Learn You Inside Out
by Writie
Summary: Can Link and Tracy’s relationship survive her own insecurity and the rest of the outside world? Velma and Amber devise a plan to get back at everyone who scorned them. When Amber finds herself feeling things she shouldn’t, will it get in the way? RR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Learn You Inside Out**_

**Author: **_Writie/Nonna_

**Summary: **_Can Link and Tracy's relationship survive her own insecurity and the rest of the outside world? Velma and Amber devise a plan to get back at everyone who scorned them. When Amber finds herself feeling things she shouldn't, will it get in the way? _

**Disclaimer:** _You already know I don't own Hairspray, and if I did…well there would be a sequel in the works right now. Oh, and Zac and Nikki would be locked in a basement forced to mate. lol I can't help myself, love them!_

**Rated: **_M (Just in case!)_

**A/N**_: I know the summary sucks…I know where the story is going but couldn't think of a very good summary. Sorry, and I hope everyone still checks it out. The song used is this chapter is 'Learn you inside out' by Lifehouse. _

_**XoXoXoXoX **_

_Instead of hiding my face _

_My minds in your eyes_

_Can your love embrace me as I am?_

Tracy Turnblad stood in front of the mirror examining her appearance for the millionth time. It had been 2 ½ months since the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant. It had also been 2 ½ months since she and Link Larkin had begun seeing each other. She had spent so much time just dreaming about being with Link, that now that it was actually happening, it all seemed surreal.

There was a time when an accidental bump or nudge had sent her heart soaring through the roof. Now she could hold or kiss him whenever she wanted. She had to admit that was much better than an accidental brushing of the skin. She had wanted this for so long. She should have been in complete bliss.

But now as she stared at her own reflection, she noticed things that never bothered her before until now. Things that had never bothered her before were now standing out in her mind as huge flaws. She hated how flabby her arms seemed to look in this blouse and how the fabric clung to the fat rolls of her stomach. She wasn't used to this. She was usually always so confident and self-assured.

She had learned dreaming of being with Link and actually being with him were two entirely different playing fields. Tracy had never seen her weight as an issue the way others seemed too. She never let her size hold her back and she certainly never felt inferior to others because of it. Most of the time she was happy with herself. At least that is until she began dating Link.

She really didn't have any experience in relationships. This was all so new to her. Link was her first real boyfriend. Link also happened to be the boy of every girl's dreams. He could have any girl he wanted and from what she understood, he pretty much had. Link had dated plenty of girls admittedly. This fact didn't surprise her, _just look at the boy_. Among those girls had been a few council members, and a few girls who weren't on the show.

The one thing that all of these girls had in common was that they all looked like they could be super models. Each of them was stunningly gorgeous. Link's type of girl, the type he had gone for in the past, was slender, stacked, had nice eyes, beautiful hair and the face of a goddess. Tracy frowned looking at herself feeling like she definitely wasn't Link's type at all. Which left her wondering the cruel things everyone else had been wondering. _Why was a guy like him with a girl like her? _

Tracy had always been confident. She had always considered herself to be a pretty girl. But she would never be skinny or perfect looking, like the other girls he had dated. How could she possibly compare? Tracy heard a familiar voice grumble from behind her. She threw Penny Pingleton a glance over her shoulder. Penny had been staying at Tracy's ever since her mother kicked her out for dating a black boy. Penny was sitting cross-legged on Tracy's bed watching on as Tracy tried on everything in her closet.

"Does it look like I've gained weight? Does this blouse make me look fat?" Tracy asked looking back in the mirror.

"What?! No, not at all." Penny exclaimed, her face contorting into a weird expression indicating she thought Tracy was crazy.

"I'm _huge_ anyway, would you even be able to tell?" Tracy grunted bitterly sounding completely unlike herself. The scary part was, that it was summertime. School hadn't even started back up yet. Tracy was already feeling self-conscience and insecure when she and Link hadn't even gotten the full blunt of the ridicule yet.

Of course there was the Corny Collins show. And they had sometimes seen some of their classmates when they went out. But once school got back in, the stares and the comments would be even worse. She had to wonder if Link was really prepared for that. So far he had handled it in stride. Tracy unfortunately was used to ignorant comments and being made fun of for being different. Link, however, was used to being popular, adored and worshipped by all. _Was he really prepared for the ridicule that went along with dating the fat chick? _

"Tracy, what's gotten into you?" Penny asked sounding concerned.

"Have you seen Amber Von Tussel in a bathing suit? How am I supposed to compare to that?" Tracy offered plopping down on the bed beside Penny. Another thing summer brought was the unfortunate image of Amber, prancing around in her bathing suit, looking like a million bucks. An image that did nothing to calm Tracy's growing worries.

"Who asked you too? Tracy, Link chooses to be with you. It's not like you twisted his arm." Penny reminded helpfully. "Amber might look good, but that's all she has going for her. Link chose you over her, shouldn't that tell you something? That plastic spastic is cruel, vain, manipulative and the only person she cares about is herself." She insisted heatedly.

"I guess I'm just scared this thing with Link is just too good to be true, and that eventually he'll wake up and realize he doesn't want to be with a girl who weighs more than he does." Tracy sighed looking away, her eyes fixating on the floor.

"Aren't you the one who told me with all the confidence in the world that no matter what anyone else said, someday Link would look your way and he'd look inside of you and love you for who you are? You were right, and he does." Penny reminded thoughtfully causing Tracy to smile.

"Yeah, that's true." Tracy agreed with a soft smile. "But I also want him to want me as much as I want him. Link liking me for who I am is wonderful, but I want him to be attracted to me. I guess I am just finding it hard to believe that a guy who was once attracted to Amber, could be attracted to me." She tried to explain and hated the way her insecure feelings sounded out loud. She hated feeling this way.

"Tracy Edna Turnblad, would you stop being so ridiculous!" Penny scolded sounding eerily like Tracy's mother. "Link is head over heels for you. Anyone can see that. You said it yourself, Link could have anyone. He chooses to be with you. If he wanted one of those wafers he used to date, than he'd be with them." She reasoned. Tracy sighed heavily in one last attempt to shake off her doubts.

"Your right." Tracy decided standing from the bed and walking towards the mirror. She tried to muster the confidence she once had, that had somehow gone into hiding.

"You should wear the red dress, with your new heels and your hair should be down." Penny offered. Tracy smiled at Penny's suggestion and grabbed the red dress out of her closet. It was the second thing she had tried on when tearing apart her closet.

"I think we have a winner." Tracy smiled holding the dress up to her self.

"Finally!" Penny let out an exasperated laugh taking her lollipop out of her mouth and glancing at her watch. She jumped up from the bed hastily.

"I've gotta go meet Seaweed." Penny beamed.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Tracy inquired curiously.

"We're going to the passion pit." Penny smiled dreamily. Her eyes lit up with lust. The passion pit was otherwise known as the drive-in theater.

"I'm sure you'll really be paying attention to the movie." Tracy teased.

"What fun would that be?" Penny grinned innocently putting the lollipop back in her mouth and heading for the door.

"Penny…" Tracy called and the blonde turned back around with a smile. "Things have been a little tense between Link and I…with the way I've been feeling. He said we needed to talk, that it was important…you don think…" She began to ask looking alarmed.

"Link loves you! He's not gonna break up with you." Penny reassured. "But if you don't stop doubting what you guys have, eventually you might lose it." She advised offering a supportive smile.

"Thank Penny. You're a great friend." Tracy smiled watching her sometimes goofy, always lovesick friend rush out the door.

_**XoXoXoXoX**_

Amber Von Tussel lazily sat on her bed stroking her beloved stuffed animal, while watching a rerun of the Corny Collins Show. Her airtime on the show had been cut down significantly since her mother's public firing. Amber herself was still quite popular, although her status had suffered a bit. She still had her little group of loyal minions. But, she also had many more haters.

The Von Tussels had lost a lot, especially her mother Velma. Velma had begun drinking heavily on a regular basis, and her mother was a mean drunk. She became mentally, verbally and sometimes physically abusive at one point when she slapped Amber right across the face. Velma had been a mess ever since the pageant.

Amber sighed. She didn't know how much longer she could take it. She just wished her mother would get out of the slump she was in. Running that station had become Velma's life and now it was like she had nothing. Amber was brought out of her thoughts when a few black boys began singing and dancing on the screen.

She smiled with intrigue at the way they moved. They danced different from the white boys. One Negro in particular caught her eye. She couldn't say she had never noticed him before. He was kind of hard _not _to notice. His voice was smooth like velvet and he moved his body in a way that completely captivated her. She shamefully wondered what it would be like to kiss a colored boy, to kiss _that _colored boy.

Velma unexpectedly came booming into the room and Amber jumped from her bed fast, in an attempt to shut off the TV. She unsuccessfully stumbled over her own two feet and hit the floor hard. It was too late, her mother looked at the TV and then back down at her. Velma looked at her like an inferior rodent.

"Ouch." Amber groaned from her position on the floor.

"There's nothing graceful about clumsiness Amber." Velma scolded. Amber looked up to find that for the first time in months her mother was sober and looking a lot more like the Velma Von Tussle she knew. Her mother's speech wasn't slurred and her clothes weren't a mess. She looked quite nice.

"Don't tell me you were watching those Negroes again." Velma sighed disapprovingly as she shut off the TV herself. Amber got up from the floor, dusting off her dress.

"Of course not Mother. They just came on and I was about to change the channel." Amber lied. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Honestly Amber, I don't know what to do with you." Velma sighed sounding annoyed. Amber hung her head and didn't say anything. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her mother; especially with the way things had been lately. The Corny Collins Show featuring Motormouth Maybelle had become a sore spot for her mother ever since the firing. So catching her own daughter watching those dirty Negroes only added insult to injury.

"You look nice today Mother." Amber smiled cautiously.

"I know I haven't exactly been myself lately, but now I've found purpose. Today is the beginning of a new era." Velma smiled wickedly. Amber recognized that smile. She didn't know if she should be happy of frightened to see it back on her mother's face.

"How's that?" Amber asked curiously.

"Because I have a plan to get back at the network, Tracy Turnblad, those Negroes and everyone else who scorned us. They'll regret the day they ever fired Velma Von Tussel. We may have fallen from grace, but we'll be back on top in no time." Velma promised and smiled with determination in her eyes. "Von Tussels always win, remember that. They may have gotten the best of us in the battle but the war has just begun. We won't get mad, we'll get even." She hissed, her eyes lighting up with fury.

"What's the plan?" Amber asked suddenly feeling much more interested by the glimmer in her mother's eyes.

"I'll need your help. Now we both know I'll never be hired at any of the other stations after the way I was fired." Velma began and Amber agreed with a hesitant nod. "So…I've decided I am going to open my own station." Her mother smiled proudly.

"What?" Amber uttered not sure if she had heard her right.

"I'm going to use some of the money your father left us and run my own TV station. After I get the station established I want to create a show that will compete with the Corny Collins Show. It will be a dance show just like Corny's, except it'll be all white. The way things should be. This is where you come in." Velma explained deviously.

"What do you need me to do?" Amber questioned obediently.

"As you know, after the Corny Collins show was integrated some of the parents yanked their kids from the show. I talked to some of the parents and their interested in letting their kids dance on the new show once it's launched and everything is up and running. I'll spend some time looking for talent, including a new host that can upstage Corny." Velma began plotting bitterly as she paced the floor in front of Amber. "What I need you to do is lure some of the kids away from the Corny Collins Show and onto our show. You're going to have to cozy up to Link Larkin." She informed Amber.

"Mother, why?! He embarrassed me in front of thousands of people and left me for that heifer!" Amber whined.

"We could really use him on our show. He has quite the female following. If we can manage to get Link off of the Corny Collins Show, their ratings will drop significantly." Velma enthused her eyes glowing evilly. "Do whatever it takes to break Link and that chubby girl up." She ordered.

"Yes, Mother." Amber sighed reluctantly.

"_Whatever it takes." _Velma repeated more sternly.

"Yes Ma'am." Amber nodded. "Consider it done. Anything else you need from my end?" She asked trying to be helpful.

"Just work on getting Link and some of the others to sign with us." Velma answered. "Oh, and work on your dancing. Take some classes or practice until your feet fall off. We can't have that cow ever out-dancing you again. It's a disgrace." Velma added shamefully.

"Yes Mother." Amber agreed.

"No worries dear. We'll rule again soon enough." Velma promised with a laugh that sounded more like a cackle. Amber really hoped this plan worked and for once she wanted something for selfless reasons. She wanted this plan to be a success more for her mother than herself. She had a feeling her mother _needed this _to work.

_**XoXoXoXoXoX**_

Link and Tracy were sat at a cozy table in a classy restaurant he recommended they go too. Link had told her to dress up, but she certainly wasn't expecting this. They had to be the youngest guests there. The waiter took their order before disappearing into the back room.

"This is lovely." Tracy smiled warmly trying her hardest to feel at ease and act more like her usual self. Tracy bit her lower lip nervously, trying not to think about what Link could possibly want to talk about. A guy saying 'We need to talk' generally wasn't a good thing. She wasn't prepared for a break up, if that's what this was.

"I'm glad you think so. This is where my mother and father went on their first date." Link answered thoughtfully. He wanted to tell her the significance of this place and why he had chosen to bring her. He wanted to tell her he hadn't felt as close to anyone as he did to her, in a long time. He wanted her to know him, all of him, just as much as he longed to know her. He just couldn't bring himself to say these things. He was in some ways emotionally stunted. He hadn't expected the way Tracy made him feel. He reached for her hand intertwining their fingers. Tracy smiled, Link rarely talked about his parents.

_I see all that you want to be_

_Look into your soul_

_Looking right back at me_

_I want to learn you inside out_

"That must have been romantic." Tracy replied softly feeling butterflies in her stomach at the mere touch of Link's hand. He still managed to make her feel nervous even after a few months of dating. She had a feeling Link would always be able to have the effect on her, even when they were 90. She liked it, even if it was a bit scary and new. The waiter re-emerged with their food breaking up the tender moment.

They both began to eat and Tracy could feel Link's eyes on her. She tensed, suddenly feeling self-conscience eating in front of him. She raised the fork to her mouth taking smaller bites than she normally did trying to be prim and proper. Link softly chuckled at how cute she looked.

"What?" Tracy giggled looking over at him.

"Your adorable." Link smiled causing her to blush profusely. There was something about the look in his eyes that told her he meant it. He wasn't making fun of her.

"You really are a charmer." Tracy smiled bashfully.

"I've been told I get it from my Dad." Link grinned winking at her.

"Really? And did he teach you how to wink too?" Tracy teased with a smirk.

"Some things are just all natural." Link offered with a sparkling smile.

"I'd like to meet your parents some time. We have been dating for a few months and you've already met mine. Maybe we could all get together and have dinner." Tracy suggested enthusiastically with a bright smile but the suggestion caused Link to fidget uncomfortably.

"Yeah, sure thing." Link responded quickly faking a smile and she couldn't help but notice his discomfort.

"Do you not want me to meet them?" Tracy asked trying to mask any disappointment or sadness she might have been feeling.

"Of course not! Trace, it has nothing to do with you." Link sighed wishing the conversation had never started. "Remember how I said we needed to talk?" He said finally after a brief pause. The subject change caught Tracy off guard as she was reaching for the salt, causing her to knock over her water. The water spilt all over the table and onto the floor. She gasped in alarm grabbing a napkin and trying to clean up the mess. Link immediately jumped up and began helping her.

"I'm sorry." Tracy sighed feeling like an idiot while everyone in the room stared at them.

"It's okay." Link reassured with a smile. A waiter swung by to finish cleaning the mess.

"I'm sorry." Tracy repeated to the waiter this time.

"It's okay Miss." The waiter smiled after he finished.

"I'm such a clyde." Tracy winced feeling embarrassed.

"It's not a big deal." Link offered placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Dance with me." He requested softly as he offered his hand.

Tracy took it and he led her out to the dance floor where many couples were swaying to the rhythm of a slow song. He pulled her close to him. His arm wrapped around her waist and the other one holding her hand. She inhaled enjoying the closeness and breathing in his scent. Their bodies swayed to the beat as one and she could feel his heart beat matching her own. They danced closely like this in silence for a while, until finally she spoke.

"I know I haven't exactly been myself lately and it's made things a little tense between us. I'm sorry." Tracy apologized softly, her face lingering inches away from Link's. Link couldn't say he hadn't noticed.

He couldn't exactly place his finger on what it was. Although he was sure finding out about his romantic history, on top of the rude comments they sometimes heard when they went out hadn't helped. That was really when it had all began. When it came to his past all she really knew was how many girls he had dated, he could only imagine how she would react to the details. It had gotten to a point where she almost seemed uncomfortable in her own skin around him. This was the same girl that would groove to the beat of a song, and shake it not caring what the world thought. It was that trait, the shining confidence and beauty that seemed to radiate from within as she swayed her hips to the melody that initially attracted Link to her. Her overwhelming confidence had seemed to dim since they started dating and Link couldn't figure out why. _Did it have to do with him? Was it something he did, or didn't do? _He had noticed the tension between them. All he really knew was that he didn't want to lose her. In the past with relationships and girls, a break up wouldn't have fazed him. He would have a new girl the following week. He had never really cared about those chicks. _This time, for the first time, _he cared.

"Is everything okay?" Link asked gently coming out of his own thoughts. He wanted to know what had been troubling her and why she hadn't quite been herself. A relationship has nothing without honesty and communication. He believed in what they had and he really wanted this to work. Tracy hesitated feeling awkward talking to him about this. She let out a heavy sigh deciding she had to be honest with him no matter how uncomfortable it made her feel.

It was either that or risk losing him, which was really what her ultimate fear was. She feared the idea that her feelings were deeper than his, and that one day he would realize he'd rather be with a beautiful girl like Amber than settling for the chubby girl. She feared that if their relationship progressed and matured to a point where things became intimate, that he would look at her in disgust and wonder what he had been thinking. Then, she felt awful for even thinking of Link in that way. She tried to remind herself that he wasn't like other boys. He was a good person. He didn't judge others and he was warm and kind hearted. She felt like she was having an emotional tug of war.

"I guess I was just feeling insecure. I can't seem to stop comparing myself to other girls you dated and feeling like I don't measure up. Let's face it Link, you can have anyone you want." Tracy tried to explain looking away.

"Trace, you don't have to compare. They could never compare to you, so just get those thoughts out of your head." Link answered softly stroking her cheek.

"Are you sure your looking at the right girl?" Tracy murmured feeling her heart flutter at his tender touch. She had finally confided in him about the insecurities and doubts she had been having for so long. Every time she saw a pretty girl that was interested in Link, she couldn't help but remember Link's words that had hurt her. _"I'm sorry Trace. I just think this adventure's a little too big for me." _He didn't mean it the way she had first taken it, that much she knew. But that didn't stop the words haunting her whenever she was feeling doubtful or insecure.

"I'm looking at the only girl in this room and all of Baltimore, that's worth looking at." Link answered softly, his deep blue eyes looking down at her meaningfully. "Trace, I'm sorry if I did anything to make you feel this way. But I think you gorgeous. I'm here with you because I want to be. Those other girls are okay, but their not you. They ain't got nothing on you doll face." He purred and Tracy smiled her eyes lighting up with all the love and adoration she was feeling. "Although I have missed the confident, self-assured sex pot you used to be." He teased mischievously.

"Keep talking like that and she might just be back in full force." Tracy smiled playfully. Link leaned in softly kissing her. Her mouth adored his sweetly savoring the intoxicating touch of his lips. She was breathless when she finally pulled away to smile up at him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tracy asked happily with a bubbly smile feeling much more confident. She was done doubting it. She believed Link, and the way he looked at her made her feel beautiful. She still had insecurities, but she felt much better after finally talking about it. A dazzling smile played across Link's face as he remembered what he wanted to talk to her about.

Link didn't want to lose Tracy, so he had planned on giving her a symbol of his commitment that night. He had gotten his class ring back from Amber over 2 months ago, but he didn't want to give Tracy his class ring. He knew that it was tradition, but he just didn't feel right giving Tracy a ring another girl had already worn. It made it seem less meaningful that the ring had once been on Amber's grubby little finger. Tracy was special, and what they had mattered more to him than any other relationship he had in the past.

"Darlin', I really like you a lot. You're my girl and I want it to be official. So, what I am trying to ask is…will you go steady with me?" Link asked hopefully with bright eyes. He reached into his pocket pulling out a black velvet box. He had been saving up all of his money for this ring. Tracy gasped when he revealed the ring. She had definitely not been expecting this. This was a long cry from breaking up. It was a commitment ring. Tracy's head was spinning as her heart pounded wildly in her chest. The design of the ring was two hands holding a heart, surmounted by a crown.

"It's a Claddagh ring and a symbol of our commitment. The heart means love, the hands mean friendship and the crown means loyalty." Link explained excitedly. He wasn't a jewelry expert, truth be told he didn't know much about that sort of thing. He had learned everything about this ring from the jeweler, who had been very helpful in finding the perfect ring to convey his feelings.

"The jeweler was telling me the expression associated with the ring is _"Let love and friendship reign." _And that's what I'm hoping we can do. As long as we have each other we can rise above anything the outside world has to throw at us." Link professed taking the ring out of the box. "I'm hoping you'll accept this ring and wear it on your right hand, with the heart facing inward toward your body. That means you're in a relationship and someone has captured your heart. So, Tracy Turnblad will you go steady with me?" He asked once more and she finally seemed to snap out of the trance she was in.

"Yes, of course I will!" Tracy exclaimed with a happy gasp finally finding her voice. She jumped into his arms enveloping him in a huge hug. Link pulled away only long enough to slip the ring on her finger, and it was a perfect fit thanks to Tracy's mother Edna.

"I'm committed to you Trace. I'm in this completely." Link promised whole-heartedly. Tracy pulled him into a searing kiss letting him feel every emotion she was feeling through her mouth. Link returned the kiss softly slipping his tongue passed her lips. She eagerly parted her lips, flicking her tongue against his. His hand dug into her hip, loving the feel of her body flush against him. He tilted his head deepening the kiss and causing her to moan against his lips. Their kiss had become so passionate it was beginning to make other guests uncomfortable to the point that they moved off of the dance floor.

"This isn't the passion pit." The manager cleared his throat from behind them.

"Sorry Sir." Link laughed with a wink that seemed to discomfort the older man even more so.

"We're committed!" Tracy beamed waving her finger at him happily.

"Yes, the entire restaurant can see that." The old man grumbled brushing passed them.

"You want to spend the last hour of our date at the passion pit?" Link suggested offering his arm with a tempting smile.

"You read my mind." Tracy giggled happily like a girl head over heels in love. They walked out of the restaurant arm in arm and it seemed as though they were leaving all of the uncertainty of the last few weeks behind them.

_Time isn't on our side_

_All we have is now_

_For the rest of our lives_

_Let's stay up all night_

_In the silence you stare at the world_

_Your eyes are screaming to be heard_

_I want to learn you inside out_

_**XoXoXoXoXoX**_

**A/N: **_I know a lot of authors have dealt with the idea of Tracy being insecure, but I feel like it's such a realistic issue. I think to ignore it and not deal with it in some form would be unrealistic so I wanted to include it in my fic a bit. I know Tracy is confident but at some point I do believe these kinds of doubts and insecurities would come up. All girls have them and I think they are heightened when you are a plus-size girl. With that said, I'm sorry if you guys are annoyed with fics dealing with this but I felt it was necessary to include. Don't worry, the whole fic is no based around it and there is more to come so I hope you all liked it so far. Please let me know what you think and leave a review!_

_**Preview for the next chapter: **__School is back in session! Velma's plan is set in motion, but Amber can't seem to keep her eyes from wandering. Can Link and Tracy's love really reign over the outside world? Or will Tracy's insecurities still be an issue? Will Amber seduce Link? Will Velma's plan work? Plus Seaweed and Penny. All of that and much more. Please RR!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Link pulled up to Tracy's house right on time and beamed at the sight of her coming out the door. She bounced down each step as bubbly and happy as ever which made Link smile with a deep satisfaction. This was the girl he had fallen in love with. He was out of the car before she could reach the passenger door, opening the door for her with a heart-melting wink. She smiled sweetly pecking him on the cheek.

"My Ma says you're a good influence. I haven't been late to school at all this week." Tracy offered knowing the information would make him smile. A smile lit his handsome face just as she had expected. At first when Link had met Edna Turnblad, he was afraid he had given her the wrong impression and that she wouldn't like him. But after seeing how worried he was about Tracy the night of the march, Edna seemed to warmly embrace him. Ever since then Link had been working his charm and impressing both of her parents.

"She hasn't seen anything yet, wait until your grades start to pick up." Link teased putting his arms around her waist.

"Are you going to pay my teachers?" Tracy joked playfully putting her arms around his neck.

"I was thinking more along the lines of study sessions but that could work too, baby doll" Link smiled charmingly.

"If anyone could actually get me to study it'd be you…although I don't know if I'd be able to focus." Tracy smiled with a flirty twinkle in her eyes. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Link, my boy!" Wilbur Turnblad called from behind them as he approached. Tracy laughed at how fast Link jumped back from her, one would have thought she had the bubonic plague or something! Link straightened out his suit jacket trying to look like a gentlemen.

"Just the young man I wanted to see." Wilbur smiled when he was in front of them. He was seemingly oblivious that Link had just been kissing his daughter.

"Mr. Turnblad, always a pleasure." Link offered extending his hand. "What can I do for you sir?" He asked politely as Wilbur shook his hand.

"I wanted you and Tracy to take a look at the new shipment I just got in for the Hardy Har Hut. I think you kids are gonna love it!" Wilbur explained enthusiastically.

"Dad, your gonna make us late for school." Tracy complained rolling her eyes with a laugh. She was trying to find a way to save Link from being subjected to this, but she didn't think it was gonna work.

"Your always late." Wilbur chuckled. Tracy was about to open her mouth to argue, that she in fact had been on time all this week but Link spoke before she could.

"It's okay darlin' we've got plenty of time." Link smiled winking at her. This had pleased her father to no end.

"That's the spirit! You kiddos follow me." Wilbur exclaimed leading the way into the Hardy Har Hut shop. He turned on the lights to the shop as they all ushered inside the small space. Tracy was stunned and a bit mortified when she looked around at the new merchandise. It was one thing to sell products with her face on it…but now this?! She looked to Link for a reaction hoping he wasn't completely freaked out.

"What do you think?" Wilbur asked smiling proudly. Link took a look around, the shock now wearing off.

"This is outta sight Mr. Turnblad." Link offered finally with a smile. "Some very choice merchandise you got here." He nodded his approval. The new shipment of merchandise Wilbur had got, now feature products with both Link and Tracy on them.

"I always knew your were a smart boy." Wilbur replied happily. "Isn't it hip? That's what you kids are saying these days right Trace?" He asked looking to Tracy.

"Yeah, it's great Dad." Tracy smiled.

"You two are the new 'it' couple, with how popular you both are on the show, kids will be eating this stuff up!" Wilbur insisted with an excited smile.

"I especially like the Link and Tracy whoopee cushions. Those are pretty keen." Link offered trying not to laugh and sending Tracy a small grin, to which she smiled.

"We really have to get going." Tracy reminded causing Link to look at his watch.

"Yeah, we should probably book. We wouldn't want to be late for first period." Link agreed.

"Of course! You two kids have a lovely day." Wilbur smiled.

"Thanks, and great merchandise sir. It's really gonna fly off the shelves." Link complimented him once more as he grabbed the door for Tracy, then follow her out.

"What a nice kid." Wilbur said to himself. He had instantly liked Link, and anyone who supported the Hardy Har Hut was pretty _hip _in his book.

Link and Tracy laughed as they made their way to the car, Link once again opening the door for her and this time she got in with no interruptions. She smiled to herself thinking of what her father had said. She had never really thought of she and Link as the '_it' _couple. But now that she thought of it she supposed it was true. She had at first been nervous about their first week back at school and it ended up going surprisingly well. There was of course, the obvious nasty comments and rumors but none of it was as bad as she had originally thought it would be. A lot of the kids at school had actually embraced them as a unit more then anything and they really had become quite the 'it' couple. Link had always been popular, and Tracy's popularity had skyrocketed after joining the Corny Collins Show. The Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant only seemed to add to their growing popularity more than anything. She smiled thinking of how many people embraced them, and purposefully got in trouble just for a chance to hang out in detention with the cool kids.

_**XoXoXoX**_

It was now second period and Tracy was drumming her pen on her notebook feeling very bored. She was trying hard to keep from falling asleep. It helped that Link was also in this class. He was sitting right in front of her, which gave her the pleasant view of his backside. Her mother was right about Link being a good influence, because the boy had her at least trying to stay awake in class. Which was no small feat. She was happy to find out that this year they had quite a few classes together.

Amber was seated in front of Link, thoughtfully writing on a piece of paper. Her mother wanted her to try and come in between Link and Tracy, and she had been trying to do just that unsuccessfully the entire first week of school. Link just wasn't interested. He only had eyes for Tracy and he had made that perfectly clear. It was becoming frustrating. What the hell did that cow have that she didn't? Cellulite, flab or possibly high blood pressure? What was so appealing? She had watched them and just from observing the little bit she seen, she knew without a doubt that Link had never looked at her the way he did Tracy. He had even bought her a shiny new commitment ring! What was she to do? Her mother was growing impatient and she was getting desperate. She hadn't made any progress with Link at all.

Amber hated that nasty tub of lard, but it wasn't because she was overweight. Amber hated Tracy for different reasons entirely. Before Tracy came dancing along on the show, Amber had really paid her no mind. She wasn't nice to her, but she certainly hadn't singled her out and picked on her as much as she did after Tracy got on the show. Tracy had come along and started dancing on Amber's territory, trying to take everything that belonged to Amber. Amber wasn't selfish or cruel, at least not in her own eyes. She felt like she was entitled to these things and that was how she was brought up. She was used to getting everything she wanted. She was supposed to be the center of attention. She was the queen of the school, and always won the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant. The other girls never stood a chance and they all knew it. She had a ton of friends and admirers, and had the cutest and most popular boy in school as her boyfriend. Link was nothing more than a trophy, his class ring a badge of honor. No sentimental value or care behind it at all. Thanks to Tracy Turnblad this was all in the past now. Although Amber was still popular her reputation was tarnished after what her mother pulled, Link barely looked at her and her screen time on the show had been cut dramatically. Meanwhile Tracy was always put front and center with Link showing off the newest dances. It wasn't fair! Tracy had come along and taken everything from Amber, including her spot, and it just wasn't fair.

Amber sighed at the cruelty of the world. All she needed to do was think of a way to come between Link and Tracy. It sounded simple enough but it certainly wasn't an easy task. She neatly folded the piece of paper she had been writing on. Amber turned around in her seat with a sultry smile.

"Hey Link baby." Amber whispered as if they were still going out. Link crinkled his nose annoyed with her calling him _baby_, and even more annoyed by the fake smile that came with it. He rolled his eyes at her before returning his attention to the teacher. The teacher just so happened to be facing the board and writing notes for the class.

"I was thinking maybe we could get together sometime." She purred trying to sound tempting. Tracy rolled her eyes at the scene before her. Amber had pathetically been trying to flirt with Link all week and it was getting on her last nerve.

"I don't think so." Link declined quietly.

"Why not? I miss you Link! And I'm willing to forgive you." Amber smiled with a hush tone throwing a glance over her shoulder to make sure the teacher hadn't turned back around. "Here, I wrote this for you." She cooed.

"No. I said no. I'm with Tracy and I don't want anything to do with you." Link whispered harshly. "Now flake off." He added trying to once again to turn his attention back to the board.

"You can't be serious! You actually choose that whale over me!" Amber hissed.

"Don't talk about her like that! And I think I already made that pretty clear. We're finished, we've been over for a while now." Link sneered.

"I can't believe you would rather have that disgusting pig over this!" Amber scoffed angrily. "Have you had your eyes checked? What exactly is it that turns you on Link? Is it the way he fat wobbles when she dances? I never would have pegged you for a chubby chaser…" She snickered cruelly and Link had just about enough.

"Ms. Von Tussel, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked having finally turned around. "I'm sorry if my lesson is interrupting your conversation." He added sternly.

"I'm sorry Sir." Amber smiled sweetly turning back around.

"Amber, that's awful! Mr. Flak is not balding and he doesn't sweat like a pig!" Link gasped loudly. Mr. Flak flushed with embarrassment glaring at Amber. Amber shot around in her seat sending Link a nasty look. Link smirked mischievously giving her the same treatment she had given Tracy a while back. The entire class stared at Amber in shock. Amber squirmed in her seat and it was the funniest sight.

"Mr. Flak, I swear I didn't say…" Amber began helplessly. "Link said it!" She accused in a lame attempt to turn the tables. Mr. Flak took out a pen and began scribbling on a pink slip of paper. Amber's heart sunk.

"Ms. Von Tussel, I'm sure you'll have a lovely detention." Mr. Flak announced holding out the pink slip to her. She stood up and looked at it incredulously. He couldn't be serious!

"But Mr. Flak, I swear I didn't…" Amber began to whine.

"Another word and you'll be in detention all week." Mr. Flak warned. She shut up and reluctantly took the paper with a spoiled pout.

"But I've never been in detention!" Amber cried. She just couldn't help herself.

"Now, you'll get to experience it the rest of the week." Mr. Flak retorted and she gasped. He was seriously giving her an entire week of detention?! Amber opened her mouth to whine and complain.

"You want to make it 2 weeks?" Mr. Flak sighed before she could say a word. She wisely decided to keep her mouth shut with a pout. She made her way toward the door, turning back to give Link an evil glare but he wasn't even looking at her. Link was turned around in his seat smiling at Tracy, running his hand over her forearm. Amber scanned the classroom of kids whispering and making fun at her expense. She sadly thought about how there would be no knight in shining armor coming to her rescue the way Link had for Tracy. She suddenly felt very alone as she shut the door to the classroom. She shook off the feeling as she walked down the hall heading for detention. _Detention!_ She was overtaken by a whole new fear. She had never in her life been in detention and now she was supposed to sit in a room full of Negroes?! Negroes she and her mother had treated like crap for years. She felt knots in the pit of her stomach and she thought she might be sick. This was going to be a long day.

_**XoXoX**_

Amber was scared. She would never admit it but she was scared too death as she opened the door to detention and let herself inside. She tried to reason in her own mind that there was really nothing to be scared off. The only difference between she and the detention kids was the color of their skin right? She nervously tried to assure herself it wouldn't be that bad. But as the door shut behind her and she came face to face with a room full of cold, judging eyes she felt even more intimidated. Silence spread across the room. All eyes were on Amber. She was pretty sure she had never been given so many dirty looks, which was saying something! She wanted to turned around and run as fast as she could but she knew it was hopeless. She would have to serve the detention time eventually. She very cautiously stepped further into the room, trying to muster any bravery she had. To say she felt out of place would be an understatement.

"Are you in the right class white girl?" One of the black girls asked glaring her up and down.

"This is detention, isn't it?" Amber retorted trying not to show her fear but coming off as having a snotty attitude in the process.

"Oh, I know she didn't just talk to me like that." The girl announced looking around at her friends.

"Maybe a good pounding would teach her some respect." Another girl added crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh no! I didn't mean anything by it! I wasn't trying to be…" Amber began to apologize quickly and her plastic confident resolve began to fade as fear took over.

"Guys stop, I think she is going to wet herself." Stooey chimed in with a laugh and they all joined him.

"How's your mother enjoying unemployment?" Duane snickered causing everyone to chuckle. Amber flushed feeling embarrassed by all the ridicule. Was this really how awful she had made people feel everyday? She walked towards the back of the room with her head down trying to ignore all of the comments. She was in the middle of the aisle when one of the girls purposefully put their foot out, tripping Amber and causing her to stumble forward. Amber's books flew everywhere and she was about to make hard contact with the floor when she felt two strong arms catch her in mid-air. She gasped as she was easily lifted to her feet, coming face to face with Seaweed Stubbs. She was caught off guard by how close they were. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. This was the first time she had been this close to a black boy. Seaweed released her arm after ensuring she wasn't going to fall over. He gathered her books and handed them back to her.

"Guys, just leave her alone." Seaweed commanded softly and she was taken aback. He had no reason to be standing up for her, or helping her out in anyway. She knew she didn't deserve this rare act of kindness, not after the way she had treated him and his family over the years.

"Why should we?" Stooey scoffed in disbelief as Seaweed stepped away from Amber and walked towards him.

"Because she's not worth it." Seaweed offered with a smile. Amber frowned slumping down in her seat. She couldn't exactly blame him for thinking poorly of her could she? She and her mother had done nothing but make his life and the lives of the ones he loved difficult.

The music was cranked back up and they all began dancing again seemingly ignoring her presence, which was fine by her because being ignored was so much better than the alternative. Duane was trying to show off but Seaweed wasn't making it easy as he successfully stole the spotlight from him with one swift move. Duane didn't seem to mind though. He just joined right in. Seaweed gracefully moved his body to the beat like he was born to dance. He began practicing a new dance move he had been working on. Amber watched each move he made with more and more intrigue. His body flowed with the music perfectly, and the ladies howled as he shook it for them. Her chest heaved while her eyes took in his form. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was so enamored. He was thrusting his hips in a way her mother definitely would have disapproved of. This fact seemed to only make his sensual sway even more enticing.

"What are you looking at? Looks like the white girl wants to get her a taste of some chocolate!" Stooey announced referring to Amber. Amber snapped out of her trance not realizing she had been so noticeably staring. "Wipe the drool off your chin snowflake." He teased to which Seaweed and the others laughed.

"She can taste my berries if she wants to." Duane taunted causing the others to laugh. Amber shrunk back in her seat.

"I hear she and her mother have one thing in common, they're both used to being on their back!" One of the girls cackled.

"I beg your pardon?!" Amber snapped outraged. She didn't mean to speak up out loud but it just came out.

"You heard me! You got something to say white girl?" The girl snapped and Amber immediately backed down. The bell rang and Amber breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath. Amber's eyes lingered on Seaweed as he grabbed his belongings. The other kids were already filing out of the classroom. Seaweed caught her looking at him from the corner of his eye. He threw his bag over his shoulder deciding not to pay her any mind.

"Seaweed!" Amber uttered before he could walk out the door. He turned around giving her a curious look and she felt a lump in her throat that wasn't allowing her to speak. While watching him dance, she had gotten the craziest idea.

"What?" Seaweed asked finally after a moment of her just staring at him dumbstruck.

"Will you teach me to dance like that?" Amber blurted out. The question hadn't come out at all the way she wanted it too. She knew this wasn't exactly what her mother had meant about learning to dance better. The idea of Amber learning to dance from a black boy probably would have sent her mother into cardiac arrest. Seaweed gave her a look of complete surprise before bursting into a fit of laughter. Amber felt annoyed. She didn't like being laughed at.

"Your joking right?!" Seaweed laughed hysterically holding his stomach that was now in pain. "Have you completely lost it? You remember I'm black right?" He chuckled feeling amused.

"I most certainly have not lost it. I'm well aware of the color of your skin." Amber answered hastily. "But you're a great dancer and I realize my moves could use some…work" She added choosing her words carefully. She didn't exactly enjoy admitting she wasn't a great dancer.

"Amber, even if I somehow got amnesia and forgot everything your family has done to mine, I wouldn't be able to help you." Seaweed answered simply.

"And why's that?" Amber asked not willing to accept defeat.

"Because dancing isn't something you can teach. It's a skill you're born with. You either naturally have it or you don't. You just have to feel the music." Seaweed tried to explain.

"That's not true. The way people become better is with practice and learning. You're an amazing dancer, if anyone can teach me it's you." Amber insisted honestly. Seaweed tried not to smile at the small compliment, this was Amber Von Tussel after all.

"What about your mother? She'd flip her wig is she knew you were associating with a Negro." Seaweed reminded eyeing her skeptically.

"What my mother doesn't know won't hurt her." Amber shrugged smirking to herself at the notion.

"Right, so you wouldn't want her to know. Or anyone else for that matter." Seaweed replied with a mocking grin. "I'm sorry but I can't help you." He decided turning to leave.

"I'll pay you!" Amber called. He turned back around with a new interest and she smiled. "Name your price." She offered. Seaweed bit his lip in thought. She watched him lick those full lips feeling captivated. She tried hard not to look at his lips but it was hard when he was drawing attention to them.

"What are you up to Amber?" Seaweed asked finally. "What did you do to get into detention? You've never been to detention a day in your life. I'm sure whatever it was had to do with Tracy, that or something else I would have disapproved of. And now a racist such as yourself, is asking a dirty Negro for dance lessons? Since when do you consider yourself to be a lesser dancer? You're up to something. I don't know exactly what it is but you're a Von Tussel, and you're always up to something. I refuse to be a part of it, and inadvertently hurt anyone." He answered honestly. He could have used the money for a new car or to put away for college but it just wasn't worth it coming from her.

"Seaweed, I promise its just business. I want to become a better dancer for the show. I'm not up to anything." Amber insisted quickly.

"I don't trust you." Seaweed replied and with that he walked away taking a quick look at his watch. Not only had she wasted his time but she made him late for his ritual locker meet up with Penny. Amber crossed her arms with a huff watching him move down the hall through the sea of people. She smiled to herself. She certainly wasn't going to give up that easily.

_**XoXoXoX**_

Amber pranced into her home finding her mother awaiting a report. Amber swallowed hard knowing her mother wouldn't be pleased with her lack of progress. It wasn't as if she hadn't been trying. Link just simply wasn't interested. She had to admit it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She couldn't believe that any boy would choose that enormous cow over her.

"Amber dear, how are things with you and Link going?" Velma smiled looking at her expectantly.

"Things aren't really going anywhere Mother." Amber admitted with a defeated sigh.

"Amber, are you seriously telling me you can't sway him away from that blimp? You must be doing something wrong. No daughter of mine would have trouble getting a man." Velma shook her head disapprovingly.

"Mother, it's not as easy as it sounds. Link has real feelings for Tracy. He doesn't see the obvious flaws that we see. He like, loves her as a person, for who she is on the inside. Which is way more than he and I ever had." Amber explained insistently. "I've never seen him like this with any other girl." She admitted begrudgingly.

"Nonsense. You're just not trying hard enough! _Make him _want you Amber! Do whatever it takes, offer him things she's probably not ready for." Velma instructed. Amber scoffed realizing exactly what he mother had meant. Did her mother think she was some kind of skank? "Oh, don't give me that look! It's not like you haven't done it before." She insisted rolling her eyes.

Amber shut her mouth realizing she couldn't argue because he mother was right. She had used her body and her womanly ways to get Link to go out with her in the first place. At the time both she and Shelly had been vying for his affection. Shelly had been her rival for a long time. The two of them were always competing against each other. Shelly would attempt to dance in front of her and Amber would shove her out of the way, both desperate for camera time. Link was immediately the 'it' boy, and instantly popular with the ladies. He was the cutest, most popular boy in school with an amazing voice and even smoother moves. But for Amber, it was never about Link himself. She just refused to lose. She realized all the girls wanted him and that being with him would elevate her status. She won Link over by promises of what her mother could do for his future, and then sealed the deal by going all the way with him. Shelly never stood a chance.

"This time it's different mother! I could jump on top of him naked and all he would think about is Tracy Turnblad." Amber argued her cheeks burning crimson. "Look what happened with you and Mr. Turnblad, that didn't go as easily as you thought." She reminded.

"That man is clearly blind." Velma scowled. She paced back and forth rethinking the plan carefully. "Fine, if the physical isn't what Link is looking for…maybe you could alter you personality. Pretend to be more like Tracy." She suggested. Amber rolled her eyes. Her mother clearly wasn't getting it. Not only did Link have feelings for Tracy, but he wasn't stupid. He would know something was up. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head.

"I have a better idea!" Amber proclaimed happily. "Link isn't interested in me because he's so infatuated with Tracy. I can't put on an act because he knows better. But Tracy doesn't. Tracy is sweet and naïve. She's always trying to see the best in people." She explained. Her eyes lit up deviously.

"What are you suggesting?" Velma asked becoming much more interested.

"I'm saying because of this Tracy would be more likely to fall for something than Link would. Here's the plan, we need to find a cute boy. He has to be charming enough to compete with Link. He'll take an interest in Tracy and she'll be his friend thinking nothing of it. If he plays his cards right, he'll slowly drive a wedge between Link and Tracy. He'll have the gain her trust and make her fall for him. Once he does this, I can more easily work on Link and get him to sign with us. When all is said and done we'll be able to rip the rug right out from under her chubby feet. She'll have lost everything and the Corny Collins show will be history." Amber plotted brilliantly. Velma clasped her hands beaming proudly.

"You are my daughter." Velma smiled wickedly. Amber grinned with delight. "So who can we get to do the job? Brad or maybe Fender?" She suggested raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no Mother, none of those boys can compete with Link. It has to be someone new. Someone she won't be expecting." Amber advised.

"Can you find a boy like that?" Velma asked curiously.

"In our school Link is that boy." Amber admitted. "He's the guy all the girls want. I can try to find someone." She added reluctantly.

"I'll keep an eye out myself as well." Velma nodded. "As far as the new network and show is concerned, I found a host who can give Corny a run for his money." She smiled.

"That's good news." Amber offered. "What's the name of the show gonna be?" She asked curiously.

"The Hip Hopkins Show." Velma smiled proudly. "Sounds much better than the Corny Collins show doesn't it?" She enthused.

"Sounds much more…_hip._" Amber agreed with a nod before turning to head to her room. "Oh, and I'll be starting dance lessons soon. I might need some extra money to pay for them." She smiled slyly from the stairs.

"Not a problem." Velma waved her off. "Whatever it takes." She smiled determinedly. Whatever it takes, indeed.

_**XoXoXoX**_

**Thanks to: Ley, kimmysue7, Traptrogue6, Irish, heartbreaker1992, PASH, BlindAlley05, onetreefan. Joanie, InlovewithBroadway, nocens-somnium, ElizaCortez, Sabrina Black, Lil Bre, Kyo's Querida 1293, and Sarah590, **_for all of the awesome reviews! You guys rock!_

**Pash – **_Special thanks to you for such a detailed review, it really made me smile and was nice to know the specifics of what you enjoyed! _

**AN: **_It makes me really happy to hear that many of you felt it was realistic and enjoyed the way I wrote it! _**Eliza, **_thanks for the tip! I Pmed you and I will try to look out for that. _

_**Traptrogue6**__- I should have mentioned this in the first chapter but yes, all of the information about the ring is true. I know some of it and what I didn't know I research. Such as the saying that goes along with the ring, which I just thought fit perfectly with the story. _

**Preview: **_Velma's plan will be further put into motion as she takes matters into her own hands, which may cause trouble for everyone. Amber still wants Seaweed to teach her to dance. The perfect boy for Velma's plan might be found. All that and much more! Please RR!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Amber came in through the backdoor of the kitchen just getting out of school. She plopped her books down on the counter with a sigh. She still wasn't able to find anyone who could dream of competing with Link. A fact that was sure to displease her mother. Link Larkin was the most popular boy in school. He was the heartthrob and dreamboat that seemingly all the girls wanted. How was she supposed to find someone who could compete with that? Although Tracy wasn't a superficial girl, so the guy didn't really have to compare to Link in all areas. Amber grabbed some juice from the fridge and in one rare unladylike moment decided to drink from the carton. She was normally very prim and proper. Since no one seemed to be around she figured 'What the hell?' She was too stressed out to care. She turned around and jumped back in shock to see an annoyingly familiar boy staring at her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to drink out of the carton?" He taunted with a devilish grin.

"Ugh, what the hell are you doing here?" Amber scoffed looking disgusted.

"I missed you my darling cousin." He pouted pretending to be hurt and feigning innocence. Amber glared a hole right through him knowing very well that Vinnie Von Tussel was anything but. Velma walked into the room right when Amber was about flip her wig.

"Amber honey, did you say hello to Vinnie?" Velma smiled putting an arm around him.

"No Aunt Velma, she was actually quite rude." Vinnie frowned deeply. "And I don't think it's very sanitary for her to be drinking out of the carton. Who knows where her mouth has been? It's also not a very dignified or ladylike thing to do." He shrugged sending Amber a mocking smile.

"Excuse me!?" Amber cried at what her cousin had just insinuated.

"Amber didn't I teach you to use a glass?" Velma sighed. She knew Vinnie and Amber had never gotten along very well. "And Vinnie be nice." She advised with a smile.

"I'm always nice." Vinnie smiled earnestly. Amber gave him a dirty look, to which he could only annoy her with an amused smile.

"What's he doing here?" Amber sighed finally looking at her mother.

"You see how rude she is Aunt Velma? I don't know how you deal with her." Vinnie shook his head like her felt sorry for Velma. "I'm here dear cousin, to win the affections of Tracy TurnFAT. Was that her name?" He smiled innocently to which Velma laughed, or _cackled_.

"Tracy Turnblad." Amber hissed correcting him, which was odd because she was normally the one making the fat jokes. Vinnie saying it made it seem less funny.

"You haven't been able to find anyone so I took it upon myself to start looking. Then, it dawned on me that we could just ask Vinnie. He has all of the qualities we need. If anyone can do it, it's Vinnie." Velma explained confidently. Vinnie was a hunk. He also happened to be the most popular boy at the school he attended. He could sing and dance amazingly well and above all else he was a good actor. He had sandy blonde hair styled expertly with Ultra Clutch, and sparkling blue eyes that were almost as captivating as Link's. Of course Amber didn't see any of this. In her eyes, Vinnie was a disgusting creep.

"What about school? Or do you just plan on dropping out?" Amber asked looking at Vinnie annoyed.

"I'm transferring to your school of course." Vinnie smiled deviously.

"But…" Amber protested looking desperate.

"He'll be staying with us for the time being. I've already spoken to his mother." Velma added.

"And once this plan is complete your mother has promised me the lead spot on the Hip Hopkins show." Vinnie bragged beaming with delight. Velma was in the final stages of preparing the station and once the Hip Hopkins show was cast it would debut on TV.

"You actually think he's going to be able to break up Link and Tracy?" Amber laughed incredulously.

"I'll certainly have more luck than you did." Vinnie offered with a mocking smile that Amber wanted to slap off of his face.

"You think so?" Amber challenged with a smirk. He clearly didn't realize that this was going to be much more difficult than it seemed.

"I'm willing to bet on it. I think any fat chick would consider herself lucky to even be talking to me. So no, I don't think it's going to be all that hard." Vinnie offered with a cocky smile.

"Your forgetting that she has Link. Why would she want you when she had Link?" Amber insisted pointedly.

"I'll make her want me. I'll drive a wedge between them and right when she falls head over heels in love with me…I'll rip her heart out." Vinnie answered moving closer to the counter Amber was leaning on. His features seemed to darken and his smile was sinister. In that moment Amber almost felt bad for Tracy. She never usually felt bad for the things she said or did but there was something about the look in his eyes.

"We'll see about that." Amber huffed straightening up and backing away from the counter. "It's not going to be as easy as you seem to think." She warned crossing her arms over her chest.

"I like a good challenge." Vinnie shrugged and Velma put her arm around his shoulder.

"If anyone can do it, it's Vinnie." Velma insisted once again proudly.

_**XoXoXoX**_

When they had first walked into Link's home Tracy felt excited about the prospect of meeting his parents. It was the first time she had ever really been in his house for an extended period of time. She took in her surroundings before they headed to his room. She spotted some family pictures, including some shots of Link when he was a little boy. There were also a few more recent pictures. She felt a bit disappointed when she found out his parents weren't home and probably wouldn't be back before she left.

"Ooh, you guys look so happy." Tracy stopped in the middle of the hallway admiring a picture of Link with his parents when he was about 10 years old. Link turned back giving her a distant, thoughtful look.

"Yeah, we were." Link smiled heading towards his bedroom door. He opened the door, allowing Tracy to step inside before him. His room was kept very neat and clean just like him. The paint on the walls, the drapes and even his bedding seemed to color coordinate in shades of rich blues. She stepped further into his personal living space inhaling deeply. His room was filled with his intoxicating scent. It was heaven. Tracy felt her heart flutter when her eyes set upon her school picture resting on his dresser. She remembered when he asked her for the photo but seeing it in his room was a whole different feeling. He also had a few pictures of them together adorning his vanity mirror.

She turned around to see that Link was already sitting on his bed getting out his schoolbooks. Tracy joined him on the bed. She amusedly thought about how not only was the on _Link's bed, _but how her parents would probably have a cow if they knew. She and Link alone in his bedroom with no parental guidance, she could almost feel her cheeks flush.

It started out as innocently doing their homework. Link wanted to help Tracy improve her grades. After about a half hour he kissed her softly on the lips. She had said something adorable and she was just too cute to resist. One sweet kiss had turned into several more. Now Link was on top of her and they were completely lost in each other. Books had been thrown to the floor and papers were scattered around them. Link was nestled snugly against the soft curves of her voluptuous body. His hands were roaming her soft skin each caress becoming bolder than the last.

She moaned into his mouth and he smiled against her lips feeling satisfied with eager delight by her response. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and she flicked hers against his. Their tongues duel in a passionate fury. Her hands ran along his back pulling him even closer, which he didn't think was possible since he was already flush against her. After kissing her breathless his lips trailed down her neck softly kissing the delicate skin. He didn't know if it was just the sweater he was wearing but it was definitely getting hot in there. Link felt his heart flutter when his hand grazed the side of her breast.

Tracy didn't get upset. Instead she pulled him into another mind-blowing kiss. Their lips intertwined and she playfully sucked on his lower lip. Link groaned at the feeling of her body wriggling beneath him. She was driving him crazy. All of her was pressed against all of him The more she moved, with each enticing kiss and tender touch, the harder it was becoming for him to control his hormones. He felt all the blood go to his groin causing a painful erection that was now grazing right against her thigh. He suddenly wished his pants weren't so tight. Link abruptly broke the kiss, jumping up from the bed. Tracy felt utterly confused as she looked at the back of his head, because he wasn't facing her. He grabbed his textbook and sat on the bed, strategically resting it in his lap. He was grateful Tracy hadn't seemed to notice his…_trouser malfunction_.

"We should really get back to our school work." Link offered to the puzzled look she was giving him. He just didn't want to freak her out. He also didn't want her to think he was trying to pressure her to do anything. Tracy sat up still looking confused. She wasn't planning on going all the way with him, but she also hadn't planned on stopping their make out session either. Her silent insecurities and doubts crept back into her mind making her wonder if he just wasn't attracted to her. Why else would he have stopped kissing her and move away the way that he had? It saddened her to even think something like that, but maybe she just didn't turn him on.

"Okay…" Tracy uttered after a moment of silence. Her cheeks were flushed. Link could tell by the look on her face that whatever she was thinking, she had taken the whole thing wrong. "I get it. You care about me but your just not attracted to me." She added looking away.

"It's the exact opposite! I just want to be respectful Trace. I don't want you to get freaked out or feel like I'm pressuring you. I don't want to scare you away darlin'. I would never try to get you to do something you didn't want to do. If we had kept going…" Link tried to explain while his groin throbbed painfully. He held the book tighter to his lap hoping his erection would go away soon.

"Link, if we were going too fast I'd let you know." Tracy smiled blushing.

"Fair enough. And you need to keep these thoughts of me not being attracted to you out of your head. I promise nothing is further from the truth baby doll." Link smiled leaning forward to kiss her forehead. She could be so silly sometimes. With the way he had just been all over her, how could he not be attracted to her? Link shook his head grinning. Thankfully, his erection was slowly going down.

"I was talking to my parents about all of us having dinner together." Tracy began biting her lower lip in thought.

"That great. You know I always love joining your family for dinner." Link smiled genuinely.

"By all of us I mean your parents too." Tracy smiled hopefully. "I'd really love to meet them." She admitted. Link looked uncomfortable. His _problem _from earlier had completely gone down now.

"Trace, I don't think that's such a good idea. They're busy all week." Link replied not looking at her because he was technically lying.

"How about next week?" Tracy smiled.

"I don't think so." Link shook his head doubtfully.

"Am I ever going to get to meet them?" Tracy frowned. Link sighed. Other girls had never really cared if they met his parents. Sure there were some who tried to be closer to him and wanted to get to know his family, but had just settled for dating Link. Tracy was different. This is essentially what he loved about her. But he wasn't ready to go there and he didn't know if he'd ever be.

"Yeah, someday." Link shrugged brushing her off. He opened his notebook and began jotting down a problem. He was hoping they could just get back to doing their work and drop this. He should have known Tracy wouldn't let it go so easily.

"What are they like?" Tracy asked with interest.

"I don't know. Their parents." Link shrugged vaguely. "We should really get back to our homework." He added not looking at her. Tracy frowned noticing how distant he was being. She felt disappointed by his inability to open up. The look in his eyes bothered her but she decided to let it go. She just hoped someday he'd be comfortable enough to let her in.

_**XoXoXoX**_

Amber walked down the corridor secretly scanning the hall for any sign of Seaweed. She had served her last day in detention yesterday and was now wishing she had detention all year. Sure it had been nothing but torment but getting to watch him groove his thing almost seemed worth it. She hated these feelings she was having. She spotted him finally. He had Penny up against his locker. They were gazing into each other's eyes and smiling. He was twirling the soft curls of one of her pigtails between his fingers. Seaweed leaned in closer to Penny gently kissing her with his perfect lips. Amber could feel jealousy rise in her chest. She never thought she'd see the day where she would envy a weird girl like Penny, but in that moment she did.

"Are you eyeing that Negro? What would Aunt Velma say?" Vinnie gasped from behind her. She shot around, her cheeks flushed. Amber violently pulled him into a secluded corner of the hall.

"I was not! And what do you think your doing!? We can't be seen together you spaz!" Amber hissed angrily. "If they think you're in anyway associated with me, then your shot is blown! I told mother this was a bad idea." She sighed.

"Would you quit flappin' your lips?" Vinnie answered rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna love making you eat your words." He smiled patting her on the cheek before walking away. Amber scowled in disgust.

_**XoXoXoX**_

Vinnie Von Tussel had successfully infiltrated detention. All it took was one sly remark to a teacher and he was handed a pink slip. It was almost too easy. Now it was on to the more difficult part, but Vinnie was always up for a challenge. The _Negroes_ had all been skeptical about him at first and rightfully so. But it was important that he got in good with them and he knew it. He had done his homework on Tracy and one thing that was important to her was integration and equal rights. Tracy had many colored friends. After a good 20 minutes their uneasiness seemed to fade and he was dancing right along with them, trading banter with a charming smile and easily winning them over.

The moment he had been waiting for finally arrived. Tracy waltzed into detention hand in hand with Link. She exchanged hugs with a few of the girls and Link began chatting with Stooey. _So, this was the infamous Link Larkin? _Vinnie couldn't help but smirk to himself. This kid was going down. Tracy began dancing with her friends. Vinnie was mildly impressed, for a fat chick she could actually bust a move. She showed confidence with each movement she made. Some of the skinniest girls couldn't even muster that kind of confidence. It was quite the sight to see. Vinnie could feel Link looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Link must have noticed him staring at Tracy. Vinnie smiled sauntering right up to Tracy, knowing that Link's eyes were still on him.

"Hey _darlin,' _Your Tracy Turnblad aren't you?" Vinnie approached her with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm Tracy. What's your name?" Tracy introduced herself with a grin.

"This is Vinnie! He's a pretty cool cat." Seaweed answered as he approached.

"I've seen you on the Corny Collins show. Your like the only reason to watch." Vinnie smiled charmingly before dropping a kiss on her hand. Tracy blushed furiously. Link watched the scene before him and he could feel his temper flare. _Who did that kid think he was? _Everyone knew that Tracy was his girl. He decided to let it slide. He'd never seen this kid before so he must have been new to the school.

"Thank you!" Tracy smiled feeling flattered.

"Mind if I join you?" Vinnie asked.

"Not at all." Tracy answered starting to dance once again. Vinnie began dancing with Tracy and her friends. He spun around busting out a few moves they had never seen before.

"Wow, you're pretty good!" Tracy smiled enthusiastically sounding impressed.

He smiled taking this as an opportunity to show off in front of her. All the girls seemed to love him. Things were off to a good start, so when he turned around to see Tracy wasn't dancing with them anymore he felt disappointed. Tracy had slipped away and was now in Link's arms. Vinnie looked on feeling annoyed. Tracy pulled Link off of the desk he had been sitting on and was trying to get him to dance with her. Any jealousy Link was feeling seemed to fade because now Tracy was in his arms. Tracy shook and shimmied while Link swiveled his hips towards her in a very suggestive way. He took her in his arms and they were swaying to the beat as one.

Vinnie felt surprised, Link actually looked like he was enjoying himself. He couldn't figure out why a guy like Link was with a girl like Tracy, but the feelings seemed to be genuine. Amber was right this would be harder than he first thought, but not impossible. Vinnie waited for his opportunity like a cat watching its prey. When there was at least a small amount of space between Link and Tracy, Vinnie slid gracefully cutting in between them. Link glared at the back of his head annoyed and Tracy just looked surprised. Vinnie danced in front of Tracy liked he didn't even know Link was there.

"Do you mind?" Link snapped. Vinnie turned to face him.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Vinnie lied with a fake smile feigning sincerity.

"Yeah, sure." Link smirked. He already didn't like this kid and he didn't even know him. There was something about him he didn't trust.

"Vinnie, this is my boyfriend Link." Tracy smiled as she introduced them. That's right, she said _boyfriend, _Link thought with a smile. He gave Vinnie a warning look that told him to back off.

"I didn't know you were taken. Lucky guy." Vinnie smiled causing Tracy to blush. He was pleased with the way Link was looking at him. It meant he knew Vinnie was a real contender, a threat. And he was even more pleased with the way he was able to Tracy blush.

"So, how come your not on the Corny Collins show? There's no way someone with moves like yours couldn't get on the show." Tracy smiled.

"You think so? I've always wanted to be on the Corny Collins show." Vinnie smiled brightly.

"You should come down to the Hop on Friday. Corny's hosting it and once he sees you dance he'll be sure to put you on the show. That's how I got on the show." Tracy beamed.

"Thanks doll face, I'll definitely have to make an appearance then." Vinnie smiled _winking _at her. Link's blood boiled. He didn't care if his wink could put this kid's to shame, winking was _his _thing. Link was the one who could make her face light up with one wink. Now this kid was trying to steal his thunder? Link snaked an arm around Tracy's waist possessively. She smiled leaning into him.

"Great, we'll see you there." Tracy smiled. The bell rang breaking up the mounting tension. All the detention kids began to scatter out of the room. Vinnie exited closely behind Link and Tracy. He watched as they danced down the halls looking into each other's eyes blissfully unaware anyone was around but the two of them. Link held her close, kissing her tenderly. It appeared that what they had was real. It was a shame it wouldn't be lasting much longer.

_**XoXoXoX**_

"Seaweed!" Amber called running up to him. Seaweed looked around. The halls were nearly empty. The last thing he needed was to be seen speaking to Amber Von Tussel.

"What do you want Amber? If your gonna ask me for dance lessons again, the answer is still the same." Seaweed replied before she could even say anything.

"But…" Amber protested.

"No! I feel like working with you would go against everything I believe in. It would betray the ones I love." Seaweed explained shaking his head.

"Your wrong. You would be helping someone out. You'd be doing to right thing by helping someone rather than judging them based upon their past mistakes. Not only all of that but you would be helping yourself and your family. You could use the extra money for college, or maybe to help your single mother out a little." Amber insisted. Seaweed sighed with a frown because she was making a lot of sense. She handed him the check she'd written out. Seaweed looked at it feeling even more tempted, that was a lot of money that he could really use. He also knew how manipulative Amber could be and he didn't want to be played for a fool.

"You don't have to like me, or my family. But that's not what this is about. This is business. I want to become a better dancer. Without my mother running things, I'm going to have to actually earn my spot. I just need someone to give me a chance…" She trailed off.

"You swear you're not up to something? Because I swear if you are…I'd never hit a lady but I'm not above getting my little sister to beat you up." Seaweed warned.

"I promise!" Amber answered immediately.

"Fine…I'll give you dance lessons. On one condition." Seaweed decided finally.

"Anything." Amber smiled.

"You have to leave Tracy and Link alone. This includes trying to get Link back or making cruel jokes about Tracy. No more spreading false rumors about her either." Seaweed answered. Amber scoffed there went all her fun.

"Fine." Amber agreed begrudgingly.

"Oh, and no one can know about this." Seaweed added seriously. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's ashamed." Amber smiled bitterly. "It's a deal." She added extending her hand. He reluctantly shook it. She swore she could feel tingles go up her spine just from the brief contact. He walked away with a nod, and she enjoyed the view from behind with a sly smile.

_**XoXoXoX**_

**Thanks to: Becky, kimmysue7, onetreefan, writergirl2003, Lil Bre, FelineMimiDavis74, Sabrina Black, ElizaCortez, and JustAGirl24 **_for all of the reviews! It really means a lot to me so thanks for taking the time to reviews. _

**Onetreefan- **_Velma wasn't hiring the new host to replace Corny. She doesn't have the power to do that. But she is opening a new station and creating a new dance show to compete with Corny's show. So it'll be like the Corny Collins show vs. the Hip Hopkins show. Sorry for any confusion, hope I cleared that up!_

_**Becky and Eliza, **_thanks for the detailed reviews.

**Sabrina Black – **_I don't use a Beta, I usually check it over myself so I hope the typos weren't too bad. I'll try to be more careful with that. As for Inez, I wasn't think she was in the same grade as the detention kids…just that she was hanging out with them. Cause she does hang out with them. But I can see where it would look like maybe she is in their grade so I went back and changed it so that she isn't there. _

_Hope you all enjoyed this and thanks for the reviews. You guys rock!_

**Preview: **_Vinnie goes to the hop and causes friction for Link and Tracy, Seaweed and Amber's dance lessons begin, and more! RR_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Tracy and Link hadn't broken up that night at the Hop, which really wasn't what he was expecting anyhow. It was far too soon for that. All he had planned on doing that night was getting his foot in the door, which he did. It had given Corny Collins the opportunity to see him sing and dance. He had easily impressed the popular host. Now, here he was at his first rehearsal, preparing for his first appearance on the show. He smiled. He could feel Link's icy blue eyes burning into the back of his head. The resident heartthrob must not have taken too kindly to another fella blatantly flirting with Tracy right in front of him, as if he wasn't even there. Vinnie lavished Tracy with attention all week and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Link. Everyone seemed to have been completely taken with him, except for Link. Which in his mind was perfect. Every move he made was strategic and expertly executed. So far, things had gone completely according to plan.

Link watched Vinnie swerve across the dance floor and rock his body to the beat of the song. He wasn't a bad dancer…or singer for that matter. He came off as a perfectly nice guy. Link knew better. He knew appearances could be deceiving and could see right through Vinnie the day they met. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew that Vinnie was up to something. He wasn't sure why or what his motives were. He just knew Vinnie wasn't to be trusted. Tracy couldn't see this. She looked at the world with those large, innocent brown eyes of hers and thought she could make it better. She tried to see the best in people who didn't even deserve it. People like the kind of person he used to be. Vinnie was the kind of guy who would take advantage of that naïve innocence.

"I don't get why you don't like Vinnie. He's a pretty cool cat." Seaweed commented with a chuckle as he approached Link and stood by his side, following the crooner's gaze to Vinnie.

"Don't tell me he has pulled the wool over your eyes too? Tracy I'd expect it from. She trusts people too easily, but you? I'm disappointed." Link offered finally looking at him with a grin.

"What is it you don't like about him?" Seaweed laughed not understanding.

"_Him." _Link answered pointedly. "I just don't get a good vibe from him." He added with a shrug.

"You're not jealous of him are you?" Seaweed asked slowly causing Link's head to whip around so fast it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash.

"Why would I be jealous of him?" Link asked looking annoyed his eyes narrowing.

"He has seemed to take a liking to Tracy." Seaweed pointed out. As if Link hadn't noticed.

"So what? Trace is my girl. I have nothing to be jealous of when it comes to that. Trace would never…" Link began to explain.

"Then is it because he's challenging your status? Are you afraid he's gonna try and take your spot on the show…if not the spot in your lady's heart." Seaweed teased grinning when Link shot him a dirty look.

"I don't get jealous. I don't know what the emotion feels like." Link smirked running his fingers through his hair coolly with a cocky hand. Seaweed rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "I've been dancing on this show for nearly 4 years now. I'm not worried about some new kid trying to take my spot. It's his first day." Link reminded more seriously.

"He's impressive." Seaweed admitted raising his eyebrows.

"He's no Link Larkin. There's only one Link. They can try to imitate but they can never duplicate this kind of talent." Link answered in a playful tone before performing his signature hip swivel that drove the ladies insane.

"He has a point." Tracy smiled as she approached from behind wrapping her arms around Link, only catching the tail end of the conversation. Link spun around in her arms, turning to face her. One arm slid around her waist and he hooked her chin with his right hand greeting her with a soft kiss.

"Oh, get a room…or the backseat of a car. Just don't do it in front of me." Seaweed joked dramatically walking away from them as if he were sick. Tracy giggled as Link's lips brushed against hers once more.

Vinnie hadn't missed their public display of affection and was still amazed that Link actually enjoyed it. Link was either blind or stupid. Vinnie knew he had to play the game though. He knew how to play very well. He had to get inside Tracy's head. He had to make her feel special, beautiful, and _wanted. _Getting closer to her would require spending some alone time with her and Link certainly wasn't making that an easy task.

Corny called for all the dancers to gather around. It was time to start practicing their first dance. Since Velma had been fired, Corny had taken over the dance practice while Maybelle helped out with the auditions. He had enlisted a few of the veteran dancers to help teach the newest dances. Vinnie stood close to Tracy. Link was on the other side of her standing just as close. Vinnie shot Link a plastic smile and Link offered a grim smile that seemed to say 'back off.' Vinnie smirked _not likely. _He caught Amber out of the corner of his eye with an amused smile on her face. He shot her a glare.

"Never gonna happen." Amber mouthed to him referring to his conquest with Tracy. He sent her a smile in response. What a dumb girl she could be. It was hard to believe they were related.

The newest dance routine was to be led by Seaweed this week. He demonstrated the dance in front of the other dancers one step at a time. When he was finished the other dancers slowly started joining him in the new dance quickly catching on. They shuffled around each other gracefully, arms in the air and hips shaking. Vinnie stayed close to Link as they dance. Next move was the spin. Vinnie calculatingly stuck his foot out a little too far performing the next move sloppily while putting his foot right in front of Link. He didn't see it coming and tripped over Vinnie's foot. Link fell to the ground, his ankle twisting awkwardly as he made hard contact with the concrete floor. Everyone in the room gasped in alarm, the dancing immediately stopped and all attention was on a fallen Link. Link was holding his leg crying out in instant pain. Amber gaped at Vinnie. _This was not part of the plan. _Apparently Vinnie had decided to change the rules at some point.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Vinnie cried looking panicked, worried and completely apologetic. Three things he definitely wasn't. Tracy was immediately at Link's side, right along with Corny checking to see if the lead male dancer was okay.

"Why don't you watch what you're doing?!" Link snapped. He was now sitting up clutching his leg.

"Link, I'm sure he didn't mean to." Tracy offered feeling bad for Vinnie after seeing the look on his face. Vinnie's chest swelled with satisfaction. She was standing up for him.

"You gotta be more careful son." Corny offered with a frown as he and Tracy helped Link up. "Let's get your ankle checked out. That was a pretty hard fall you took." He suggested noticing Link favoring his right ankle in pain. They almost always had a nurse on the set in case of injuries. Dancers tended to get injured a lot.

"I feel awful. I really didn't mean to hurt him." Vinnie spoke aloud regretfully.

"I'm sure he'll be fine man. Injuries happen all the time. It's not like you meant it." Seaweed offered trying to make him feel better. Vinnie offered an appreciative nod still looking down.

**XoXoXoX**

Tracy worriedly held an ice pack to Link's ankle while they waited for the nurse to check him out. Link's ankle was swollen and Tracy believed he was in more pain than he was willing to admit. The nurse came over and removed the ice pack taking Link's ankle in her hands and examining it. Link winced in pain when she touched or moved his ankle a certain way.

"You're lucky it's not broken, but you definitely sprain your ankle." The nurse informed him grabbing a brace from the cabinet. She came back to his side and began wrapping the brace around Link's ankle.

"What about the show?" Link asked with concern.

"Unfortunately Mr. Larkin, You're not going to be able to appear on the show for at least two weeks. I can't clear you to be dancing with a sprain ankle. If you put too much pressure on your ankle too soon it could result in further injury. I suggest wearing this ankle brace, staying off your ankle as much as you can, icing it and keeping it elevated. I'll check it out again in a week or so but I think it'll be at least 2 weeks, if not more before you can dance on it again." The nurse explained. Link's mouth was ajar and he looked at the nurse like he hadn't heard her right. _Not able to dance on the show? _

"It's only two weeks. You'll be back and better than ever in no time. And I'll help you how ever I can." Tracy offered supportively noticing the look on his face.

"She's right. What's important is that you focus on rehabbing that ankle of yours. When you come back I'll even let you perform your own solo on the show. How's that sound?" Corny smiled widely trying to make the best out of an awful situation but it just didn't seem to brighten Link's spirits.

**XoXoX**

After a few long moments of waiting that felt like it had been forever, Seaweed had enough. He didn't know why but he had definitely caught Amber looking his way a few times. He would have thought it was just in his head had it not happened more than once. He didn't know why she kept looking at him. But the thouught of Penny getting the wrong idea had she noticed, on top of not being able to dance because practice was being held up was driving him insane. Just as he was about to take matters into his own hands and restart practice, Corny, Tracy and Link…on crutches, reentered the room. Vinnie bit back a smile at the sight of Link.

"I regretfully have to announce that Link sprained his ankle. He'll be out for at least two weeks." Corny announced as he approached the group of teenagers. All faces fell as the dancers expressed their apologies to Link and let him know he would be missed. _Only 2 weeks? _Vinnie had been hoping for at least 3 but it would have to do.

"Link, I'm really sorry about this. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident." Vinnie apologized feigning sincerity so well he almost fooled himself. Link's eyes narrowed on him and he didn't seem to buy it the way everyone else had. _Maybe it was because they are two of a kind. _Vinnie smirked pondering the thought.

"I'm sure you didn't." Link offered with a grim smile matching the fakeness of Vinnie's apology. "We're dancers. Injuries happen all that time." He added clenching his jaw. Which was true, dancers were prone to injuries. Link just couldn't help feeling like there was more going on here. That maybe for whatever reason Vinnie had meant it. Link tried to shake it off. He was probably just being paranoid. The truth was Vinnie had yet to warrant the mistrust and dislike that Link initially felt for him.

"So who's gonna be the lead male dancer while he's out?" I.Q. chimed in curiously. Tracy looked to Corny with questioning eyes. She hadn't even thought of that.

"Who will be my partner while Link is out?" Tracy asked her arm wrapped securely around the side of Link that wasn't supported by a crutch.

"I'd be honored to step in as Tracy's partner if you don't mind sir? I admire Tracy's dancing a great deal and since this is my fault I wouldn't mind doing whatever I can to help." Vinnie offered hopefully. Link scoffed. He didn't like the idea of another guy touching Tracy but it being Vinnie somehow made it much worse.

"That would great Vinnie, and as long as Tracy doesn't mind I don't have a problem with it." Corny smiled.

"No one can replace Link." Tracy answered sheepishly giving him a gentle squeeze to which he smiled. "But I don't mind." She smiled with a shrug. "Corny, would you mind if I skipped this practice…to take care of Link?" She asked softly. Link smiled warmly down at her.

"Darlin' you don't have to do that." Link insisted gently before pressing his lips to her temple.

"I want too." Tracy smiled.

"That's fine Tracy. Take good care of the 'Ladies Choice' and make sure you two kids behave." Corny permitted with a cheesy smile.

**XoXoXoX**

Vinnie followed Link and Tracy outside finally catching up to them before they got to Link's car.

"Link, Tracy…I just wanted to apologize again for this. I am really sorry." Vinnie called. Link and Tracy turned around to face him.

"It's okay Vinnie." Tracy smiled.

"I really want to make this up to you both. There's this club and it has a lot of really great music. I thought maybe you two would want to come and check it out?" Vinnie offered.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm injured you idiot." Link replied becoming a little frustrated. Tracy's eyes widened at the harshness of Link's reaction. "I can't go out to clubs and dance. I have to stay off my ankle." He added more calmly through gritted teeth.

"I realize that. I wasn't suggesting you dance on it. You could just come for the music. Elvis Presley is supposed to be singing live." Vinnie gushed with enthusiasm. Tracy's eyes lit up and Link could practically feel her glowing beside him. The idea of seeing the King perform live intrigued Link as well. Elvis was one of his idols. He supposed they could go as long as he sat most of the time and kept off of his ankle. Vinnie smiled victoriously knowing he had them both interested now.

"What do you say Link? If you're not up to it we don't have to. But I've always wanted to see Elvis perform live." Tracy admitted with a smile.

"We'll be there." Link decided giving Tracy a tight squeeze.

"Are you sure your up for it? I don't want you to further hurt yourself." Tracy questioned with concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Link insisted.

"Groovy. I'll meet you guys tomorrow night." Vinnie smiled before turning to walk away back toward the studio. He turned back around to watch Tracy helping Link into the car.

"What the hell was that?" Amber hissed from behind him as she came out of the building. Vinnie pushed Amber behind a bush into a muddy puddle. Amber let out a loud cry, which caused Tracy to turn around and see what was going on. All she saw was Vinnie standing on the steps and waving at her with a bright smile. Tracy smiled and waved back thinking nothing of it. She got into the car driving off with Link. If looks could kill, the looks Amber was giving Vinnie would have sent him into a slow agonizing death.

"You said we shouldn't be seen together." Vinnie shrugged innocently. Amber stood up and began throwing a temper tantrum, flailing her arms and screaming as the mud flew off of her in different directions. "Are you done?" He asked looking at her as if he was bored.

"Ugh! You are such..." Amber began furiously.

"Watch it! I was covering your ass. Don't forget, we're doing all this for your mother and it's not like you won't be benefiting from it as well. You should be thanking me." Vinnie informed her.

"Right. Like your doing this out of the goodness of your heart because you want to help us out?" Amber retorted. "If it wasn't mutually beneficial and self-serving you wouldn't be doing it at all." She snapped heatedly.

"And the only reason you're doing it is because your mother pulls your strings like the little puppet that you are. Looks like we're even." Vinnie smirked before walking away and slamming the studio door in her face before she could say a word.

**XoXoXoX**

Seaweed took a sip of the hot nasty-tasting coffee before setting the cup down. The cream and sugar had done nothing to make it taste any better. He hated coffee but between school, rehearsal, dancing on the show and late night dates with Penny, he needed it. He impatiently looked at his watch. She was late. He decided to wait another 10 minutes and if she didn't show by then he was leaving. Amber came rushing down the corridor 5 minutes later. She huffed trying to catch her breath.

"You're late." Seaweed informed her as she approached. His back was turned to her and he was fussing with the record player.

"I'm aware." Amber answered simply.

" If you're not going to take this seriously let me know now so we don't end up wasting anymore of each other's time." Seaweed replied in a professional tone finally turning to face her.

"No, it's not… I am serious about this. I was just running late and I got into an argument with my mother and…" Amber began to apologize shutting up before she said too much knowing she had revealed more than she had intended to already. "I'm sorry. I'll be on time from now on." She reassured. Seaweed looked her over once.

"Alright fine. Let's get started." Seaweed answered finally.

"Do we really have to practice down here?" Amber whined looking around the dingy basement.

"Now you're going to complain?" Seaweed chuckled shaking his head. They were in the basement of the school in a more secluded area.

"How did you get access to this area anyway?" Amber asked curiously making a face like she was too good to be dancing there.

"My mother is friends with one of the janitors. He gave me the keys. It's the perfect place for us to practice. It might not be nice enough of fit your standards, but there is plenty of room to dance around and most importantly there's privacy. The chances of anyone seeing us together down here are…" Seaweed explained.

"Slim to none?" Amber finished raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Exactly. Which is what we both wanted." Seaweed reminded. He put on an upbeat dance song before taking a seat, "Okay, dance." He instructed.

"What?" Amber asked looking at him wide-eyed.

"Shake your stuff. Show me what we're working with." Seaweed replied eyes on her expectantly. She began dancing awkwardly while he watched her.

"Are you going to dance too? Shouldn't we be working on the couples dances?" Amber asked him as she danced to the song.

"You have to be able to dance by yourself before we can worry about dancing with partners. Having a good dance partner can help hide flaws but even the best dancers can't carry the entire dance." Seaweed informed her switching the song without warning.

"I'm not that awful." Amber scoffed. She continued to dance and twirl around, the plastic smile only leaving her face when he said something she took offense too. Seaweed switched the song again after a few minutes. She danced for a good 15 to 20 minutes while he just watched her looking unimpressed. She was starting to feel a bit self-conscience.

"Are you getting some kind of perverted satisfaction from this?" Amber asked finally placing her hands firmly on her hips and her dancing came to a halt.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is. God, Amber I want you so bad." Seaweed laughed in her face. _Now, he was mocking her! _

"You know what? I don't have to take this if your just going to sit here and make fun of me. You sitting there watching me isn't teaching me anything." Amber snapped angrily gathering her things.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I was just messing with you." Seaweed insisted although he was still laughing at her. "I just wanted to see what you dance like. I wasn't making fun of you." He said more seriously. Amber crossed her arms over her chest with a pout.

"Shouldn't you already know how I dance? We've been dancing on the same show." Amber reminded.

"Yeah but for a long time the show was segregated. It's not like I watched you dance, even after the show was integrated. But from what I did see I never thought you were that great." Seaweed admitted. Amber's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She _had watched him dance. _There were times she couldn't keep her eyes off of him and knowing it was such torture for him to even look at her was unsettling. If this weren't bad enough he just told her she sucked as a dancer.

"Gee, thanks. If you're done insulting me, I think you were right about this being a bad idea." Amber replied offensively.

"Von Tussel, you have to get a thicker skin. It might not seem like it but I am trying to help you." Seaweed answered. "Here's what your problem is. You worry too much about trying to look good rather than dancing well. You spend more energy on smiling for the cameras than you do feeling the music. You have to completely let yourself go. Don't think about the cameras or that fact that people are watching you. Let the music move you." He explained as he started to dance. His body easily swayed to the rhythm of the song never missing a beat. Amber watched him and tentatively tried to match what he was doing. He smiled. She had a long way to go but at least she was trying.

"Like this?" Amber asked not dancing any better than she usually did on the show.

"No, you have to feel the music. You're still too worried about smiling and looking good. Just let go and follow my lead." Seaweed instructed. Amber stopped doing the plain boring moves she was known for and tried to just let the music take over her body. She watched his body move and rocked her own body in sync with his. She felt a real smile curl at her lips and for once she was actually enjoying herself. Dancing didn't feel like such a chore. It didn't feel like work dancing with him. They gracefully danced around each other for a few more moments before Seaweed grabbed her hand, giving her a small twirl. Her heart skipped a beat at the feel of her hand briefly in his.

"That was a lot better. We still have a lot of work to do but you're already improving." Seaweed smiled. She looked into his eyes with a smitten smile not saying anything. The bell rang causing them to the break eye contact. "We should probably get going. We wouldn't want to be late for home room." He reminded turning off the record and grabbing his things.

"Same time tomorrow?" Amber called hopefully.

"Don't be late Von Tussel." Seaweed smiled back at her before he walked away.

**XoXoXoX**

The night had started out badly and was progressively getting worse. Conveniently Vinnie had only had enough room in his car _'for one more person.' _Vinnie had taken it upon himself to invite a few of the other council kids.So Link and Tracy had opted to just follow behind in Link's car. Then when they arrived to the club it turned out that Vinnie had gotten the dates mixed up and Elvis wouldn't be performing there until next week. Vinnie apologized profusely and of course Tracy felt bad for him. He really seemed to feel awful about the whole thing.

"I'm real sorry guys. I just keep screwing things up." Vinnie frowned. Tracy told Vinnie it wasn't a big deal and although Link didn't want to hang around she convinced him to stay for a while. She reasoned that Vinnie already felt bad enough as it is and he had been nice enough to invite them in for first place. Link rolled his eyes but agreed to stay anyhow, for her. Tracy had dance to a few songs at Link's urging but had mostly stayed by his side since all he could really do was sit and listen to the music. His ankle was throbbing from just walking on it, but at least it would have been worth it if Elvis were scheduled to perform. Now the whole night was just a waste. He also didn't care for how close Vinnie tried to dance with Tracy every time she did go out on the dance floor.

Vinnie wanted everyone to relax and have a good time so he offered Link and Tracy a drink from the flask of alcohol he brought with him. They both declined. Tracy seemed surprised that he drank alcohol at all and Vinnie immediately wondered if he had made a mistake. He quickly explained that he didn't drink a lot, just on occasion.

Link decided it was time to call it a night. He led Tracy outside and Vinnie reluctantly agreed telling Tracy he was disappointed because he was hoping they would all have more time to get to know each other better. Link cringed when Vinnie went on to add that they would be able to get to know each other really well when he steps in as her dance partner. Shelley and I.Q. decided to leave with them while Brad stayed behind at the club.

"It's been swift. We had fun. This place is hip." Tracy offered with a smile.

"I'm sorry again about the whole Elvis thing." Vinnie apologized once more.

"What the hell?" They both turned as they heard Link cry. He had maneuvered his way to his car on the crutches. Shelley and I.Q. had already gotten into Vinnie's car.

"What's wrong?" Tracy cried with concern.

"Somebody slashed all of my tires!" Link yelled staring down at his beloved car. Tracy and Vinnie joined his side looking at the car.

"Who would do such a thing?" Tracy asked becoming upset.

"We're not even in a bad part of town." Link muttered angrily.

"I could give you guys a ride home. Then you can have it fixed in the morning." Vinnie suggested.

"I thought you didn't have enough room." Link offered locking eyes with him challengingly.

"Brad stayed behind in the club so there is more room. I am sure we can all squeeze in." Vinnie smiled with a glint in his eyes.

"You've been drinking." Link answered flatly.

"I had a few sips. That's nothing. I'm fine to drive." Vinnie insisted.

"Oh come on Link, don't be such a square." Shelley called out the window of Vinnie's car. Vinnie made his way to the drivers seat of his car before turning back to face them.

"Are you coming?" Vinnie asked looking directly at Tracy. Tracy looked from Link to Vinnie with uncertainty. "It's late. I can't just leave you two here. What if something happens?" He insisted.

"I'm sure you'd feel worse if something happened because we got in the car with you after you've been drinking." Link shot back.

"I barely drank anything." Vinnie chuckled. "You really want to sit here in the middle of the night in a strange part of town because you're scared to get into a car with someone who's not even buzzed? Golly Link, I never pegged you for such a panty waist." He added jokingly with a chuckle but it was a cheap dig at Link's manhood that hadn't gone unnoticed. Tracy felt caught in the middle. She understood why Link didn't want them to go with Vinnie but she also wasn't fond of being out at such a late hour in an area they weren't familiar with by themselves. Link was already hurt and on crutches. What could either of them really do if someone tried to start trouble with them? It didn't help that Vinnie had gone a little too far with his last comment to Link.

"We'll stay here." Link answered firmly locking eyes with him in an intensely cold stare.

"Fine, suit yourself. You coming _Trace_?" Vinnie asked shifting his attention back to Tracy who looked utterly confused. Link gave him a look. _Hadn't he just told him they weren't getting in the car? _"You don't speak for her. Tracy's a big girl. She can make her own decisions." Vinnie grinned at Link noticing how he was looking at him.

"Uh…it is late…but you have had some alcohol…" Tracy began to contemplate looking between the two boys.

"Come on Trace." Vinnie urged. "I promise I'll get you home safely." He promised with a warm smile. Link had just about had enough of this manipulating bastard.

"If you get in the car with him we're done." Link blurted out his voice more bold than ever. Vinnie could hardly believe his ears and Shelley took in a sharp gasp of disbelief herself. The most stunned of all had to be Tracy. But she was more than surprised. She was hurt.

"Excuse me?" Tracy asked looking back at him with big eyes hoping she hadn't heard him right. That he hadn't just used their relationship as a threat.

"I mean it." Link promised his eyes locking with Tracy's. She could feel her eyes began to burn with tears. She couldn't believe he actually said that.

"I'm sorry Vinnie, we can't go with you. I know you didn't drink a lot but the fact that you drank at all means we can't get in the car with you. We'll find another way home." Tracy decided looking at Vinnie.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the show then." Vinnie replied before reluctantly climbing into the car and driving away.

Tracy turned to Link clearly hurt. He looked away from her.

"What was that?" Tracy demanded.

"I didn't want you getting into the car with him, not after he had been drinking." Link answered not meeting her eyes.

"So you use our relationship as a threat? You threatened to break up with me if I don't do what you say or want." Tracy cried.

"That's not what I…" Link began.

"That's exactly what it was!" Tracy insisted angrily. "How could you hold our relationship above my head like that?" She asked becoming emotional.

"I don't want to talk about it." Link sighed in angry frustration.

"Well when do you want to talk about it?" Tracy retorted becoming equally frustrated.

"Not now." Link snapped. He turned away from her, struggling with the crutches, taking in a deep breath trying to calm him self down.

"If you can't talk to me than maybe we are done." Tracy cried and she couldn't believe her own ears as the words escaped her lips. He turned to face her. His deep blue eyes serious with a painful emotion she couldn't read.

"Now who's using our relationship as a threat?" Link scoffed.

"But it's okay for your to do it?" Tracy laughed incredulously.

"Someone close to me died in a car accident Trace. So please forgive me if I don't want someone I care about getting into a car with someone who's been drinking." Link cried. His throat constricted painfully with raw emotion he just wouldn't let out. Tears were barely brimming his eyes because he was holding them back so well. Tracy had finally gotten what she wanted. She wanted to know him and understand him and get inside of his head. It was something he wasn't ready to share that had been forced out of him.

"Link…I'm so sorry. I didn't…" Tracy began as fresh tears covered her face. She went to place a comforting hand on his face but he pushed her away.

"Don't." Link replied quietly. "Let's just go find a phone and call a cab." He added as he began to walk leaning his weight on the crutches.

"Link." Tracy spoke softly following him. He looked her dead in the eyes and she was silent. She decided not to press the issue, not tonight.

**XoXoXoXoX**

Vinnie entered the house through the backdoor with a satisfied smile to find someone was still up. And that someone was pigging out on ice cream. Amber looked like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar. She stuffed the gallon of ice cream back into the fridge looking embarrassed.

"What?!" Amber snapped as she turned on him.

"Eat too much of that and you'll start looking like my girlfriend Tracy." Vinnie smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Nice job with slashing the tires. I didn't think you could handle it." He added almost sincerely.

"It wasn't exactly brain surgery." Amber sneered glaring at him.

"You seem to have a hard time completing simple tasks. Can you blame me for being surprised you did actual work and contributed to this plan?" Vinnie snickered offering a mocking smirk.

"Why don't you go…" Amber began to rage.

"Uh ah! If you're not nice to me than I'll just have to keep what happened tonight to myself." Vinnie taunted.

"Spill!" Amber demanded placing her hands on her hips. "I have a right to know. I dressed as a burglar and vandalized a cripple man's car. I deserve details! That is unless there is nothing to tell. Maybe my mother was wrong about you." Amber challenged.

"You're right. Nothing really happened I mean if you consider Link threatening to dump Tracy nothing." Vinnie smirked playfully. This caused Amber to nearly jump on the counter.

"He didn't!" Amber gasped wide-eyed.

"Yup, it was pretty much do what I say or we're done." Vinnie smiled. "I expected it to be harder to crack Link with how everyone builds him up and puts him on this pedestal. I wouldn't be surprised if they are broken up by tomorrow." He admitted.

"No way." Amber replied shaking her head.

"Yes way. If you had been there you'd know." Vinnie insisted.

"I'm telling you it's going to take more than causing one argument between them to break them up." Amber replied adamantly.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe they won't be broken up and it will take more time. That doesn't matter. What matter's is there's been progress made. They're no longer this perfect couple. The cracks and flaws in their relationship are slowly starting to show. I am going to use those weaknesses against them." Vinnie smiled deviously before walking away towards the kitchen door.

"Oh, and I am telling your mother I caught you eating an entire gallon of ice cream. She's not going to be happy." He teased throwing her a taunting smile before leaving her alone in the room. She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. For the first time since this whole thing started, she had a feeling Vinnie might actually be capable of executing this plan.

**XoXoXoXoX**

**Thanks to: Becky**_thank you that is a huge compliment!)_**, Lil Bre**_(lol I didn't know Corny had a rifle)_**, kimmysue7, onetreefan, writergirl2003, Irish, FelineMimiDavis74, oolorditstay, Sabrina Black, Myth87, hairspraygirl, ZacELover01, Froody, Amber, and A FAN **for the reviews! You guys rock.

**writergirl2003**_-thank you! That is an awesome compliment. I am happy you like them in this. And I don't mind the idea of Amber and Corny either. I think Brittany and James have chemistry. _

**Shame on **_– those of you who have been reading and not reviewing! This has more hits, favorites and author alerts than reviews per chapter. I adore everyone who has liked it enough to read it and favorite me but I would really love to know what you are all thinking. And a special thanks once again to everyone who has been taking the time to review, especially my FF girls. _

**Preview: **_We have left Tracy and Link on not such good terms, are they really headed for a break up? And this couldn't have happened at a worse time with Link out injured. Will Vinnie be able to get closer to Tracy? Amber's dance lessons with Seaweed continue and she is fighting a growing attraction. Could she really like Seaweed? Does he even realize she's looking at him like he's a lollipop? And where does sweet oblivious Penny fit into all of this? All of that and much more. So please remember to read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tracy kept pacing her bedroom back and forth. Penny felt seasick just watching her. Tracy was replaying it over again in her head. _Was this her fault?_ She was pretty sure she was the one who had the right to be angry. Yet here she was feeling guilty. She spent all week following Link around, helping him with his books getting from class to class like some lovesick puppy. Things had been tense between them ever since that night and they still had yet to talk about it.

"Would you sit down? You're going to burn a hole in the rug. Then your mother will be angry and you'll have bigger problems than your first real fight with Link." Penny pleaded with a sigh. Tracy sat beside her on the bed.

"Do you really think that's all this is…just a silly fight that we'll both get over? Because it feels a lot worse." Tracy asked sadly hoping for some kind of reassurance. She just needed her best friend to tell her everything would be okay. She needed Penny to calm the fears and doubts that were swirling through her mind. Penny wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I think that this is your first real fight and that you guys really need to talk. I don't think stressing out over it is going to fix anything." Penny offered kindly.

"When did you get so smart?" Tracy pouted childishly.

"What? You think all I have is a pretty face?" Penny teased. "It's the lollipops. They do things to my brain." She joked trying to lighten Tracy's spirits and managed to get a small smile in return.

"He won't talk to me…not about anything real anyway." Tracy answered softly as she stared down at the promise ring that Link had given her. _Let love and friendship reign. _She kept thinking of the words and all their meaning. She and Link could get through this. They _had _to get through this. She couldn't handle losing him, the mere thought made her heart sink.

"Maybe you just need to give him time. He'll talk when he's ready." Penny offered giving her a gentle squeeze.

"You're right. I can wait." Tracy nodded putting her brave face on, but it didn't stop the tears from rolling her cheeks. Penny held her closer. "Where's Seaweed anyhow? I would kind of like to get a guy's perspective and usually you two are attached at the hip." She asked curiously.

"I don't know." Penny answered looking distant.

"What?" Tracy uttered sounding confused.

"He said he was going to Duane's but I don't know where he really is." Penny explained looking away. "He's been disappearing a lot lately. He always has things to do." She added.

"I'm sure if Seaweed said he was going to Duane's then he's at Duane's." Tracy insisted softly.

"Really? Then why wasn't he at Stooey's when he was supposed to be? I've caught him in lies Trace. He just doesn't know that I know he's been lying. I just wish I knew what he's doing that he feels the need to lie about." Penny explained looking upset. Tracy sighed sadly she had no idea Penny and Seaweed were having relationship problems. She suddenly felt awful for pouring her problems on Penny when she clearly had her own to deal with.

"Penny, Seaweed would never…" Tracy began.

"I know that. I know he would never cheat on me but he's still lying to me. I don't know what hurts more that fact that he's keeping things from me or the fact that he thinks I'm stupid enough to not find out." Penny mused with a bittersweet smile.

"He doesn't think you're stupid! You're not stupid. You're one of the hippest, smartest, prettiest girls I know. If Seaweed doesn't get that then he's the fool. I think you just need to take your own advice and talk to him." Tracy urged.

"How do you tell the person you love that you know they're lying right to your face?" Penny asked with tears in her eyes. Now it was Tracy's turn to offer a consoling hug.

"I'm sure whatever is going on there is a good reason for this. You just have to talk to him." Tracy encouraged. Tracy didn't have much experience in this sort of thing but even she knew that communication was vital for any relationship.

"I hope so. I really do love him." Penny admitted with a sigh.

"Me too…" Tracy agreed and Penny gave her a look. "…Link I mean." She corrected with a chuckle. She leaned her head back down on Penny's shoulder and they stayed like that for a while, in a comfortable silence.

XoXoXoX 

The first few practices had been nothing but back and forth bickering. He thought she was impossible and she was pretty sure he was the most stubborn man she had ever met. He wanted everything to be his way. He claimed when she danced her way it just didn't look right. He said her moves were was rigid, stiff and boring just like her mother. _Insults!_ This wouldn't work if one of them weren't willing to bend. Amber begrudgingly did her best to let go of what she knew and allow her body to _feel the music, _as he liked to put it.

When she was trying to impress a boy Amber dressed up in her finest dresses and would sometimes primp for hours. She would fuss over her make up and her hair like a beauty queen. This was an everyday occurrence. It took her forever to get ready for school. This was a routine Amber had become accustom too. Seaweed insisted she try to not worry about her looks, at least not during practice. There was no one there for her to impress so it was unnecessary. She was relieved that he didn't realize just how wrong he was. She always cared about her appearance but especially when she was around him, she had to admit. She certainly didn't want to look like crap around him. This was the first practice she had given in and dressed down. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing sweats. They had been going at it for over an hour and she was pretty sure she had managed to sweat off most of, if not all of her make up. She could only imagine how awful she must look.

"Yeah, there it is. Go on girl." Seaweed encouraged dancing around her smiling proudly at how far she had come. They hadn't even been practicing together that long and she was already vastly improving. "Try this." He instructed beginning to show her a new dance move he had been working on.

"Oh my…that's quite…" Amber began her eyes lighting up with intrigue.

"The kind of move you're Momma would disapprove of." Seaweed teased egging her on. "Wouldn't want to go against Mommy dearest." He added playfully but it was a challenge. Amber smirked accepting the challenge as she imitated his exact moves. She added her own twist on it at the end sliding close to him. This seemed to take Seaweed by surprise but he went with it.

She loved how he bit his lip and smiled when he danced. She enjoyed the way he looked at her every time she got a move right. It had her wanting to dance better and harder than she ever had before. She smiled brightly and was clearly enjoying herself. It was much different from when her mother used to force her to practice dancing in her room for hours. Seaweed made her feel alive. Suddenly his arm had slipped around her waist and they were grooving to the sultry tune dancing together.

For the first time Seaweed wasn't dancing with her like she was _Amber Von Tussel. _He was dancing with reckless abandon simply allowing the music to take over. Seaweed's hands touching her body was doing sinful things to her mind. She felt delirious. She wondered if he was feeling half of what she was feeling. She figured probably not. She blamed it on the retched music that had taken them into a different world. Nothing else mattered or existed but them and the beat of the song. She ran her hands down his arms enjoying the feel of his biceps. He twirled her out innocently enough and then pulled her in close a little too fast with too much force. Her core crashed hard against his, their bodies pressed so close that there was barely an inch between them. They both let out audible gasps of surprise. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest and she felt his body tense. Seaweed released her backing away as quickly as the moment had happened. Her face was flushed and he seemed to be blushing too. He turned away from her.

"That was good. You've improved a lot" Seaweed spoke aloud a bit awkwardly. "I think we're just about done for the day." He added in a business like tone.

"I wouldn't mind a longer practice. I feel like I'm finally getting it." Amber managed to utter. He turned to face her offering a small smile.

"If you could manage to let go of yourself like that when dancing on the show…you could be great." Seaweed admitted looking her in the eyes.

"Sometimes when you have a good partner, they can make you better then you ever thought you could be." Amber offered. "It's special when you meet someone who causes you to rise above yourself." She added softly moving closer to him.

"You think I make you better?" Seaweed asked with a chuckle.

"I know you do." Amber answered but she wasn't just talking about dance. She meant it in all ways. His chocolate eyes burned into her soul. Her pretty blue eyes weren't cold the way they normally were, but rather warm and inviting. She wasn't mocking him. She meant what she said and he knew it. He looked away breaking eye contact. "If you don't want to dance anymore maybe we could get something to eat." She offered suddenly with a smile.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of us trying to keep this a private matter?" Seaweed reminded with a chuckle.

"I never liked rules anyway. I'm willing to break them if you are?" Amber offered even though she knew she'd pay if anyone actually saw them together. She had more to lose than he did.

"Amber Von Tussel…finally breaking free of your mother's hold. I never thought I'd see the day." Seaweed mused and as lovely as the idea sounded he knew it was better if these practices were left a secret. He had already lied to Penny about it. He couldn't go back now. There was also no way anyone would understand why he was helping Amber, getting paid for it or not. "I can't. I have plans with Penny. I can't break them." He shrugged simply. Her smile slipped at the mention of his girlfriend. She felt secluded in their own little world down here in this dingy little basement. Ironically it was starting to become her favorite place, if only for the company.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you later then." Amber shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah later." Seaweed nodded as he grabbed his bag and walked away. She watched him leave feeling her cheeks flush with warmth. That day he looked at her differently then he ever had before. It was the craziest thing, the one time she felt beautiful beneath his gaze was when she wasn't wearing any makeup, a fancy dress, cute hairstyle or trying at all. She adored him even more for that. She knew she shouldn't be feeling these things. She knew it was wrong. He had a girlfriend. They were from completely different worlds. Her mother would disown her at the mere thought of it. His family would never accept her in the way they had Penny. They might even disown him. There was no way anything could ever happen between them. She knew all of this with a heavy heart. So why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Why did he haunt her every thought?

**_XoXoXoXoX_**

Tracy lightly knocked on Link's bedroom door causing him to look up at her from his homework. He let out a sigh and looked away from her refocusing on his paper. She lingered in the doorway before deciding to speak.

"The door was open. Nobody answered." Tracy offered meekly before stepping further into the room.

"Nobody's ever home. Or hadn't you noticed?" Link offered bitterly still not looking at her. He seemed to find his homework more fascinating. "And I didn't answer because I'm not supposed to be on my ankle. Although I'm sure your _friend _Vinnie would love it if I further injured myself." He snickered and his voice was dripping with sarcasm. Link was looking for an argument and Tracy didn't want to fight. She ignored the bitter comments and walked to the side of his bed.

"You're supposed to be keeping this elevated." Tracy spoke softly gently lifting his leg and securely placing pillows beneath his ankle. This caused Link to finally look at her and she felt her chest tighten as his blue eyes melted with her brown ones. There was so much that needed to be said but neither one was talking. The tension between them was intense. "I brought you some food. It's just a couple of sandwiches and some soup. My mother made the cookies." She added gently placing them by his bed. Link grabbed a hold of her wrist. She could almost feel the electricity between them. He firmly pulled her to sit across from him on the bed and Tracy willingly obliged. He wasn't used to someone being so lovingly attentive yet here Tracy was by his side no matter how angry they were with each other.

"I wasn't threatening to break up with you Trace. I didn't mean for it to come off that way. I was just so upset and Vinnie knows exactly how to get under my skin." Link admitted apologizing softly.

"No, Link I'm sorry. I had no idea…I didn't know you lost someone close to you in a car accident. I know you were just looking out for me. I'm sorry." Tracy insisted as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. Link wiped them away leaning his forehead against hers.

"It's okay. There's no way you could have known." Link hushed and she pulled him into a tight hug. He held her snug against him, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I don't want us to fight anymore." Tracy murmured into his neck.

"Me either." Link answered softly kissing her shoulder.

"I want you to be able to talk to me, and confide in me Link. I want to know things about you, something real. I want to see that side you keep hidden to the world." Tracy said softly caressing his cheek while looking into his deep blue eyes. Link couldn't help looking away. He dropped a kiss on her palm as he did so, taking her hand in his. "Who did you lose in a car accident?" She asked softly. "Was it one of your parents?" She added almost instinctively. She had yet to meet his parents. They were never home any of the times she had been to his house. It all added up and seemed to make sense. Link's breath caught in his throat and he flinched at the mention of his parents. He wasn't expecting her to hit so close to home.

"Trace, this isn't easy for me. I'm not used to talking about my feelings or the things I've been through. Girls in the past, they never cared about that kind of stuff…at least not enough to press me on it. The bragging right of dating 'Link Larkin' was enough for them." Link admitted awkwardly stating things that he knew were fact even if he hadn't spoken about them out loud much. He wanted to let her in. He _really_ did. He just didn't know if he could. He found the idea of letting his guard down terrifying. He was used to being on his own for the most part. He had been fending for himself for the longest time, the idea of leaning on someone and just letting them be there seemed foreign. Tracy had come dancing into his life like a wonderful whirlwind and he wasn't entirely sure he was ready for it all. The only thing he was sure of is that he really cared about her and didn't want to lose her over his own emotional shortcomings.

"I don't care about that." Tracy shook her head thinking of the foolish girls who failed to see all of Link's inner beauty. He wasn't just a crooner with a pretty face. She placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. "I care about this. I care about _Link._" She smiled softly. He looked back into those sparklingly brown eyes of hers and was almost scared of the connection he felt with her. Her eyes were saying _you; you're all that matters. _He was certain that he had never felt this way for anyone, ever. He shivered just thinking about it. He chewed his bottom lip for a moment.

"I lost my mother in a car accident when I was 10 years old." Link answered softly not looking her in the eyes but resting his hand on hers, right over his chest. She could tell this was hard for him to talk about. He couldn't even look at her. "It's not that I don't want to let you in Trace. I don't even like thinking about it. I know you feel like of the two of us you're the least experienced and maybe in some ways you are. But in a lot of ways this is my first relationship too. Those other girls never mattered. You do. I just need you to be patient with me." He admitted gently stroking her face.

"You're not ready." Tracy answered in a knowing tone and she meant it in more ways than one. He wasn't ready to talk, or let her in. He wasn't ready for the kind of relationship they had. It was deep. They're young and it meant so much more than either of them could understand just yet. Neither of them had ever been in love before. She wasn't sure if Link was in love with her or not. It was probably too soon for that. She could only hope he felt a small fraction of the intensity that she felt for him. Tracy knew she was in love with him the first moment she saw him. He looked down and she hooked his chin with her finger.

"It's okay. I can wait." She nodded with a loving smile and understanding in her eyes. Link smiled knowing she couldn't have been anymore perfect in that moment if she had tried.

"What did I do to deserve you, Tracy Turnblad?" Link smiled leaning in close.

"Some guys just have all the luck." Tracy replied with a flirtatious smile and a cute wink imitating his own. His signature wink made all the girls swoon but he was pretty sure Tracy was the only girl who could make his heart flutter the way she just had. He caressed her cheek before combing his slender fingers through her silky hair. Tracy sighed into his touch. His lips lingered above hers; their eyes locking before he finally kissed her. It had only been a few days but Tracy felt like it had been forever since she had felt his lips upon hers. She never wanted to go that long without kissing him again.

His arms pulled her closer, wrapping tightly around her waist. She willingly let his tongue slip pass her lips delving into the depths of her sweet mouth. His tongue felt like velvet expertly massaging against hers. His hand was tenderly gripping her neck as he tilted his head deepening the kiss. Tracy flicked her tongue against his before playfully nipping at him bottom lip with her teeth. Link grinned against her mouth devilishly capturing her lips. Tracy moaned against his mouth when she felt his hands begin to roam. His hand went from her neck sliding down her arm causing her to shiver and goosebumps flourished across her skin. Her skin was flushed heated with desire.

She was so lost in the passion of their kiss she was pretty sure her brain had lost all function. Link broke the kiss leaving her breathless. His lips ventured down her neck kissing and softly sucking the delicate skin. She bravely let her hands start to explore, running over his chest and then up his back. He was wearing a sweater but that didn't stop her from enjoying the feel of his toned body underneath her fingertips. Link sighed in content as her hands gently and tentatively touched him, wishing for more of her touching him.

She briefly began to wonder, as Link's actions became bolder, how he could possibly enjoy this as much as she did. She wished she could stop having these moments of doubt altogether, but it was hard. Even after Link reassured her multiple times she still felt in the pit of her stomach that she was somehow not good enough. She was not skinny enough of pretty enough to be with the likes of Link Larkin. It was the sounds of immature school kids haunting her that echoed in her head. She still had insecurities, the only time they seemed to be an issue anymore was when she and Link got close to going too far. She tried to tell herself she was being silly and remind herself of all the wonderful things Link had said himself, but it was always still in the back of her mind. When she touched him she was feeling a perfectly sculpted body that any girl would want to get her hands on. She was voluptuous and made of soft curves, which was something most boys didn't seem to find attractive. While she in her confident moments saw voluptuous curves, boys saw a short chubby girl.

She was lost in her own thoughts by the time Link's lips found their way back to hers. She wasn't expecting it when she felt his hand slowly slip up her side and fully cover her breast. She took in a sharp intake of breath with a gasp, her eyes instantly popping open. She let out a husky, involuntary moan that sounded completely unlike her when he gave her breast a firm squeeze. Her nipple instantly hardened beneath his touch. Her heart lurched into her chest pounding wildly at the new sensation. She immediately jumped back creating space between them. Link looked alarmed with concern.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Link began to apologize his face becoming even more flushed. He looked into her eyes trying to read her and all he could see was fear. "I…I got carried away." He added regretfully. His hands had grazed the side of her breast and he had accidentally touched them a few times. This was the first time he had ever purposefully full on copped a feel. He had been wanting too for so long time. He would allow his hands to wander cautiously always wanting to touch more of her but never giving into the temptation. Now he remembered why, it was because of the way she was looking at him right now with a mixture of fear, surprise, worry and doubt. He wanted to reach for her and offer a comforting touch, tell her how sorry he was but decided to keep his hands to himself with that look still on her face. Tracy was trying to read him as well. He looked worried like he had just done the wrong thing. He reminded her of an adorable puppy that had just been scolded.

"It's okay." Tracy managed to utter finally finding her voice. She was still flustered by the new sensations and feelings just a gentle touch from him could evoke. It was frightening and intriguing all at the same time. This was all so new and she wasn't sure she was ready for it. Her heart was still pounding wildly in her chest. Her nipple was still tingling from his touch and she was completely turned on. She had conflicting emotions of not wanting to stop and knowing she wasn't ready. She felt her cheeks burn crimson thinking forbidden thoughts.

"Trace…" Link spoke softly causing her to finally look him in the eye, instead of looking into the distance at the wall. She took his hand in hers attempting to ease his worries. He gave her a small smile.

"I just wasn't expecting it." Tracy offered slowly feeling awkward. _Or the things he's able to make her feel. _

"You're not ready." Link answered in a knowing tone offering the same understanding she had given him. Tracy shook her head and bit her bottom lips. "It's okay. I can wait." He smiled repeating her words back to her. Her face lit up with a smile and she gave him a loving hug. He nuzzled his face into her neck dropping a few kisses there before pulling away. Tracy stared at him wanting to ask him something but didn't know how to put it. "What?" He asked after a moment of her looking at him that way.

"I know that you've been with other girls…but how many?" Tracy asked hesitantly not sure if she really even wanted to know. Link had already admitted to her he had dated plenty of girls, and had been sexually active with some of them. But he had never really told her _how many _girls he had been with. She was hoping she didn't have to measure up to half the female population of Baltimore. _It couldn't have been that many, could it?_

"You want a ball park figure?" Link joked with an awkward laugh scratching the back of his head.

"Well hopefully it wasn't the whole ball park." Tracy teased with a grin.

"There was that one time in New York…" Link smirked playfully.

"Are you trying to freak me out?" Tracy exclaimed with a pout.

"Are you calling me a harlot?" Link accused.

"Of course not, harlot's get paid for it." Tracy reminded with a teasing smile.

"I don't come cheap…" Link offered with a smirk.

"…But the kisses come free." Tracy smiled giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "How many? I think I have a right to know." She asked pointedly a bit more seriously.

"Would 'I lost count' be an acceptable answer?" Link grinned and she gave him a look. "Okay, okay! I think it was…I want to say 5." He answered trying to remember. Tracy gulped trying not to look intimidated. "See? That's why I didn't want to say." He sighed.

"What?" Tracy asked trying to act like it didn't bother her.

"Don't you see that they don't matter? You're the only one that I want." Link promised cupping her cheek. Tracy bit her lower lip blushing with the thought of asking a potentially embarrassing question.

"Have you ever…you know…" Tracy trailed off looking down hoping he'd get the hint and she wouldn't have to utter the words. Link gave her a confused look trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"Have I ever…?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"You know…" Tracy began awkwardly. _She couldn't say it. _

"Just say it Trace. You don't have to feel embarrassed. You can tell me anything." Link reassured her.

"Do I turn you on…at all?" Tracy asked carefully putting it in more innocent terms.

"Haven't I answered that several times?" Link replied giving her a look. He didn't mind reassuring her of how he felt but the idea of her not believing him was bothersome. She was so confident before they began dating and he hated to think that somehow being with him had made that confidence waiver. He also knew it was normal for all teenage girls to have insecurities, boys too for that matter. "You're aware you're the one who stopped this from going any further?" He teased with a grin. She smiled slightly blushing.

"So you've thought about…_it?"_ Tracy asked raising an eyebrow. Link wasn't sure how to answer this. He didn't want to freak her out by being too vague and if he was too honest he could still end up freaking her out.

"Yes, of course I have. There are times you make it _so hard. _Darlin,' sometimes I don't think your realize the effect you have on me. So I take things slow…because the last thing I want to do is scare you or rush into anything your not ready for. When you're ready I'll _show you _just how attracted I am to you and how much you turn me on. Until then, I promise to be a good boy." Link smiled leaning closely to her but there was mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Hopefully not _too good." _Tracy smiled nipping his bottom lip with her teeth before running her tongue across his lips.

"See? Now that's just not fair." Link chuckled with a grin pressing his lips against hers. She let out a happy sigh leaning against his chest. "If you don't get going soon you're going to be late." He reminded. Tracy groaned with a pout. She had managed to get out of school a bit early to go see Link and now she only had 10 minutes to make it to the Corny Collins show in time.

"I guess I really should get going then." Tracy answered nonchalantly remaining in her position and not moving.

"Yeah." Link agreed with his arms still resting comfortably around her. She tilted her head up smiling at him and he smiled in return.

"Ok. I'm going. I'll call you tonight." Tracy smiled finally getting up.

"I'll be here." Link nodded and she kissed him one last time before making her way to the door.

"Link?" Tracy called as she turned around.

"Yeah?" Link asked looking at her.

"I really miss dancing with you on the show." Tracy smiled warmly.

"I'll be back in no time." Link promised with a grin watching her walk away with a satisfied smile. It felt really good to not be fighting with Tracy anymore. He found that being upset with Tracy was utterly exhausting. It had weighed on his mind the entire time they weren't talking, just plaguing him. He had hated the feeling. It was then that he started to realize that Tracy meant more to him than he even understood. He could have anyone but she was all he could think about, all that mattered. It was a scary feeling that he found himself wanting to embrace and run away from all at the same time.

_**XoXoXoXoX**_

Amber sat at the kitchen table picking at her breakfast. Vinnie stood at the counter drinking some orange juice. Vinnie walked around the counter and snatched a piece of toast off of her plate.

"Hey!" Amber cried glaring at him.

"What? I'm doing you a favor. You're getting fat." Vinnie smirked taking a bite of the toast.

"I am not!" Amber hissed.

"Maybe that's why that black boy hasn't noticed you yet." Vinnie grinned tauntingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Amber gasped her cheeks burning crimson.

"I'm not stupid. I wasn't born yesterday. I saw you two together. He's the one your getting dance lessons from." Vinnie stated. She knew there was no use lying. Vinnie was a bastard, but a smart one at that. "If you just tell the truth maybe I won't tell your mother." He smirked mercilessly.

"Fine! Yes I am getting dance lessons from him. It's not a big deal!" Amber snapped.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Vinnie grinned. "Truth can be so deceptive can't it? I think sometimes we bend the truth to fit what we want it to be, but then is it really true? Is something true just because we believe in it?" He went on and all Amber heard was _blah, blah, blah. _

"Are you trying to be philosophical? Is there even a point to your ramblings?" Amber asked giving him an annoyed glare.

"It's just interesting to think about. I mean to Seaweed, the truth is he's being a good guy by helping you out and in return it's helping him out financially. Now in reality he's lying to his beautiful girlfriend and all of his friends, sneaking around like some kind of traitor." Vinnie explained. Amber could practically feel her blood boiling.

"Seaweed is a good guy! How would you know if he told them or not!" Amber snapped and Vinnie smirked. He had struck a chord.

"Because there's no way he'd tell them that he was hanging around with the likes of you. Why do you think Aunt Velma had my school records faked…so no one would know I am a Von Tussel. You said so yourself they'd never talk to me if they knew I was related to you." Vinnie reminded her tauntingly. Velma was good friends with someone on the school board and had easily faked his records. All of the kids at school knew Vinnie as _Vinnie Van Den Burgh_.

"You don't know anything about Seaweed!" Amber growled angrily.

"Don't fool yourself cousin. You're getting too close. You're developing feelings…" Vinnie began before she viciously cut him off.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Amber hissed warningly.

"Yes I do and you know it. That's why you're getting so upset." Vinnie smiled in amusement. He enjoyed pissing her off immensely. "I'm just saying be careful. I'd hate to see you get hurt or do anything to jeopardize the hard work we've done." He added.

"Ha, like you would care if I got hurt." Amber scoffed.

"You have a point." Vinnie smirked. "I just don't want your feelings getting in the way." He admitted.

"They won't" Amber replied through gritted teeth.

"So you admit you have feelings for him?" Vinnie challenged raising an eyebrow.

"Feelings for whom?" Velma asked as she walked into the kitchen and Amber let out a small gasp. She squirmed not knowing what to say, with fear in her eyes. Vinnie was a quick thinker and decided to save her.

"Link. Amber was just telling me that she still has feelings for Link. She was hiding it so well too." Vinnie shook his head covering for her. Velma frowned looking at her daughter sympathetically. She wrapped her arms around Amber, pulling her head to her chest and stroking her hair.

"My poor baby. Don't you worry. You'll have Link back soon enough. You just wait, as soon as Vinnie pries him from underneath that whale Link will be running into your arms." Velma promised lovingly.

"That is if he can still walk and isn't splattered to the ground." Vinnie smirked to which Velma laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"That moment is coming soon isn't it Vincent? You said they were just about done…" Velma reminded.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Amber interjected smirking at him.

"And why's that?" Velma asked looking at her.

"I told you it was going to take a lot to break them up. They got into one fight, big deal. It lasted for two days and then they were back to flirting and kissing in the halls. I heard some of the girls gossiping that they seem closer than ever." Amber explained looking from her Mother, to Vinnie raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Is this true Vinnie?" Velma asked looking concerned. "I'd like to get this show on the air soon, not two years from now." She added looking at him expectantly. She had a lot riding on him.

"I know what I'm doing." Vinnie stated evenly.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt if you…turned it up a notch?" Velma suggested.

"I've got it under control." Vinnie replied. "Now if you'll excuse, I have places to go, relationships to destroy…the usual." He smiled grimly before gathering his schoolbooks and walking out the back door.

"I hope he's right." Velma muttered to herself.

**_XoXoXoXoXoX_**

It had been just about two weeks that Link was out injured. That meant no Link at rehearsal, or at the show at all. The only time Tracy got to see him was at school in the halls or in the few classes they shared together so they weren't seeing each other quite as much. Although Vinnie was stepping in as her partner when Link would ask her about rehearsals or the show she left out all mentions of Vinnie unless Link came out and asked her about him. She knew how Link felt about Vinnie and she just didn't want to cause any more ripples between them after their first big fight.

She hadn't told Link how she and Vinnie had hit it off and became pretty good friends. She didn't share with him the fact that Vinnie showered her with attention. She didn't know why Vinnie had taken such a liking to her but she had to admit she really enjoyed the attention. Vinnie just like Link, could have any girl he wanted yet he seemed to be more interested in Tracy than anything else. Vinnie had this strange way of making her feel special. Link made her feel special too, but with Vinnie it was different.

She had liked Link for 3 long years and gone completely unnoticed. She looked on as he dated snotty girls like Amber and looked through Tracy like she was invisible. She watched as he sang and danced his way into her heart without even knowing or meaning too. She watched, waited and hoped. All the while he didn't know she existed. With Vinnie it was different. Vinnie noticed her and saw something in her. She didn't have to watch him prance around with girls like Shelly or Amber, all he seemed to see was her. He liked her first. For whatever reason he seemed to have developed a crush on her and that made her feel special.

She didn't tell Link of how Vinnie constantly tried to flirt with her. She didn't tell him of how Vinnie purposefully found ways of touching her. She didn't dare tell him that sometimes she guiltily felt like she liked it. He was after all a very nice and cute boy. Link was the center of her world, but she couldn't help the way Vinnie managed to make her blush. She didn't tell Link how she and Vinnie had hung out, outside of the show a few times or that she was starting to consider him a good friend. She tried to shake her head of these thought as Vinnie easily slipped his arms around her while they danced. He held her more closely than he really needed to. His hands managed to wander more than they should have. Maybe it was all in her head, dancing was physical after all. But his movements seemed to become bolder each day. The last few notes of the song played and they were off the air. All the council kids broke off in different directions towards the dressing room, exhausted and ready to go home. Some of them didn't even bother going to the dressing room and headed right for the exit door. Within ten minutes most of the kids were gone and Tracy was sitting on the coach in the dressing room waiting for Seaweed and Penny. Seaweed was supposed to be giving her a ride home. She looked over a bit surprised when Vinnie sat down beside her.

"Oh, I thought you left." Tracy smiled warmly.

"Without saying goodbye to you? Never dollface." Vinnie answered smoothly putting his arm across the couch around Tracy. "You were great tonight." He offered with a smile.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself." Tracy smiled back.

"So…I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to my house for dinner sometime? I told my mom a lot about you and she really wants to meet you." Vinnie offered.

"Really? What kind of things did you tell her about me?" Tracy asked sounding surprised.

"I told her that my dance partner on the Corny Collins Show was one of the most amazing, inspirational, enthusiastic, and talented girls I've ever met. I told her I wasn't sure about moving here but you make me feel like I belong." Vinnie explained looking into her eyes with so much feeling. "She said any girl I talk like this about she's got to meet. I guess she's not use to hearing me like this over a girl. I guess I just can't help it. I mean I really like you Tracy." He added with a bashful smile placing his hand on hers in what she considered to be an innocent gesture.

"I like you too Vinnie." Tracy smiled sweetly. "And I'd be honored to meet your mother." She added enthusiastically.

"Great, so this weekend maybe? We can help her around the kitchen and stuff if you don't mind? I try to do whatever I can to help out. It's not easy being a single mother and raising us on her own. I guess I've kind of become the man of the house." Vinnie continued to lie. He knew exactly what he was doing. He had been watching Link and Tracy closely for sometime now and could see some of the flaws and cracks in their relationship. Tracy was normally a very confident girl but being with Link understandably sometimes made her feel insecure. Link wasn't ready to give Tracy what she wanted by letting her in and Vinnie had picked up on this early on from several conversations he had heard between them. He just had to make Tracy feel like she was close to him, closer to him than she was to Link. He knew that picking at the cracks in their relationship was the key.

"What happened to your father?" Tracy asked sympathetically.

"He left my mother when we were young. Now it's just my mom, my sister and I." Vinnie explained knowing full well that he had two happily married parents.

"That's awful." Tracy frowned giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Not really. I figure if he doesn't want to be in our lives then I don't want him to be." Vinnie reasoned. "You look really pretty tonight." He added softly stroking his thumb across her cheek.

"I do?" Tracy uttered and she realized he was too close for comfort, closer than he should be but she couldn't look away.

"Tracy!" Penny called approaching them quickly and looking alarmed. Vinnie moved away but kept his arm around Tracy. Penny had noticed Vinnie had his arm around Tracy from across the room. She was waiting for Seaweed because he was in talking with Corny. Vinnie seemed to be getting a little too comfortable with Tracy, considering she had a boyfriend, and Penny decided to intervene.

"What?" Tracy asked looking at her best friend puzzled. Penny stared down at Vinnie's arm. Tracy followed her gaze but still didn't seem to get it.

"How do you think Link would feel if he saw you like this…all mashed up against _another _crooner?" Penny reminded. "I'm just glad he's not here to see this because if he saw another guy with his around you…" She began ranting trying to explain how awful this looked. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought Tracy and Vinnie were together.

"Too late."

And Penny was silenced by sound of Link's voice coming from behind her. Tracy jumped up immediately and Vinnie did the same.

"Link." Tracy uttered with a half smile not sure if he was angry or not by the look on his face.

"I came here because I wanted to surprise you. I don't need the crutches or the brace anymore." Link answered barely able to look at her.

"That's great!" Tracy exclaimed noticing the crutches were gone and he was back to his normal self.

"But it looks like I am the one who got surprised." Link added sounding more heartbroken than bitter as he threw the flowers he had brought with him in the garbage can and turned on his heel walking away.

"Link!" Tracy called running after him. Amber had been sitting in the corner getting ready to leave as she watched the entire thing unfold. Vinnie caught her eye and gave a triumphant smile. He then nodded his head towards the door. She looked at him confused for a moment and then finally registering what he was saying. He wanted her to go after Link. This was her opportunity to seduce Link and finally break he and Tracy up. Amber sat at her vanity mirror biting her lip looking unsure of what to do. She could only think of one thing…_Seaweed. _Vinnie couldn't believe it. She was hesitating! Von Tussels don't hesitate. They get the job done. He watched her intently and she continued to stay where she was. When she finally looked at him his eyes were saying _what's it going to be Amber? _

**_XoXoXoXoX_**

She chased him through the dressing room and studio calling his name but he just wasn't slowing down. When she ran after him into the hallway leading to the exit door he finally stopped. His back was to her and she was desperate for words that would calm him down, until he finally turned on her. His usually warm blue eyes were fueled with anger and she hated the way he was looking at her.

"Link…whatever you're thinking…that wasn't what it looked like! It was innocent." Tracy insisted desperately.

"Really? Because it looked like another guy had his arm around my girl. You're saying that's not what I saw?" Link fumed walking toward her enraged.

"It is but…" Tracy tried to explain looking away. Link grabbed her hand flashing the promise ring in front of her face.

"Does _this _mean nothing to you?!" Link snapped dropping her hand.

"Of course it does…" Tracy cried but she was cut off again.

"We're going steady, that ring is a symbol of our commitment. That means I should be the only guy touching you!" Link yelled and she had never seen him this angry. Sure he had been upset that night at the club but not this angry.

"Seaweed puts his arm around me all the time!" Tracy argued.

"That's different." Link insisted.

"How? Vinnie is my friend just like Seaweed is. It shouldn't be any different!" Tracy insisted heatedly.

"It is different! Seaweed is our mutual friend. I trust him. How would you feel if I put my arm around Amber?" Link scoffed incredulously.

"You two have a history. She used to be your girlfriend. Besides you two aren't even friends." Tracy reminded.

"And since when do you consider Vinnie to be such a great friend? Next you're gonna tell me you've been hanging out with him outside of the show." Link exclaimed sarcastically but Tracy didn't say a word. She only looked away with guilt hidden in her eyes. "Oh my God, you have been." Link stated with a sigh not needing her to confirm or deny. He knew by the look in her eyes. His sigh was tired and full of disappointment, disbelief and a hint of betrayal.

"Link…" Tracy's voice was weak.

"You've been lying to me." Link replied and there is a crack in his voice that tears her up inside. But it's the crack in his heart that she can't see that's truly heartbreaking.

"No, I never lied to you." Tracy shook her head wishing with everything she had that this didn't look as bad as it seemed.

"Right, you've just been conveniently keeping things from me. That's so much better." Link corrected with a bitter chuckle.

"I knew you'd get upset if I told you. Vinnie and I are just friends. It's not a big deal. You might not trust him. You don't like him for some reason and I don't get it but that's fine. You should trust _me. _You should know that I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship." Tracy argued passionately.

"You already have." Link answered flatly. "I did trust you, but how am I supposed to trust you now that I know you've been keeping things from me?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't think it was a big deal. I knew it would only cause problems." Tracy tried to reason.

"You remember not that long ago before school started, you were feeling insecure. Sometimes you still do. You wonder why I want you over any other girl. Your weight doesn't bother me Trace. I think you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. But I fell for you because of your heart and who you are as a person. You have this way of lighting up the entire room with your presence. You believe in people. You stand for the right thing even if it means you'll have to pay for it. You're amazing. You came into my life like this beautiful hurricane waking up a heart that was so afraid to feel, still is. You made me want to _try_." Link explained a hint of tears forming in his eyes. "Lately I feel like we're drifting. I feel like the things I loved about you are slowing starting to fade the more you're around him. You're still that same kind girl that sees the best in people and that's why you can't what I see. I've tried to fight it but the gap forming between us continues to grow. I can't do this anymore." Link shook his head and now Tracy had tears streaming down her face. Link felt completely betrayed.

"Link, oh sorry if I am interrupting anything. Do you think you could give me a ride? Tammy must have forgotten she was supposed to give me a ride tonight and she left without me so I was just wondering…" Amber asked as she approached looking between Link and Tracy. Tracy tried to wipe away her tears and hide her face. Amber was the last person she wanted to see her cry. Link sucked in a breath considering it for a moment before finally taking his eyes off Tracy and looking at Amber.

"Yeah, sure." Link agreed finally.

"Link please…" Tracy pleaded. "We need to talk." She insisted.

"I think I've had all that I can handle tonight. Goodbye Tracy." Link answered and with that he was walking away with Amber trailing closely behind him. Tracy watched his retreating form with tears in her eyes and a deep pain in her heart. It didn't take long for Penny to find her in the hall, her face filled with overwhelming concern. Seaweed stood in the doorway feeling confused as he watched Penny walk over to Tracy and pull her into a tight hug.

"What happened?" Penny asked softly with concern.

"I don't know." Tracy sniffled still trying to figure it all out. "I think Link might have just broken up with me." She admitted crying harder into Penny's chest.

"I'm sure he wasn't breaking up with you. What did he say?" Penny asked giving her best friend a comforting squeeze and trying to be supportive.

"He said he couldn't do this anymore. And then he left with Amber." Tracy cried. Her body was shaking with emotion in Penny's arms. Penny just held her tighter.

"As in Amber Von Tussel?" Seaweed asked from the doorway sounding surprised.

"What other Amber do you know?" Penny sighed as if it were obvious. "Come on Trace, let's get you home and we'll talk all about this. Link wasn't breaking up with you. He was just upset. He just needs time." She reassured and Tracy gave her a small nod. Penny led the way with her arm still wrapped around Tracy and Seaweed followed behind not sure what to feel.

**_XoXoXoXoX_**

**A/N: **_A quick apology to anyone who doesn't like long chapter cause I know this one was a whopper! My chapters are usually long but this was longer than usual, it was more like 2 chapters in one. Since the 50__th__ thread at Fan Forum had approached for us Zikki fans I decided to just keep it as one super long chapter in celebration of the thread instead of splitting it up. So I really hope you girls like it. Happy 50__th__ Zikki thread! I love you guys. _

**Special thanks to: **_Anna, Carrie, onetreefan, weeping daphne, Froody, FelineMimiDavis74, ZacELover01, writergirl2003, Lil Bre, daydreamer22688, Ley, -XxDulce.Beat, Tasie, ZikkiFan33, Becky, Katherine. X, hairspraygirl, nocens-somnium, Kimmy, and SapphireSteel for the awesome reviews! In the words of Nikki Blonsky, you guys are AMAZING!! Thanks so much, it means a lot to me. And one the hopeful chance I didn't lose anyone with this monstrous chapter; I leave you with a preview…_

_**Preview: **__Amber has Link all alone in his car, will she take advantage? Is Link upset enough to let her? Meanwhile Seaweed feels the sting of betrayal and Penny finally confronts him about what he has been doing with his time. Tracy is distraught, was Link breaking up with her? Vinnie is still up to his old antics. Will he use the rift between Link and Tracy to his advantage? Link makes his return to the Corny Collins show! All of that and much more so remember to read and review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The entire car ride was complete silence, except for the sound of breathing or the occasional sigh. Amber would throw a quick glance in Link's direction every so often but his expression hadn't changed. His face was cold blue steel and he appeared to be lost in thoughts, that or he was concentrating very hard on the road ahead of him. She wasn't used to seeing him this way. He was so good at the old look good, smile and dance routine that she never considered maybe he was faking it too.

Tracy meant a lot to Link. If Amber couldn't tell back when she and Link were an item, she knew now more than ever. This wasn't a silly phase and he hadn't gone crazy when he chose Tracy. He was in love with Tracy Turnblad. Despite what some would consider obvious flaws and with reckless abandon toward what the rest of the world thought, he had fallen for Tracy. She didn't understand it but it was real and true.

Link slowed down the car in front of Amber's house before coming to a complete stop. His hands were resting on the steering wheel tightly, his gaze directed straight ahead. Amber was supposed to use this as an opportune time to seduce Link and finally seal the deal in this plan she and Vinnie had worked on for so long. That's what she was _supposed _to do.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked after a moment finally breaking the silence, not moving to get out of the car. It might not have been what she should have said but it was what she was really wondering. The question seemed to catch Link off guard because he looked at her like she had just grown a second head. He hadn't been expecting what almost sounded like genuine concern in her voice. Although he was pretty sure nothing about Amber Von Tussel was genuine.

"No…no, I'm not okay." Link responded and she was equally surprised by his raw honesty to the question. Amber was certainly the last person he ever thought he'd be confiding in. Where was his plastic smile when he needed it? He should be playing it cool and saying everything was groovy. But it wasn't, and he wasn't.

"It's because of Vinnie? He really gets to you doesn't he? He's not a good guy but Tracy can't see that." Amber replied knowingly and she wasn't sure where she was going with this. It wasn't a part of the plan. In fact everything she was saying could very well _hurt_ the plan.

"You see it?" Link questioned looking over at her.

"Tracy isn't like us. I think you know that. She's the type of person to give someone the benefit of the doubt even if she's been done wrong by them. She's the type of person who puts others ahead of herself. I think that's one of the reasons you fell for her." Amber answered honestly and Link looked surprised by her insight.

"I thought you hated Tracy." Link answered incredulously.

"That doesn't mean I don't see things." Amber shrugged with a smirk. "To her, Vinnie is a good guy who wants to be her friend, and he's done nothing to prove otherwise." She reminded.

"What do you see when you look at Vinnie?" Link sighed looking straight ahead again.

"A snake." Amber replied honestly. She mentally kicked herself. If she blew this for all of them she'd never live it down. Her mother would cut her off, and send her to boarding school.

"Things were so much easier when it was you and me." Link admitted swallowing hard.

"Yeah, but what's so great about easy? It's the things that you have to fight for that mean the most." Amber smiled and she couldn't help thinking of Seaweed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Amber Von Tussel?" Link laughed giving her a strange look.

"It must be the lack of sleep. If you tell anyone I said any of this I'll deny it…and they won't believe you anyway." Amber smirked playfully. _What was she doing?_ She had to shake whatever sympathy she was feeling and put her game face on. She thought of her mother and Vinnie, and all the expectations they had. Her chest tightened with panic. She was blowing it. This was her chance to be the victorious one and shine, yet she was blowing it. "Then again, maybe easy can be great too. Relationships shouldn't be all work." She added with a sultry smile changing her tune.

Link looked her in the eyes. Amber leaned forward licking her lips, inching closer and closer. Link hadn't moved and showed no signs of accepting or rejecting her. She thought of Seaweed's hands on her waist. She thought of how she seemed to dance into his arms perfectly. She thought of how he was finally looking at her like she was a person. She then thought of the promise she had made him. She promised she'd leave Link and Tracy alone. Although by just being involved in this plan in anyway was breaking that promise, it felt like being the cause of Link's infidelity would be crossing the line of no return. She thought of how Seaweed managed to make her heart flutter and how she wished she could feel that way all of the time.

She was mere inches away from Link's lips and before he could say or do anything, she backed away just as quickly as she had leaned in. Link looked at her feeling puzzled and confusion was etched across his face. She looked into those deep blue eyes finally noticing how beautifully broken they were. His eyes told the story of someone who had been forced to grow up just a little too soon.

"I was going to say I should have known better…" Link spoke finally but she was now looking out the window avoiding eye contact. "Why do you do that?" He asked curiously shaking his head.

"I don't know." Amber admitted quietly.

"It's because you can't stand the idea of losing. You want what Tracy has just for the sake of her not having it. It's never been about me. Even with you and Shelly it wasn't about me. All I've ever been is a trophy." Link chuckled with a bitter tinge in his voice.

"Like you wanted to be with me because you loved me so much?" Amber scoffed with a laugh. Link had to smile because she had a point. "And that's not why, for the record." She added finally looking at him.

"Then why?" Link asked again.

"Because this is who I am. And your right, I can't stand losing. But even more than that, I can't afford it." Amber explained. "Goodnight Link and thanks for the ride." She added with a smile reaching for the door handle.

"Amber." Link called and she ducked her head in the window after closing the door.

"Yeah?" Amber questioned curiously.

"It doesn't have to be..." Link replied. "…who you are, I mean." He added offering a wink. Amber smiled. He still hadn't lost his charm.

"Goodnight Link Larkin." Amber smirked before turning to walk away.

**_XoXoXoXoX_**

Tracy walked towards the Corny Collins studio with a heavy heart. She'd normally be riding to the show with Link but she hadn't seen him since he left last night with Amber. He hadn't shown up to school that day, which really wasn't like him. She was worried for his well-being and for the status of their fractured relationship. She wasn't sure if he had broken up with her. She didn't know if her heart could take it if the answer was yes. It had been plaguing her ever since and she spent the night crying in Penny's arms. Was she wrong for being friends with Vinnie? Vinnie had done nothing but try to be her friend ever since she met him. Perhaps she had just let things get a little too friendly. She and Link had finally recovered from that night at the club and now this. She felt like she was on an emotional roller coaster. She heard a car door slam behind her but didn't turn around. Vinnie was swiftly walking along side her with a charming smile.

"Hey dollface. Why didn't you tell me you needed a ride?" Vinnie asked with an innocent smile. "I would have offered you one but I assumed you'd be catching a ride with Link." He added with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Link wasn't in school today." Tracy answered quietly. Vinnie held open the studio door for her and they both walked inside.

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble between the two of you." Vinnie offered feigning sincerity and concern. He was smiling inside.

"I think Link might have the wrong idea about us." Tracy answered referring to herself and Vinnie.

"Does he?" Vinnie asked raising an eyebrow.

"He seems to think that we flirt." Tracy shrugged with a frown.

"I know that for some odd reason Link doesn't like me, but he should trust you." Vinnie reasoned giving her back a comforting rub as they walked down the corridor. "To be honest, I guess I wouldn't like me too much if I were him either." He added looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Why's that?" Tracy asked stopping in her tracks and looking at him.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't crazy about you. The truth is I like you Tracy. I don't think I have ever liked a girl quite like this…and if Link wasn't in the picture…" Vinnie began slipping his hand through a few strands of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. Tracy's breath caught in her throat. She took Vinnie's hand and gently guided it away from her face.

"Link is in the picture. I'm sorry Vinnie, but I love Link. If I somehow didn't make that clear before, I'm saying it now." Tracy answered in a soft, firm tone.

"But does he love you, the way you deserve to be loved? He makes walking away from you look easy, in a way that I could never do." Vinnie shook his head looking into her eyes. "Does he love you?" He asked. Tracy was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Eventually…" Tracy nodded intensely because she needed to believe in Link, but she knew his heart wasn't there yet.

"You're too good for eventually dollface." Vinnie smiled caressing her cheek. "Who wants eventually when you can have now?" He murmured softly moving in closer. Tracy was starting to realize it must have been Vinnie's developing romantic interest in her, that she had been oblivious too, that had Link flipping his lid. Sure she knew Vinnie was really nice and attentive and maybe even flirty but she never thought anything serious of it.

"Link will be worth the wait." Tracy replied adamantly while backing away.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt Tracy. Link's no good for you." Vinnie sighed and started walking again towards the dressing room.

"You don't even know him." Tracy argued following behind him.

"Well, what I do know I don't like." Vinnie replied evenly.

"And what's that?" Tracy questioned crossing her arms over her chest and Vinnie stopped and turned to look at her just outside of the dressing room.

"He's selfish and he's not above using people for his own personal gain. I just don't want to see you used and spat out the way that girl Amber was." Vinnie explained.

"Amber?" Tracy scoffed. "I think you've got that all wrong…" She shook her head.

"He's a leech, and it's a pattern. Shelley told me how he started out liking her and she was one of the most popular girls on the show. Then he choose Amber over her because not only was Amber popular, winning Miss Teenager Hairspray several times and all, but her mother was also the station manager. Her mother had control over his career. It had nothing to do with having feelings for Amber." Vinnie pointed out. "And didn't you tell me he didn't go to that march with you?" He reminded with a frown.

"Yes, but…" Tracy uttered.

"And that was because he cared more about himself and his career, than doing the right thing. Link will do whatever it takes to be on top." Vinnie insisted.

"You're wrong. Link felt awful for not going to the march. He even went to my house and stayed with my parents because he was so worried about me. He went against what everyone else thought by choosing to be with me. I'm not exactly the conventional choice but he saw passed all that." Tracy argued passionately.

"And I know it must have seemed like some huge romantic gesture when he kissed you in front of everyone and chose you over Amber, but even that was self-serving. Amber had just been dethroned and you were rising in popularity for weeks. You think it's some great coincidence he started showing interest in you after you became the most popular girl on the show?" Vinnie countered his argument becoming more convincing. "You're just the flavor of the week. Once a girl surpasses your popularity, she'll be the next one on his arm. It's only a matter of time before he hurts you. I don't want to have to be the one to say all of this to you, but I also don't want to see you get hurt. I care about you Tracy." He admitted softly. Tracy was stunned silent. She didn't want to believe any of the things Vinnie was saying, but she couldn't deny that some of it made sense. She slowly shook her head regaining her voice.

"No. You don't know Link the way that I do. He might have done some bad things in the past but he has a good heart. He wouldn't do something like that. He's with me because he wants to be, not because of some popularity contest." Tracy insisted with tears in her eyes.

"I hope you're right." Vinnie shrugged. "And if not, I'll always be here for you to help pick up the pieces when he's done." He added softly before Seaweed approached them from behind.

"If you don't mind, I'll take care of her from here." Seaweed smiled politely putting a protective arm around Tracy.

"Not a problem at all. You better watch out though. Link might get jealous. I hear he's the possessive type." Vinnie grinned and Seaweed ignored him pulling Tracy along.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Seaweed commented when they were alone in a corner of the room.

"What?" Tracy asked in confusion.

"Spending time with Vinnie, when that is the reason you and Link are having problems in the first place." Seaweed reminded wisely giving her a look.

"So now you're saying I shouldn't even talk to him?" Tracy asked incredulously giving him the same look back.

"I'm saying have you ever known Link to be a jealous guy?" Seaweed asked.

"No, not even when he was with Amber. I'm sure he had more cause to be jealous with her then he does with me." Tracy offered.

"There you go. Link isn't a jealous guy. If he is upset there is probably a good reason to be." Seaweed reasoned. "You need to decide who's more important. Link or Vinnie." He stated simply.

"But Vinnie and I are just friends. It's not like that." Tracy insisted for what had to be the millionth time.

"I realize that, but I don't think you can have both. I don't see them co-existing anytime soon." Seaweed pointed out.

"It wouldn't be right to just stop being his friend." Tracy frowned feeling conflicted. "I mean he's been nothing but good to me. Would you stop being friends with someone just because Penny didn't like them?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Seaweed silently chewed his bottom lip pondering the question for a moment. He immediately thought of Amber and how he had been sneaking around giving her lessons. It felt like over the past few weeks he and Amber were actually starting to become friends. He found himself guiltily enjoying the time he spent with her. There was no doubt in his mind that Penny would definitely disapprove of any type of friendship with Amber. He felt even more ashamed when he thought of how he had been lying to Penny over Amber. Amber a girl he was foolish enough to begin to trust, grow fond of and almost consider a friend. He risked a lot for Amber and all so she could turn around and stick a knife in his back. He felt the bitterness rushing through his body at the thought of her getting into a car with Link, even though she promised she'd leave Link and Tracy alone. Although he didn't know the details of what happened. There was the off chance that she didn't try anything with Link. Maybe she hadn't betrayed him.

"Seaweed?" Tracy called with a chuckle as he snapped out of his daze.

"Oh sorry." Seaweed uttered slightly blushing shaking off the thoughts. "I don't know. I guess it depends. I think I would." He answered even though part of him wasn't really sure.

"If it came down to it, it would always be Link." Tracy admitted and there was no mistaking the love in her eyes.

"You should tell him that." Seaweed offered with a grin nodding toward the door where Link had just made his entrance. Link greeted a few of the council kids before heading over towards IQ. "Or, you could just watch him longingly from afar. That always works too." He teased with a grin after watching her watch Link for a moment.

"I'm gonna talk to him. I just have to get the nerve. I mean I don't even know if he was breaking up with me or not." Tracy reminded worriedly.

"You'll never know if you don't talk to him." Seaweed reminded with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

_**XoXoXoXoX**_

"Oh, I don't know about this Link." IQ uttered uncertainly.

"Would you stop being such a panty waist?" Link groaned sounding annoyed. "It's just harmless fun." He reminded with a devilish grin.

"I know, but I kind of like Vinnie. He's a cool cat." IQ admitted with a slight pout not sure he wanted to be a part of this plan.

"So do I…" Link began with a smile.

"You do?!" IQ asked clearly sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Link shrugged with a smirk.

"I just thought with the way he is always all over Tracy…" IQ answered awkwardly his voice trailing off.

"I can't blame a man for having good taste." Link replied with a fake smile. "Besides, I have nothing to worry about. Tracy's not going anywhere, and I can have anyone I want." He offered putting on his cocky persona.

"You're sure of that?" IQ questioned.

"Positive." Link stated.

"Because it would be kind of embarrassing if Tracy left you for Vinnie after making such a claim." IQ reminded and was awarded with a death glare. "Not that she would!" He added quickly.

"Are you in or not? Think of it as an initiation. He's the new kid on the block and this is our way of welcoming him to the family and making him feel at home." Link explained with an innocent smile.

"So it'll be like we are initiating him into the council?" IQ offered slowly.

"Exactly." Link smiled.

"I guess when you put it like that…count me in." IQ finally decided. Tracy approached them looking like a meek child who had just been scolded. This was a far cry from the Tracy that was usually so bouncy and full of life.

"Hey Link…IQ" Tracy greeted quietly sending IQ a slight nod. "Link could I talk to you for a second?" She asked looking down. Link had focused his attention on the mirror in front of him and he was fussing with his hair not really paying any attention to her.

"What's up Darlin?" Link asked without looking at her. Her heart would normally flutter at the term of endearment but for some reason it didn't come out sounding the way it normally does.

"I meant in private." Tracy answered softly and this finally caused him to look at her.

"It's almost time for the show." Link reminded giving her an apathetic look. She looked at him with disappointment filling her beautiful brown eyes and it was enough to soften him for a moment. "I guess we have a few minutes." He sighed walking passed her and she followed him into the hall.

"Link…" Tracy began and suddenly her heart felt heavy when he turned around to look at her. He was dressed in an all black suit and looked stunningly handsome, a picture of perfection. She could tell by the look in his eyes and the difference in his demeanor that this wasn't _her Link, _the one she had been with for months now. This was Link Larkin, most popular guy in school, chick magnet and TV personality on the Corny Collins Show. Sure, he still had those traits after they started dating but it was different now. Now he was more like the boy she had watched on TV, and from afar in the halls. She was sure it was her fault and in that moment she realized maybe she had made more progress with Link then she had first thought. He had come such a long way from who he was.

"Yes?" Link asked raising a superficial eyebrow.

"I…did…are…" Tracy stammered nervously unable to find the right words.

"Spit it out Darlin. I don't have all day." Link responded coolly with a smile that was as charming as it was faux. She felt her heart tear a little the more he acted like cocky, popular, superficial 'Corny Collins star' Link. She knew this wasn't the real him.

"Were you breaking up with me last night?" Tracy asked with fresh tears in her eyes despite herself.

"Why? Does Vinnie want to know if you're on the make?" Link chuckled sarcastically even though he didn't find the situation particularly funny.

"What? No! I swear it's not like that. I'm sorry I kept things from you. I wish I could take it back. I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't want to cause anymore unnecessary friction between us after our last fight." Tracy tried to explain.

"Keeping things from someone you claim to care about is never the right thing and I wasn't breaking up with you." Link stated and she was a little relieved to hear this even though he was still being cold. The truth was he didn't know if he could end things between them. A lifetime of misery with her had to be better than any kind of life without her. But he felt the need to put his guard back up and act this way, if he was going to get through this in one piece and unscathed.

"So, we're gonna be okay?" Tracy asked hopefully feeling her heart rise just knowing they were still together.

"I don't know." Link shrugged. They stared at each other intensely, both thinking they were right and the other was wrong. There was still so much left unsaid. Tracy could only wish he'd talk to her the way he used too. She thought they had communication issues before, but now Link's guard seemed to be up completely. He was treating her as if she were just another council member.

"5 minutes guys!" IQ called ducking his head out the door. Link turned to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"We have to go." Link stated looking down at her small hand.

"We still need to talk. I don't like how we left things." Tracy answered with pleading eyes.

"After the show." Link offered nonchalantly. He turned to walk away again when she doesn't say anything.

"Wait." Tracy called and he turned to face her once more raising an eyebrow. "Can I at least have a kiss?" She asked with a small smile. His frosty blue eyes looked over her once before he pulled her closer, and kissed the corner of her mouth. She grabbed his head before he could pull away and kissed him hard. He stood rigid and stiff against her and there was no emotion being reciprocated from him. She released him and without a word he walked away from her.

Link sat in front of his vanity mirror, checking his face to make sure he wasn't too flushed. He didn't want anyone to know how her kiss shook him to his very core. He didn't want them to know how much this was all really affecting him. He especially didn't want her to know. He was a good actor and could fake his way through this whole thing if he had too. He hated having to be this way towards her. He knew he had to be this way, be this version of himself. He was still hurt by her keeping things from him, but he bottled those emotions up and put his game face on. If Vinnie wanted to play, then he was finally going to meet _Link Larkin. _

_**XoXoXoXoXoX**_

Link enthusiastically made his return and retook his place as Tracy's partner. They were now all in the middle of performing "Nicest Kids In Town.' Corny sang and all of the council kids danced around him. Link threw IQ a glance and the other boy nodded. On cue at the dance move where they were all supposed to throw their hands in the air, Link and IQ ripped Vinnie's pants down to his ankles pantsing him on live television.

Everyone else in the council tried to keep from laughing as Vinnie struggling to pull his pants up. His face was flushed with embarrassment and IQ couldn't stop laughing. He could also hear Amber's unmistakable cackle. He then noticed the only person not laughing was Tracy. She looked like she felt bad for him. She mouthed a 'sorry.' Vinnie briefly noted he could use this to his advantage later. He threw a glare at Link and all Link could do was smile. Corny kept singing trying to recover from the slip up and the other kids continued to dance. Vinnie tried to shake off the tinge of embarrassment he felt, starting to dance again as well.

They finished roll call and Link calculated each step before deliberately dancing in front of Vinnie, and throwing his elbow back hard. His elbow connected with Vinnie's nose with a loud crack. Everyone in the room seemed to gasp as blood spurted out of Vinnie's nose.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Link apologized looking sincere with a slight chuckle. The singing and dancing had stopped and now all attention was on Link and Vinnie. Vinnie was hunched over holding his nose as blood poured into his hand and down his expensive suit. Before another word could be spoken Vinnie grabbed Link violently by the jacket. Corny stepped in before the situation could escalate, pulling them apart and stepping between. They were off the air and quickly went to a commercial break.

"Easy killer. You wouldn't want to ruin that fake, nice guy image of yours. You think you've got everybody fooled." Link shook his head with a sneer. Corny stood firmly between them, arms extended to try and keep them apart.

"What has gotten into you two?" Motormouth Maybelle asked as she approached in a hushed tone. "We were on the air." She reminded looking back and forth between them.

"What's the matter Link? Afraid someone is going to dethrone you or finally expose you for the fraud you really are?" Vinnie laughed wiping the blood from this face.

"You go ahead and try it." Link challenged not backing down.

"That's enough." Corny warned with a stern tone.

"I guess if I lost everyone I was close too I'd be paranoid too. I mean with a dead mother and an absentee father, one is bound to develop emotional issues." Vinnie snapped with a sinister smile. The entire room was silent and Tracy had a growing knot in her stomach.

"Excuse me?" Link choked. His voice was laced with anger. He felt a stab of pain at the mention of his deceased mother.

"Don't look so surprised. Tracy and I communicate. We tell each other things." Vinnie smiled like he's won and Link can't take it. He felt like he was going to be sick or explode with rage, so he walked off of the set. Tracy watched helplessly, did Vinnie really have to take it that far? Did he have to bring up Link's mother and other things she had confided in him about?

"Vinnie!" Tracy cried and she turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Just let him go." Vinnie insisted. "Come on Tracy, do you really want to be with a guy that is capable of this?" He asked pointing to his face. Tracy yanked her arm from his grasp and took off in the direction Link had gone.

_**XoXoXoXoX**_

Tracy ran into the hall repeatedly calling out his name but she didn't have to look very far. Link stood in the middle of the hall, chest heaving and his back to her. She could practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Link." Tracy cooed softly.

"You told him about my mother? How could you? You know how I feel about that…I can barely bring myself to talk to you about it and you tell him of all people? You told him something so personal and private that I confided in you about?! And then you expect me to be able to open up to you?" Link asked quietly but the anger in his voice was unmistakable. He was trying to control his temper but he felt betrayed.

"Yes, but I didn't think he would use it the way he did. He's my friend and yes we talk sometimes and he's asked about you. I'm sorry." Tracy apologized with a heavy sigh. "Link, you didn't hit him on purpose did you? I really want to believe that you didn't." She added after a brief silence, wishing he would look at her. He finally turned to face her and then walked passed her.

"It was as accidental as him injuring my ankle." Link replied honestly. "God, you are infuriating!" He snapped not really at her but just letting out his out frustration. He turned on her and Tracy looked surprised and a little scared. She wasn't afraid of him. She was just surprised by his angry outburst.

"I don't understand why you hate him so much. Aside from what just happened in there he's never done anything to you." Tracy cried insistently. "Vinnie and I are just friends and I've never tried to control who you hang out with so…" She began frantically.

"See? That's just it! You don't understand! You just don't get it!" Link shouted furiously.

"Then explain it to me! Talk to me!" Tracy demanded becoming angry.

"Tracy, you are a sweet but very naïve girl. You see the world in all vibrant colors, you're accepting and you always give others the benefit of the doubt…" Link tried to explain.

"And that's a bad thing?" Tracy asked incredulously.

"No…but, sometimes yes it can be. I know it's not right. I wish everyone could be like you but that's just not how it is. I am telling you right now, Vinnie is a bad guy. I know he seems like he's trying to be your friend but darlin, he's just a wolf in sheep's clothing. I don't want to see you get hurt because I know he's not who he's pretending to be. Call it instincts, or a gut feeling…but I know he's no good." Link insisted heatedly.

"That's funny, because he feels the same way about you. He thinks you're using me and that you're just going to end up hurting me. He was telling me about some of the other girls you've dated...some of the things he's heard." Tracy replied looking away.

"And you believe him?" Link asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'd like to believe I know you better than that." Tracy answered looking into his eyes. "But why did you choose Shelley over Amber?" She asked. Link shook his head with a sigh before looking up at her.

"Because Amber's mother was the station manager. Amber was starting to outshine Shelley on the show, not because she was more talented but because she was getting a lot more camera time. Velma made sure Amber got a lot of camera time. Which stands to reason who ever her partner was would get the same kind of exposure. Her mother also knew agents and she controlled whether or not I got to sing on the show." Link answered honestly.

"What about me?" Tracy asked with tears in her eyes facing the reality that it was possible for Link to do such a thing. If he could do something like that to the other girls he had been with what made her any different?

"What do you mean what about you?" Link asked looking confused.

"Well, when you finally started to notice me...my popularity had skyrocketed. I was one of the most popular girls on the show by the time we got together." Tracy pointed out.

"Oh my God, is that the kind of stuff he's been filling your head up with?" Link scoffed in disbelief. "Trace, I would never…what we have…I can't even believe you would think that." He uttered feeling at a loss for words. His anger now mixing with disappointment and hurt.

"I don't." Tracy shook her head.

"But you considered it. I can tell by the look on your face when you found out about Shelley and Amber. I'm not proud of some of the choices I've made and some of the things I've done. I'm not gonna lie about it or keep it from you either. You opened up my eyes and made me want to be better than that. The way I feel about you has nothing to do with your status. Trace, I noticed you before all that…in detention when I saw you dance. Hell, even when you auditioned for Velma." Link admitted softening only for a moment while looking into her eyes, and thinking of when he had first truly saw her. He shook off the memories and in an instant his face was back to cold blue steel.

"Link, even before you noticed me I always knew there was more to you than that. I don't want to fight anymore. I just want us to be together." Tracy insisted softly because that was honestly how she felt. She just wanted to put this all behind them.

"I wanted that too, but every time I turn around there's something new. You keeping things from me, Vinnie trying to fill your head with lies…" Link pointed out looking upset.

"So what are you saying Link? That you want me to stop being friends with him when he hasn't really done anything wrong?" Tracy asked. "I just don't understand why this has to be an either, or thing. If you guys tried, maybe you could even be friends." She added hopefully trying to sound enthusiastic and positive. Link shook his head incredulously, apparently she just didn't understand there was no being friends with a manipulative bastard who was trying to steal you're spot and you're girl.

"You're right. You shouldn't have to choose. I'll make the choice for you." Link answered and with that he turned to walk away from her, _from them_.

"Link, no!" Tracy cried chasing after him and grabbing his arm forcing him to turn back around. "So that's it?! What ever happened to letting love and friendship reign? We're going through a rough patch, and we had a few fights so now you're just ready to give it up? There's no choice to be made because it'll always be you. If you really want me to stop being friends with Vinnie, if that's what it's going to take to fix us than I'll do it. I love you Link. I'm in love with you." She admitted letting all of her emotions pour out into one heartfelt confession. _Love. _The word made his stomach do flip-flops. He felt like he was going to be sick with all of the swirling emotions he was feeling. He had never spoken the words to her even after he admitted them to himself so long ago. He crashed his lips against her without warning, aggressively pushing her back against the wall. Tracy certainly wasn't expecting this reaction. He kissed her furiously hard, releasing all of his pent up emotions onto her lips. She felt so much in his kiss, anger, pain, passion, disappointment, desperation and love. His lips claimed her neck with an aching hunger that was only intensified by the anger he felt. Tracy gasped finally able to catch her breath. Her heart was racing and she could barely form a coherent thought. It had never been like this before. His hands that were usually so soft and gentle to the touch were now rough and unforgiving.

"No…you…don't." Link whispered huskily into her ear.

"What?" Tracy barely gasped.

"You don't love me." Link repeated in a whisper giving her earlobe a small nibble. Tracy opened her mouth to argue how wrong he was but before she could say a word she felt his hand slide up her skirt, and between her legs. "When you love someone you don't lie to them…" He continued in a husky voice.

"I didn't…" Tracy argued desperately but it was hard to think with his hand resting on her inner thigh.

"…Or keep things from them. You don't choose others over them…" Link went on quietly.

"I never…" Tracy shook her head with tears building up in her eyes.

"Maybe not meaning too, but you did. When you love someone there's no need to flirt or look at anyone else because that person is all you need." Link murmured against her ear.

"It's not like that…" Tracy insisted as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"And when you love someone you certainly don't let another touch you…" Link breathed into her ear before letting his hand intimately graze her panties. Tracy gasped with a sharp intake of breath, at the new sensation jolting through her body.

"Does Vinnie make you feel the way that I do?" He asked softly. His fingers pressed against her cotton covered, throbbing core with a little more force and she whimpered into his neck wrapping her arms around his shoulders for support. His chest heaved up and down in time with hers.

"Tell me to stop." He pleaded because he needed to hear the words. He would have taken her right there against the wall letting all of his frustrations out. It certainly wasn't a romantic way to share their first time together. It wasn't right. It wasn't time. He still needed to hear her say the words. She couldn't speak. All she could do was bite her bottom lip and try not to moan. Did she even want him to stop?

"STOP!" Corny cried in horror and Link and Tracy jumped apart from each other. He looked back and forth between them completely bewildered. "You two have missed half the show. I come to find you and you're…we don't need another Brenda incident on our hands." He warned in a hushed tone.

"Oh no, we weren't…" Tracy uttered becoming completely flushed. Corny gave her a look. "Please don't tell my parents." She added quickly with a look of alarm.

"Sorry Corny. Things just got carried away. It won't happen again." Link offered coolly slipping back into his TV persona.

"The Ladies Choice is coming up. Get back on the set and I'll deal with you two later." Corny advised sternly and then softening at the look of fear on Tracy's face. "I see no need to involve your parents as long as nothing like this ever happens again." He added to ease her worry and she immediately perked up.

"Oh, thank you!" Tracy smiled throwing her arms around him.

"You guys aren't off the hook." Corny reminded hugging her back with a slight chuckle. "Now go." He nodded and they both went off towards the set.

_**XoXoXoXoX**_

The Corny Collins Show was back from commercial break a few moments after Link and Tracy rejoined the council. Corny was more surprised than anyone when he read that Amber would be the one to lead the Ladies Choice.

"It looks like those new moves of yours are finally starting to pay off Amber." Corny offered with a cheesy smile. "Feels a lot more rewarding than having your mother hand it to you doesn't it?" He added and she glared at him but took her spot center stage in front of all the boys who were lined up for the Ladies Choice.

She walked up and down the line of guys looking at each of them as the girls were told to do each week, even if they already knew which one they wanted. Amber stopped for a moment close to Seaweed but not in front of him. She frowned when he wouldn't even look at her but looked straight ahead. She walked back down the line of boys knowing she could never really choose the one she wanted. She stood in front of the next best thing. The one she was expected to want to be with. The one her family wanted for her out of selfish and vindictive reasons. She smiled before offering her hand and Link accepted.

He twirled her out to the dance floor holding her close. Tracy looked on uncomfortably. Seaweed tried not to show how unsettled he was by the sight, casting his eyes down to the floor. Amber suddenly spun out of Link's arm and began doing a dance she and Seaweed had gone over in practice. Link was a bit put off at first because Amber was usually a very prim, proper by the books kind of dancer. So to see her bust out these kind of moves during a couples dance was very new to him. It almost reminded him of the first time he saw Tracy dance in detention, so free-spirited and confident. Link didn't waste time asking questions. He just went with it. It was a matter of seconds before they were both shaking it to the groovy beat and the entire live audience was into it. Seaweed could feel a new found bitter rage rise within him at the sight of her performing his moves on live television.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think they were still an item." Tracy heard Doreen whisper to Noreen. She was already having mixed emotions and this did nothing to help calm them. She wasn't sure who was right or wrong, or where they stood at all anymore. She was still flustered after their encounter in the hall and even that left her feeling even more confused. How could Link say that she didn't love him? She had loved him before he even knew who she was.

The fact that she made him question that bothered her. She also never wanted to be one of those women who allowed a man to control them. She loved being independent and free spirited. If she stopped being friends with Vinnie not only would it be wrong because he didn't deserve it but it would be like Tracy was letting Link control her. Then there was the fact that Link was only trying to look out for her. If something was making him feel uncomfortable in their relationship then she should respect his wishes. Tracy let out a groan as she watched Link dip Amber. She slightly pouted, all of these conflicting thoughts were giving her a migraine. She loved Link. That was the one thing she knew was pure and true. She made up her mind. She would tell Vinnie she couldn't be his friend anymore.

_**XoXoXoXoX**_

Vinnie sat in front of the vanity mirror examining his face. There was bruising and it would no doubt leave an ugly black and blue, but luckily Link hadn't broken the bone. He held the ice pack to his face and didn't notice Tracy approaching until she was right behind him.

"Hey." Tracy greeted in a small voice.

"Tell your boyfriend he hits like a girl." Vinnie snickered before putting the ice pack down and turning to face her in his seat.

"Oh my!" Tracy exclaimed at the sight of his face. She cupped his face in her hands gently examining the damage that had been done. "I'm so sorry about this." She sighed sadly. He winced slightly as her small hand grazed the side of his cheek a bit taken aback by the genuine concern and tenderness in her eyes. In that moment he had to admit, she almost looked beautiful. It made him sick to actually think such a thing and he tried to remind himself of what a cow she was. He smiled the more she looked over him with that look in her eyes. He could easily use this to his advantage.

"You still think that boyfriend of yours is such a great guy? I think this alone proves what kind of man he really is." Vinnie offered manipulatively pretending to act like it hurt more than it did.

"I'm sorry he did this but he really is a wonderful person. I wouldn't have fallen for him if he weren't. You shouldn't have said those things about his mother I would have never told you if I knew you were going to try and use it as Ammo. You both seem to think poorly of each other. I feel so caught up in the middle. I mean you're my friend and Link's my boyfriend. I don't want to lose him. I'm sorry Vinnie. I hate that I have to say this but if Link is uncomfortable with me being friends with you then I can't be your friend." Tracy shook her head looking away to avoid his eyes. For the first time, Vinnie felt panicked. He was losing her. Perhaps Link was better than he thought. She shook her head giving him a look of regret that said she wished things could be different. She turned to walk away but Vinnie was on his feet grabbing her by the arm in an instant.

"Tracy wait…" Vinnie protested.

"I'm sorry Vinnie, but this is the way things have to be." Tracy replied softly.

"Tracy, I know you care for him but Link isn't the one for you. You spent so much time being infatuated with him that you tricked yourself into thinking it was love." Vinnie insisted.

"Don't tell me how I feel. It's not infatuation. I love Link." Tracy proclaimed defensively.

"Tracy, listen to me. I know you think he's so great and you know him so well but love is blind. It'll make a fool out of you if you let it. I have more to offer you than Link ever could." Vinnie declared finally deciding it was all or nothing. He had to do something drastic if Link had her to a point where she was actually ready to end their 'friendship'. He took her hands in his. "Let me prove it to you. I've watched you dance and felt captivated by you. It drives me crazy seeing Link put his hands on you even when I know you're not mine to be jealous for. If I were lucky enough to be your guy I wouldn't be jealous you had friends. I'd be honored that I was the one lucky enough to have you on my arm. You wouldn't have to beg to meet my family because I'd be dying to show you off. I'd put you on a pedestal because that's where you belong. You'd never have to feel inferior with me. Dollface, I place you above me. I can give you what you deserve. I could love you more than he ever could Tracy." He promised. He was staring at her intensely and she was at a loss for words. She watched him gently slip her promise ring off of her finger.

"Vinnie…" Tracy uttered trying to pull her hand away but he already had the ring off. He turned the ring around slipping it back on her finger so that the heart was pointing away from her body. Tracy slowly shook her head. Before she could really react to it all Vinnie suddenly pulled her into a passionate kiss. Tracy's arms flew up in shock and he held her even closer. She wasn't kissing him back but not exactly fighting him off either. When she finally regained her sense she pushed Vinnie away.

Link stood in the doorway and had witnessed it. He must have just walked in. Tracy let out a defeated sigh. It seemed like Link had a habit of walking in at the worst possible moments. She had come here to end her friendship with Vinnie but would that matter? Vinnie gave Link a smug look and Link charged at him taking him to the floor. A few of the girls screamed and gasped as they all scattered about the room. Link mounted Vinnie and was about the finish the job he started on his face when Corny and a few of the other council boys pulled him off.

"Calm down." Corny yelled and the other boys held Link back. Vinnie got up off the floor throwing Link a sly smile, that Link was sure he was the only one who caught.

"Mr. Collins, with all due respect sir, this is the second time today that Link Larkin attacked me. I am starting to fear for my safety here on this show." Vinnie frowned touching the bruises on his face. Corny looked at him sympathetically before turning to Link. As much as Corny respected and cared for Link, if another council member was fearing for their safety he had no choice but to do something about it. The stunt Link had pulled earlier live on the show and now this, couldn't go without consequence.

"Link, you're suspended from the show indefinitely." Corny decided after a moment. There were shocked murmurs amongst the entire room.

"What?!" Both Link and Tracy cried.

"You heard me Link! I can't have you attacking the other talent and all for what? Fear of being replaced or outshined?" Corny frowned disapprovingly.

"That's not what this is." Link insisted shoving the other guys away and straightening out his suit.

"Well it doesn't really matter why. Attacking another member of the council is unacceptable. I expect this from some of the girls…they can be so catty…but you? I'm disappointed. I suggest you get that temper of yours in check." Corny advised.

"How long am I suspended for?" Link asked in disbelief. It was all so unfair. Vinnie was slime, yet he was always the one paying for it.

"Long enough, until I feel you're ready to come back." Corny stated. Link could feel all eyes in the room on him. Link moved closer and tried to speak as discreetly as possible.

"Corny, this show is my life." Link answered in a hushed tone. The show wasn't his life in the sick way that it had become Velma Von Tussel's life, but for over 3 years it was still very much his life.

"Maybe that's the problem." Corny offered quietly. Link looked around the room at all the surprised faces that were now pretending not to be listening to the exchange between him and Corny. Without another word he headed for the door and Tracy ran after him.

**_XoXoXoXoX_**

Tracy followed Link out to his car. Link being upset and her chasing after him was becoming a little too familiar.

"Link." Tracy called after him again.

"Tracy, you're like the last person I want to talk to right now." Link answered angrily and there was warning in his tone.

"I know what that must have looked like…" Tracy began carefully.

"Let me guess it wasn't what it looked like?" Link smirked sarcastically. He was anything but amused.

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. I was telling him I couldn't be friends with him anymore." Tracy insisted.

"You didn't exactly seem to fight it." Link countered, his eyes burning into hers.

"I wasn't expecting it." Tracy argued desperately. It seemed like everything between them just kept getting screwed up no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

"He just got me kicked off the show. I've spent over three years of my life on that show…" Link began becoming even more upset.

"Suspended, not kicked off…there's a difference! You're still on the show Link." Tracy reminded trying to see the silver lining even when he couldn't. "And you did attack him. What was Corny supposed to do?" She added reasonably.

"I attacked him with good reason." Link scoffed. He let out a sigh and silence fell around them for a moment. They both looked at the ground or anywhere but each other.

"You were wrong earlier…I do love you Link. I always have." Tracy admitted softly. Link moved closer to her after a brief moment of silence, finally calming down a bit. He took her hands in his, running his thumb over the Claddagh ring he had given her, a ring that was supposed to be a symbol of their love and commitment. Tracy looked up into his eyes and there was bittersweet sadness and raw emotion she just couldn't read.

"Oh, Vinnie did that when I was telling him I couldn't be his friend anymore. He took it off and turned it around. Then all that stuff happened with Corny and I never got a chance to turn it back around." Tracy rambled pulling her hand from Link's grasp. She began slipping the ring off so she could turn it back around so that the heart of the ring was facing her.

"Leave it." Link answered softly before she had the chance to put it back on her finger.

"What?" Tracy uttered in surprise.

"Don't turn it back around." Link responded feeling a deep pain in his throat from constricted emotion. She had no idea how hard this was for him to say.

"But that means…" Tracy began. "…My heart is open and I'm not in a relationship." She finished and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at the realization of what he was saying. "Link…" She uttered weakly.

"I thought I could handle all this if I just put on an act, slip back into the old Link. I felt like that was what I had to do but I should have known I can't fake it with you." Link offered gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Link, what are you trying to say?" Tracy asked trying to keep her emotions under control.

"I meant it when I said I can't do this anymore…" Link admitted honestly.

"Link, I'm not gonna be friends with him anymore. What more do you want?" Tracy cried as the tears finally spilled onto her cheeks.

"After everything that's happened, I just…I need time. I need space. I'm not gonna be the one to force your hand." Link shook his head. "The only reason you're gonna stop being his friend is because you think you'll lose me if you don't. You still don't see him for who he is." He added.

"Link, you don't even know him." Tracy snapped. She was tried of this. It seemed like no matter what she did or how hard she tried, Link would always find a reason to push her away. He had no reason to hate Vinnie with such passion. His disdain towards Vinnie seemed irrational at times. At least until recently when Vinnie made his feelings for Tracy clear, but even that didn't make sense because Link's hatred for him started before all that.

"It's not just about him either. I don't know if I'm ever going to be where you need me to be." Link explained. "You're always pushing me to open up to you and I don't know if I can. You kept things from me…you told him about my mother, something I confided in you about." He added painfully.

"I'm sorry." Tracy sobbed. "I didn't know…" She shook her head.

"I know you didn't. And that's just it. He's a manipulative person Trace. I just hope you see it before it's too late. I know to you it seems like I have no reason to feel that way I do about him, but I know in my heart I'm right. I see Vinnie for what he really is, because that's who I almost was...it's who I could have been. Then I met you and everything changed. The things I thought were important before didn't seem so big after all. If we're meant to be together we'll find our way back to each other. Sometimes you just have to let go no matter how hard it is. I'm sorry Trace. I'll always care about you but for now this is the way things have to be." Link answered regretfully and Tracy began to sob harder. Her body shook and the tears were coming like rain. Link pulled her into a hug tight against. She held on for life never wanting to let go. She cried into his chest and couldn't help but find it ironic that the person comforting her was also the one who had just broken her heart. Tracy pulled away from him wiping at her tear stained face.

"You said Vinnie was a bad guy and you didn't want to see me get hurt by him. So how come your the only one who makes me cry?" Tracy sobbed as another layer of fresh tears covered her face and it took everything he had to hold back his own. She shook her head crying harder as she turned away from him and ran. He watched with blurry vision as she ran out of the parking lot and out of his life. He blinked finally allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks. When he got in the car behind the wheel, he cried harder. He cried like he had just had his heart ripped out. He cried like he had just lost his first love, because he had.

His body quaked with emotion and the tears continued to fall. He hadn't cried since his mother's death. That fact alone was enough to leave him feeling shook. He was head over heels in love with Tracy. It killed him to see her cry. Breaking up with her had broken him more than she could ever realize. He bit down on his knuckle in an effort to control the downpour of tears. He wiped the tears from his face and looked into the rearview mirror trying so hard to be the _Link Larkin _he was before he knew Tracy. Tracy for the first time had made him feel whole, and now all there was, was _emptiness_ and _hollow_.

**_XoXoXoXoX_**

**A/N: Another long one. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like long chapters. I'm happy to see it looks like most of you like long chapters. **

**Special thanks to: writergirl2003, Becky, Anna, Ley(aka my Lollipop), onetreefan, Katherine. X, FelineMimiDavis74, -XxDulce.Beat, anon, Kayla, Irish, Carrie, expansivedoseofwords, LuLuOceanEyes, Jennifer, Zikkifan33, Kimmy, Froody, Sarah, Clare, noro, Sadia, anime92, "LYIO" ROX! **_(hehe cute name), and _**oolorditstay **_for all of the reviews, the kind words, encouragement and especially the detailed reviews! You guys rock. _

_**Sadia**__- built your hopes up and then ruthlessly tear them down? LMAO at your review. I flove you. VDT will still be your fault if it happens. :P _

**Ley **_– a little fyi…that scene in the hallway against the wall was for you, and wasn't originally planned. I wanted to do something for the 69__th__ thread but couldn't think of a way to incorporate it, especially into this with where all the characters are at…but then that one day you were upset and I wanted to make you feel better so I figured out a way to add in some almost smex. Just for my Lollipop. _

**Preview: **_Penny confronts Seaweed about the lying, Amber is upset and feels like Seaweed has been avoiding her, The aftermath of Link and Tracy's break up, Velma wants to take the plan a step farther. All that and much more. Please read and review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When it happened the first time she had calmly convinced herself that it must of slipped his mind, or perhaps something really important had come up. The second time she started to lose her patience and more importantly, her faith. Nobody stood Amber up, it just didn't happen. So when he failed to show up for dance practice for the third day in a row Amber snapped. She stormed right up to him, catching him off guard in the middle of the school corridor before he could make it to his locker.

"We need to talk." Amber demanded trying to be discreet with a sharp tongue. Seaweed looked around bewildered. Luckily there weren't too many people around.

"Are you crazy?" Seaweed hissed in a hushed tone. He tried to walk passed her but she wasn't giving up that easily. She reached her hand out grabbing his arm. Her hand brushing his arm felt like white silk against black velvet. He looked down as if his arm was about to burst into flames.

"I mean it, we need to talk." Amber repeated with less confidence sounding a little shaken, and all by a simple touch. She had flirted with dozens of cute boys but none of them managed to make her feel anything close to this, so alive with want yet so unsure of herself. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the nearest vacant closet. He closed the door behind them securely.

"What do you want?" Seaweed snapped angrily getting dangerously in her face. Amber seemed a bit startled by this but it soon turned to anger. She didn't appreciate being spoken to in that tone and she didn't care for how he was looking at her either, with so much…disdain. She wasn't even sure what she had done to deserve such attitude. Had Seaweed found out about Vinnie? Was their cover blown?!

"Oh, let's see…I believe I paid you for services you haven't provided in 3 days!" Amber snapped. "What's going on?" She cried stomping her foot like a spoiled child.

"I'm sorry, see I've been in pain…" Seaweed began rubbing his shoulder and pretending to wince. Amber's face softened with concern. "…It must be the knife you stuck in my back!" He snapped suddenly.

"E-excuse me?" Amber asked caught off guard by his harshness. No matter how much crap he and his family had been given over the years by her mother, she didn't recall ever seeing him visibly angry. Perhaps he just hid it well.

"I'm foolish. I let myself trust you even though I knew you and your mother are nothing but snakes." Seaweed shook his head looking at the ground in shame.

"Don't compare me to my mother!" Amber snapped angrily.

"Why not? You're just like her. Your like a little Velma-clone." Seaweed insisted almost tauntingly. "I was stupid enough to think maybe you weren't as bad, that maybe you were changing." He admitted bitterly.

"What exactly did I do wrong?" Amber asked becoming even more upset crossing her arms over her chest defensively. She hated how disappointed he looked and how it managed to make her feel. The idea that he was starting to believe in her and was now back to looking at her the way he used to was killing her. She wanted to grab him and tell him how wrong he was. She wanted to tell him that for the first time she wanted to be more than what her mother wanted for her and it was all because of him. But how true would it have been? She was still lying to him this entire time and she was still very much her mother's puppet.

"Accepting a ride home from Link, picking him during the 'Ladies Choice' after you promised you would leave him and Tracy alone. Well now you got what you wanted. They broke up." Seaweed accused disapprovingly.

"Is that what this is about? I just asked him for a ride home…nothing happened! I swear. I could have tried something…he and Tracy had just gotten into an awful fight. I didn't. I didn't because of you. And as for the 'Ladie's Choice'…I only chose Link because I couldn't dance with the person I really wanted to dance with." Amber admitted breaking the intense eye contact before it was too much to take.

"Why's that?" Seaweed asked studying her carefully but remaining cautious. He wasn't sure if she meant it the way he thought she did. He was pretty sure she did.

"You know why." Amber answered quietly her body seeming to move closer to him on it's own. Seaweed's heart was pounding rapidly. He wanted to step back and create some distance between them so why wasn't he? "You're the only one I want to dance with." Her breath caught in her throat as she admitted this knowing right away that she had said too much. She had given too much of her feelings and heart away in just a few words. She never became this attached, involved or intimate with anyone but with him all she wanted was more. She could feel the warmth of his body and her lips were a breath away from being pressed against his. Seaweed suddenly pushed her away and jumped back himself. She could see his face was flushed even in the darkness of the closet.

"I have a girlfriend." Seaweed stated and she wondered if he was trying to remind her or himself. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea." He stammered looking away.

"What's so wrong about it?" Amber asked with a pleading tone in her voice wanting to understand. Was it because it was _her_? Did she repulse him or was it the situation? Or was he really just that in love with Penny? She wanted to know. No, she needed to know.

"Everything." Seaweed answered finally looking at her before making his way towards the door. He looked back at her. "Amber, if you don't want to be like your mother than don't be." He added quietly before slipping out of the door as quickly as his feet would take him.

Amber could feel her eyes well up with tears against her will. She laughed bitterly when the tears spilled onto her cheeks, thinking this must be what a broken heart felt like. She hadn't even cried when Link chose Tracy over her. Yet here she was bawling over some stupid boy she could never have, a stupid boy that would never want her. She shamefully wiped her tears away. Amber decided the only thing worse then feeling this pain and having her heart broken for the first time, had to be others knowing about it. She would have to make a quick stop in the ladies room before the bell rang to reapply her make up. There was no need for the rest of the world to know she had been crying. She couldn't be who Seaweed needed her to be and even if she could…she doubted he'd want her. Seaweed already thought the worst of her, so why not throw the plan into full throttle? The sooner she was off the Corny Collins show and away from Seaweed, the better.

* * *

Velma held Vinnie's face in her frail hands. He sat at the kitchen table as she examined the nasty black and blue on his face.

"Link Larkin did this to you?" Velma asked incredulously.

"I didn't see it coming." Vinnie replied defensively sounding annoyed and squirming under her scrutiny.

"Link just never seemed like much of a fighter to me." Velma mused letting go of his face just as he was pulling away.

"Chubby chasers don't like it when you touch their sweat hogs." Vinnie smiled smugly before wincing in pain.

"You actually did it." Velma marveled acting impressed referring to the end of Link and Tracy's relationship.

"I told you I could." Vinnie boasted with a smirk.

"I hope you don't think that's all there is to it. I mean you can't just drop the act now." Velma warned giving him a look of concern. Surely he didn't think this was over?

"Naturally, I'll give it a few days. I mean it shouldn't take too long to get Link to sign with the show? Once he does I'll let the blimp know she never stood a chance." Vinnie laughed victoriously.

"No, I was thinking maybe we should take things a step farther." Velma continued with a calculating look in her eyes.

"How much further? I already had to kiss her and I wasn't even intending on doing that. I was desperate." Vinnie admitted reluctantly with a grunt.

"Desperate? I thought you said you had it." Velma responded raising an eyebrow.

"I do. They broke up didn't they?" Vinnie pointed out.

"Yes. Now all we have to do is make sure it stays that way." Velma replied clasping her hands together.

"What do you suggest?" Vinnie asked looking at her curiously.

"I want you to deflower Tracy." Velma smiled wickedly and her eyes darkened as she leaned closer to her nephew.

"What?!" Vinnie almost shouted. "No way!" He shook his head immediately horrified at the idea.

"Now just hear me out." Velma pleaded. "Yes Link and Tracy have broken up…for now…but who knows how long that'll last? They might be back together within a few days. But if you went even further…well your first time is something you never forget. It would destroy Tracy's reputation. I'm sure Link would never be able to look at her the same. He'd never be able to forgive her. It's perfect." She smiled evilly.

"No. There's no way." Vinnie refused continuing to shake his head.

"You don't think you could get her to go all the way?" Velma challenged raising an eyebrow.

"What?! No it's not that." Vinnie huffed his face flushing magenta.

"Prove it. Take Tracy's innocence, ruin her and then make her regret the day she messed with the Von Tussels." Velma encouraged viciously.

"The Von Tussels? She never did anything to me. This is your battle I'm fighting, not mine." Vinnie reminded looking irked.

"As if you're not getting anything out of it? You have a roof over your head. I put food in your mouth and money in your pocket. I got you away from that miserable bastard father of yours…" Velma began throwing everything she'd done for him in his face.

"Hey." Vinnie warned at the mention of his father.

"I know you want everyone to believe you have the perfect, happy family but we both know appearances can be deceiving." Velma offered with a smile.

"So can people." Vinnie answered with his jaw tightly clenched.

"And I'm giving you the lead spot on the Hip Hopkins show. It's not like I'm asking for much in return Vincent." Velma reasoned. "Oh, don't pout. It causes wrinkles." She frowned stroking his cheek. Vinnie pulled away from her touch.

"It was bad enough I had to kiss her…now you want to too…" He winced unable to complete the sentence. Although if he was entirely honest, kissing Tracy wasn't as awful as he thought it would be. It's not like she was a bad kisser. She definitely wasn't his type. He didn't date farm animals. Now Velma wanted him to lower himself even farther and have sex with one. "Aunt Velma, even I have my limits." He shook his head. "Besides, how do you know Link hasn't already 'deflowered' her?" He reminded.

"Vinnie, you said you would do whatever it takes." Velma reminded with a frown.

"I did what I said I would do. They've broken up." Vinnie insisted. "Aunt Velma, honestly I don't even know if I'd be able to go through with it even if I tried. Once she took off her clothes I think I'd die laughing." He joked meanly.

"That's what would make it even sweeter. She'd be scarred for life, mortified." Velma insisted with a laugh, her eyes lighting up gloriously with delight at the idea.

"I'll think about." Vinnie gave in begrudgingly with a sigh.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." Velma smiled proudly.

"Tracy may be a big girl but at least she's not ugly. Maybe I can do this…maybe." Vinnie offered mentally trying to talk himself into it.

"Careful, one might start to think you like her." Velma teased and Vinnie tossed her a dirty look.

"If I am going to keep this charade up I guess that means I am going to have to introduce her to my mother." Vinnie sighed looking annoyed. He was hoping this would be over before he had to go through with letting her meet his family.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Velma asked in confusion, not to crazy about the idea.

"Because family is important to Tracy and I told her my mother wanted to meet her. She's eventually going to want me to deliver. That is if she ever stops moping over Link." Vinnie answered rolling his eyes looking annoyed. "I've never had to try this hard with any girl before." He shook his head bemused. Did Tracy not realize she was a big girl and should just take whatever she could get? Aside from that Vinnie was prime choice.

"She's vulnerable right now. Maybe you can use that as leverage." Velma suggested helpfully. "And you know I don't know about this whole introducing her to your mother thing…maybe we could get someone to act like your mother. Your mother is just too…_nice._" She reasoned saying the last part with disgust.

"Relax Auntie Velma, I have everything under control. When I say I'm going to do something I do it. I'm not going to go soft like Amber." Vinnie snickered. "You know sometimes I am ashamed to call her a Von Tussel." He smirked shaking his head.

"Sometimes I'm ashamed to be one." Amber sneered as she entered the room giving him a dirty look. If it was possible to burn someone by glaring at them, Vinnie would have went up in smoke right then and there.

"Amber you should always be proud of your name." Velma scolded. "And, would you two stop with the bickering. We'd get a lot more done as a unified force, if you two weren't always at each other's throats. Think of what you could accomplish together if you really tried." She insisted feeling a bit fed up.

"Whatever I have to do I'll do it." Amber offered.

"I've heard that before." Vinnie scoffed. Amber had been helping out but not nearly doing everything she could do and Vinnie knew it. She had a perfect opportunity in the car with Link and she blew it.

"I mean it. I'm in." Amber stated firmly with passion.

"Why the sudden change?" Vinnie asked with interest looking at her curiously.

"No change. This is who I am." Amber smiled grimly. "I just realized I haven't been putting forth as much effort as I could lately. But I'm ready now and I'll do whatever it takes." She explained simply.

"That's my girl." Velma cooed pulling her into a hug and Vinnie wordlessly hadn't taken his eyes off her. "And in fact, I do have something for you to do." She smiled moving toward the counter and rummaging through her purse. She pulled out a thick booklet of papers. "Get Link Larkin to sign this." She ordered.

"No problem." Amber replied taking what she could only assume was a contract, out of her Mother's hands.

"Very good. We're progressing nicely. You two play nice." Velma instructed before gathering her things and heading for the door.

"What?!" Amber snapped demandingly when her Mother was gone. Vinnie was still looking at her and it was irritating as hell. Great, now he was _laughing _at her.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Vinnie smirked with a chuckle.

"Screw you!" Amber hissed.

"Isn't that what you wish Seaweed would do?" Vinnie asked innocently.

"You are such…" Amber began angrily than bit the inside of her cheek to keep from becoming emotional.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." Vinnie offered finally realizing how much it meant to her.

"Don't patronize me." Amber snapped.

"I'm serious." Vinnie insisted but Amber looked at him skeptically not sure she would trust him. "What do you say we show them what the Von Tussels are made of? You said you'd do anything right?" He offered.

"That's right." Amber claimed boldly.

"Then will you sleep with Tracy for me?" Vinnie teased with a chuckle and then a groan.

"What?!" Amber cried not sure whether or not she should be disgusted or horrified. Then is dawned on her. "Don't tell me your going to…" She began trailing off and a smile spread across her face.

"I just hope she doesn't squash me." Vinnie joked groaning some more.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Amber smiled with glee.

**_

* * *

_**

Tracy was curled up in her bed hugging onto her pillow tightly as she cried softly. They hadn't been broken up for all that long and Tracy hadn't talked much about it not even to Penny, Seaweed or her mother Edna. They were all showering her with worry and it didn't help, nothing seemed to help this ache. She wondered if Link was going through the same kind of pain or if it was just as easy for him as breaking up with her apparently was. Link had after all, been through plenty of break ups. This was Tracy's first and it was killing her. Everyone could see the difference in Tracy. That light she seemed to radiate so effortlessly seemed to dim. She tried to fake the happy, bubbly girl that all of Baltimore had come to know and love, but she just wasn't as good at faking it as Link. She didn't dance with the same enthusiasm. Her smile had lost its glow. This wasn't her.

She always knew she loved Link but was starting to think maybe she wasn't aware of how deep it was until now. She had gone back and forth between keeping the promise ring on and taking it off and putting it someplace for safe keeping. It was hard to even look at. The ring was a painful reminder of a failed relationship that in her heart was still very much alive. She was in love with Link Larkin and no matter what happened that fact still remained.

Ever since the break up she had been going over it all in her mind, over and over again until it was enough to drive her insane. Everything that had happened, that had gotten them to this point seemed to lead back to Vinnie. Vinnie had entered the picture and things had slowly started going down hill for them. It was like Link could see it coming from the moment he met Vinnie. Was Link being irrational or was she just being unreasonable? Vinnie had tried to be there for her since the break up and had been a really supportive friend. In fact the only thing he had ever really done wrong was develop feelings for her. But Link disliked him before all that. Did Link really see something she was just apparently blind too? If Link really felt so passionately about it, maybe he was right. Maybe there was more to Vinnie than meets the eye. She didn't know anymore. She didn't know who was right or wrong. She didn't feel like pointing fingers. All she knew was that she missed Link and she wanted him back. She wanted things to be the way they were. She was willing to sacrifice for their relationship if she had too but nothing ever seemed to be enough for Link. How could he possibly think that she had ever chosen Vinnie over him? Or think she didn't mean it when she said 'I love you' for the first time? She was tired of feeling like she was the only one trying and it really bothered her how easily Link washed his hands of it all.

Then part of her couldn't help but wonder if Vinnie was right. After all Link was the one hurting her all the time. But both boys swore they were only looking out for her best interest. Was she just a foolish girl trusting the wrong person? She whimpered into her pillow harder. She was so confused.

Tracy heard her door creak open. Her mother stood worriedly in the doorway, but Tracy kept her back turned. She tried to silence her sniffles but her mother was no fool. Edna knew Tracy had been crying and that she was taking the break up a lot harder than she would admit. She further entered the room taking a seat on Tracy's bed, concern never leaving her features. Edna rubbed comforting circles on Tracy's back but the affection just seemed to make her cry harder.

"I'm fine." Tracy murmured trying to hide her face.

"Oh hon, you always say that when you're not fine. I know how hard this is. Talk to me Tracy. We've always been able to talk. I'm worried about you." Edna answered with motherly concern dripping from her tone as she gently moved Tracy's hair from her tear stained cheeks. Tracy's heart twisted with guilt at the sound of her mother's voice. She slowly turned around to fully face her, revealing swollen puffy eyes and a wet bright red face. "Oh hon…" She repeated her face dropping as she wiped Tracy's tears away with her hands.

"Mom, I really did love him. I don't know how to function without him anymore. I feel like I can't breathe. Nothing has ever hurt this bad." Tracy sobbed into her mother's arms. Edna tightly hugged Tracy to her chest as if she would protect her from all this if she could. There was nothing Edna could say to make it better or somehow make it hurt less so she just held Tracy for a while. Tracy pulled away, her mother's bosom was cutting off her air supply.

"This is all over that boy Vinnie?" Edna questioned with a frown. Tracy nodded.

"Link doesn't trust him. He thinks I am being naïve. Vinnie has been nothing but good to me. Why is it so hard for Link to believe that another boy could genuinely be interested in me?" Tracy asked looking away tearfully.

"You mustn't think that way hon. Link is crazy about you. Now at first I'll admit I wasn't too sure about that crooner. Guys like that don't typically fall for girls like us, just like girls like us aren't typically chosen to be on TV. But you proved me wrong on both counts. I see in Link, a boy struggling to be a man. You've made him a better person. He cares about you. I can see it in his eyes and on his face when the two of you are together. He loves you Tracy." Edna explained thoughtfully.

"You think so?" Tracy sniffled with a hopeful glint in her eyes. "He's never said it." She admitted looking down at the pillow resting in her arms.

"He does. You can't hide that kind of thing. Boys just take longer than girls." Edna reassured with a chuckle. "But if Link has doubts about this other boy Victor…" She began.

"Vinnie." Tracy corrected with a smirk.

"Whatever his name is…if Link has a bad feeling about him there is probably a reason for it." Edna reasoned.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." Tracy sighed. "So why can't I see it?" She asked feeling frustrated.

"Because you look for the best in people. It's who you are. I'm not saying Link doesn't try to see the good in people but let's face it, you're sweet and kind, maybe a little naïve and there are people out there in this world who will take advantage of you and use those things as a weakness. Link seems to be good at reading people. I think he would spot a wolf in sheep's clothing before you would." Edna tried to explain. "I've seen that boy Vinnie on the show and he does seem a bit cocky and arrogant…" She added.

"Mother, he's not like that." Tracy shook her head.

"How do you know?" Edna asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's my friend. I know him." Tracy shrugged simply.

"You know what he chooses to let you see." Edna corrected causing Tracy to look doubtful. "I was wrong about Link, I could be wrong about this fellow too. I know you're a good judge of character. I trust your instincts. Just please keep your guard up. People aren't always who they appear to be." She advised motherly. She pulled Tracy into another suffocating hug, which Tracy tightly returned. Wilbur appeared in the doorway relieved to see that Tracy was no longer crying. His heart just couldn't take seeing his little girl cry. He lightly knocked on the door causing the two women he loved most in the world to look over at him.

"Tracy, you have a visitor." Wilbur offered with a smiled.

"Who is it?" Tracy asked curiously failing to hide the hope in her voice. She was hoping it was Link. That maybe he had come over to tell her he had made a huge mistake, and wanted to work things out.

"I believe he said his name was Verne." Wilbur answered frowning at the disappointment that took over Tracy's features.

"No dear, it's Vance." Edna corrected him.

"His name is Vinnie." Tracy corrected them both.

"Tracy, honey, why don't you just call him?" Wilbur asked thinking of the disappointment he had just seen on her face and the tears she had cried over the past few days.

"Why would I call him if he's here?" Tracy asked in confusion.

"I meant Link." Wilbur answered. "I'm sure you two can work this out. I haven't seen two crazy kids in love like that since me and your mother." He smiled affectionately. Edna blushed clutching her chest like she could feel her heart flutter.

"I don't know about that." Tracy shook her head with an unsure, doubtful look. "I guess I should get the door." She added rising to her feet.

"Or we could ask him to go away, if your not feeling up to having any visitors." Edna offered in concern with the kind of worry only a mother could feel.

"Thanks Mom, but I'm fine." Tracy replied quietly before leaving her room.

"How is she really doing?" Wilbur asked looking at Edna knowingly.

"She's taking this break up hard Wilbur." Edna admitted with a deep frown. Wilbur rested a comforting arm around her.

"It's natural. I mean it is her first break up." Wilbur reasoned rubbing Edna's shoulder soothingly.

"Do you think they'll get back together?" Edna asked looking at her husband curiously.

"I sure hope so…" Wilbur admitted.

"You really took a liking to Link didn't you?" Edna smiled warmly.

"Yeah, he was a nice kid, quite the gentlemen. Plus I have all that Link and Tracy merchandise in the joke shop…" Wilbur began to reason.

"Wilbur!" Edna gasped elbowing him in the rib.

* * *

Tracy opened the front door and found Vinnie standing on the porch waiting for her.

"Hey Dollface." Vinnie greeted her with a charming smile.

"Vinnie…what are you doing here?" Tracy asked curiously giving him a look over.

"Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for." Vinnie admitted trying not to sound too annoyed. Did she realize how many girls would kill for just an ounce of his attention…that he _gave_ to her? It was in some ways infuriating when he really thought about it. But maybe that was the problem. This entire time he had been looking at Tracy as if she was inferior to him. He was feeding her all the right lines that all girls wanted to hear and treating her like gold. Now while Tracy might have been naïve enough to manipulate that didn't necessarily make her stupid. So if this was really going to work. If he was going to get Tracy to fall for him to the point where she would want to share her first time with him, this had to be real. Well, that is, as real as it could get while still being a charade. He was going to have to commit to this act even more so than he had been.

"Sorry, I didn't…" Tracy began to apologize quickly hoping she hadn't offended him.

"I was worried about you. I wanted to see if you were okay." Vinnie offered softly taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Tracy smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine." Tracy lied mustering a fake smile.

"You don't look fine." Vinnie answered tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "…And on top of that you're a terrible liar." He added playfully. She looked away from him trying hard not to tear up again and failing miserably.

"I'll be okay…it only hurts when I breathe." Tracy admitted and her voice cracked. Vinnie caught her falling tear with his thumb gently brushing it off of her cheek. He then moved closer pulling her into a hug and Tracy slowly wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly against him and she quaked in his arms. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. He found himself surprised by the way her curves felt pressed up against him. Sure they had danced but had never really been pressed against each other like this. Her breasts were a lot larger than he thought they were, hidden by loose and unflattering clothes. He hugged her the way he would have hugged someone he cared about, _really_ cared about. He suddenly realized the only person he had ever really comforted was his mother and she was family. So obviously hugging Tracy was different. Tracy shifted in his arms and he felt her breasts brush up against his chest. Vinnie's eyes widened and he pulled away not liking how his body was reacting to a chubby girl.

"I'm sorry. I feel responsible." Vinnie uttered not knowing what else to say as his face flushed.

"Well you didn't exactly help matters Vinnie. You knew how he felt about you and it's like you just kept pushing his buttons rather than leaving it alone. You brought up his mother, something I didn't even mean to tell you and something I asked you not to let anyone know! You knew he and I were together and you just kept pushing it to see how far you could go." Tracy scolded a bit angrily.

"I know. You're right. I'm sorry." Vinnie admitted sounding sincere. "Maybe there were times I intentionally tried to piss Link off. It's because I liked you. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry Tracy. But it's not like Link was completely innocent in all this." He reminded and Tracy couldn't exactly disagree with that.

"I miss him." Tracy admitted quietly and Vinnie felt like rolling his eyes but he didn't knowing it would have been insensitive. He wasn't the most caring guy but of course he wasn't going to let Tracy know that. Her heart seemed to be the size of Texas. He'd never be able to manipulate her if she knew he didn't have one.

"I'm sure you two will work things out." Vinnie lied. They wouldn't work things out, not if he had anything to say about it. "He'll come to his senses and realize he was crazy to let a girl like you go." He smiled charmingly.

"You're sweet." Tracy smiled and it was the first time she had really smiled without having to fake it, in a while.

"You're a one of a kind girl." Vinnie replied for once actually being honest, if anything Tracy was indeed one of a kind. He had certainly never met anyone quite like her. "And if you guys get back together, I promise I'll make an effort to get along with Link and try to be his friend." He added with a deceit-hidden smile.

"What about your feelings?" Tracy reminded with the raise of an eyebrow.

"I'll just have to set them aside." He shrugged looking away pretending as if it wouldn't bother him to bury his "feelings" for her. She could tell from the distant look on his face this would be hard for him to do. He must have really developed a crush on her.

"You would do that for me?" Tracy asked with a small smile.

"I'd do anything for you dollface." Vinnie replied with a smile that sparkled just as much as his pretty blue eyes seemed too.

"Anything?" Tracy asked suddenly hopeful and Vinnie gave her a curious look wondering what she could possibly want.

"What do you have in mind Doll?" Vinnie chuckled hesitantly.

"Ask Corny to lift Link's suspension from the show." Tracy pleaded desperately. Vinnie's mouth dropped open and he was kind of stuck. He had just laid it on thick, telling her he'd do anything for her. There was no way he was doing that. He had gone through all that just to get him off the show. His face was still swollen. He needed this time that Link wasn't on the show. It was a good way to separate Link and Tracy, and to keep them from getting back together.

"Oh, I don't know about that Tracy." Vinnie shook his head doubtfully.

"Please Vinnie. The Corny Collins Show is Link's life. He loves dancing on that show. Being on that show means so much to him. I'd really appreciate it. " Tracy urged him.

"Tracy, I just don't know if I feel safe." Vinnie lied.

"Link was just angry. He's not normally like that." Tracy insisted.

"I'll think about it okay?" Vinnie offered with a smile.

"Okay. Just please consider it." Tracy added grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I might not even have to. I'm sure Corny doesn't plan on keeping him off the show all that long." Vinnie reasoned.

"I hope your right." Tracy agreed.

"Tracy, dinner is ready." Edna announced popping her head out the door and giving Vinnie a skeptical look. Vinnie and Tracy were still holding hands. Tracy pulled her hand away. "It's pork." She added with a smile.

"Link's favorite." Tracy frowned glumly and this time Vinnie did roll his eyes, hoping no one seen it.

"Vance, is it?" Edna asked fully stepping into the doorway and Vinnie could see where Tracy got her plump frame from. Or as chubby chasers like Link would call them, curves.

"Vinnie…Vinnie Von…_Van Den Burgh_." Vinnie introduced himself fixing his slip before they could really catch it.

"Vinnie. I've heard a lot about you." Edna offered.

"I hope all good things." Vinnie smiled charmingly.

"Depends who you're asking I guess." Edna smirked studying him carefully.

"Well Link and I have had our differences." Vinnie admitted awkwardly.

"I can tell." Edna answered gesturing to his black eye. Vinnie chuckled bringing his hand to his face.

"You know us guys…always being rough and playing around." Vinnie offered feeling the weight of Edna's gaze. It seemed to almost weigh more than she did, which was no small feat.

"Well you are Tracy's friend, maybe you would like to stay for dinner?" Edna offered looking from him to Tracy.

"I'd love too Ma'am." Vinnie accepted with a smile. "If that alright with Tracy?" He asked sweetly.

* * *

"You're in trouble!" Stooey teased as he walked passed Seaweed. Seaweed chuckled looking after him with no idea as to what he was referring too. He continued on his way down the hall to his locker where Penny was leaning on the door waiting for him. His face lit up with a smile. She looked beautiful today. Of course she always looked beautiful. Maybe it was the guilt or his mind trying to push out all thoughts of Amber, but today he really noticed. He was a lucky guy. Penny was an amazing girl. Anything he was feeling for Amber was wrong. It was his body betraying him and his hormones misguiding him, that's all it was. It had to be. He tried to make himself believe that he didn't want to kiss Amber when she was so close to him in the closet. He knew he was lying.

"Hey baby." Seaweed smiled rushing up to Penny and leaning in for a kiss but she turned her face and his lips landed on her cheek instead. "Everything okay?" He asked giving her a confused look.

"I thought so. You tell me." Penny offered. She had been holding this in for a while now.

"Everything's great." Seaweed shrugged hesitantly giving her an unsure look. He didn't like the sound of her voice or the way she was looking at him. "Right?" He asked.

"We need to talk." Penny answered looking down at her hands.

"Cool, maybe we can do it after lunch?" Seaweed suggested while opening his locker and putting his books back in.

"I know that you've been lying to me." Penny blurted out causing Seaweed's eyes to bulge out in panic.

"What?" Seaweed uttered.

"I said I know you've been lying to me." Penny repeated and this time he could see the pain in her eyes and hear the sadness in her voice. "Now, I want to know way." She demanded with tears welling up in her eyes. Seaweed looked at her dumbfounded unsure of what to say.

**_

* * *

_**

Things at school hadn't exactly been smooth sailing for Tracy. Ever since she had started appearing on the Corny Collins show she had become one of the most popular girls in school and on the show. But now that she and Link had broken up, it seemed like people were divided. Everyone seemed to feel sorry for Link. Tracy was still very well liked but a lot of the girls that were devoted to Link had completely turned on her, calling her awful names and making her life miserable. As if having a broken heart wasn't bad enough. Then there were the countless rumors as to why they had broken up. A lot of them making her seem like some awful cheating harlot who had gotten Link kicked off the show. Tracy hurried through the hall trying to get to her locker with her head down. She wasn't peppy and happy, and greeting people the way she normally did.

'I heard she's pregnant' 

'_Does she even know which one is the father?!' _

'_Poor Link! I heard he walked in on them having sex on Corny's desk!' _

'_I heard she was doing Vinnie and Corny…at the same time! How else do you think that lard ass got on the show?' _

Among those whispered comments she heard there were even more hateful things being said about her. Tracy tried to block it out and not let it get to her but it was so hard. She could feel her eyes tearing up. She calmly tried to remind herself that her locker was only a few feet away. One of the snotty girls stuck her foot out, tripping Tracy and sending her books flying everywhere. Tracy fell face first on the ground. She could hear the laughter roaring around her.

'Learn how to walk, pig!' 

'_What a clyde!' _

Tracy felt the hot tears streaming down her face as she struggled to get to her knees and collect her books.

'On her knees…there's a position she's used to!' 

"Leave her the hell alone! I mean it! Back off!" Tracy heard a familiar voice snap. All of the cruel girls looked like scolded puppies as the whimpered and ran off in opposite directions. Link kneeled down before her helping her to pick up the rest of her belongings.

"Are you okay?" Link asked finally looking at her as he handed her, her books. His features contorted into loving concern at the sight of her tear streaked face. "Oh, darlin." He murmured softly wiping the tears away with the soft caress of his palm. She felt her heart soar at his tenderness and the term of endearment he so often used for her.

"Link." Tracy uttered softly.

"I'm sorry for how they have been treating you. I'll tell everyone the break up was all me. I don't care if they hate me." Link offered his hand still resting on her face. Tracy placed her hand on top of his. She decided to say the only thing she could feel.

"I miss you." Tracy answered feeling the tears brimming her lids again. Link couldn't help but smile.

"I haven't stopped missing you." Link admitted despite himself.

"We shouldn't have to miss each other." Tracy insisted with the embers of hope lighting up her dark eyes. Link looked into her eyes deeply like he was searching for something. She opened her mouth ready to tell Link that there was no need to miss each other when they could be together.

"Dollface, are you alright?" Vinnie interrupted as he approached swiftly breaking up whatever moment they were having. Link stood up and offered his hand helping Tracy up to her feet. "I overheard about those girls. Don't let it bother you." He offered looking from her to Link and smiling at Link grimly.

"Vinnie, looks like your face is healing nicely." Link smiled.

"Yeah sure is. We've missed you on the show." Vinnie smirked with a glint in his eye. "Tracy, I forgot to say last night…you're mother makes the best pork I've ever tasted." He added sweetly and the comment caused Link to drop Tracy's hand. "We should get going to lunch. Link, would you like to join us?" He offered in a way that seemed both innocent and friendly.

"I think I'll pass." Link smiled locking eyes with Vinnie and even when Vinnie was acting kind it was like he was challenging him. Vinnie always seemed to be playing some sort of game. Before Tracy could protest or say a word Link was halfway down the hall.

"Let's go." Vinnie spoke breaking Tracy from her trance. She looked over to see him offering his arm. She reluctantly took it.

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: **_Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to review the last chapter. It means a lot to me!_

**Preview: **_Seaweed/Penny confrontation about his lying, Vinnie works on getting closer to Tracy, Tracy still wants Link back, Link misses being on the show, Amber is ready to do whatever she has to do…all that and much more. Please read and review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Seaweed felt his throat go dry and he was pretty sure he had lost his voice. He was struck silent and all Penny could do was stare at him expectantly as tears built up in her eyes.

"Did you hear me?" Penny asked and it was more of a demand, sounding angrier than he had ever heard her sound before. Seaweed swallowed hard.

"How did you know?" Seaweed asked licking his lips, unable to meet her eyes. He was still trying to figure out what words to say and how to say it. Although he was pretty sure there was no right way to admit you had been lying to your girlfriend.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." Penny replied quietly wiping at a tear before it could slip from the corner of her eye.

"I don't know what to say." Seaweed admitted, his face still looking just as shocked as when she had first uttered the words that she knew he was a liar.

"Try the truth." Penny answered sarcastically and he was surprised by her boldness. She had become much more confident since they had begun dating. She had broken from her mother's grasp and really become her own person.

"You're right. I did lie to you. I have been lying to you, to everyone." Seaweed admitted feeling ashamed even though deep down he still felt he had chosen to help Amber for the right reasons. It was lying about it that had been wrong, but Penny and his friends…they would have never understood.

"All the times you claimed you were at Stooey's or Duane's…" Penny began.

"Most of the time I wasn't." Seaweed confirmed. "I've been giving Amber dance lessons." He added before she could ask him where he was all those times.

"Amber Von Tussel?" Penny uttered.

"She offered to pay me and promised to leave Link and Tracy alone if I helped her." Seaweed reasoned cautiously. There was no right way to say any of this, he was in hot water and he knew it.

"And you believed her?" Penny laughed sarcastically. "Because catching rides from Link and choosing him during 'Ladies Choice' is really leaving them alone." She added incredulously.

"I don't think she wants Link like that." Seaweed offered uncomfortably feeling his face grow warm.

"Of course not. It's never been about Link. He's just another pawn in the games she plays." Penny scoffed. "Why would you help her?" She asked still not understanding his motives, or Amber's for that matter.

"I thought it was the right thing to do." Seaweed reasoned honestly.

"So you lied about it because…?" Penny questioned raising an eyebrow while looking at him expectantly.

"I knew you wouldn't understand. You hate Amber. I just thought it would be easier if no one knew." Seaweed sighed focusing on his feet feeling ashamed and it may not have sounded pretty but at least it was the truth.

"Amber is one of the most awful people I know. She's been especially awful to your family so I guess I am just trying to wrap my head around why you would think helping her is the right thing to do? Especially when it means sneaking around and lying to people you claim to care about? Did you really need the money that bad? Was it _worth it?_" Penny cried becoming emotional.

"Her _mother_ has been awful to my family. I'm starting to think Amber isn't really that bad. If she would just stop letting her mother control her she might even be a tolerable person. Penny, I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry I lied about it. I was just afraid you'd react exactly the way you are reacting right now." Seaweed explained moving closer to in an attempt to comfort her but she backed away.

"I'm reacting this way because you looked me right in the eyes and _lied _to me for weeks." Penny snapped visibly upset.

"Penny, I am so sorry." Seaweed apologized and she could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn't want to hurt her and it was killing him that he had. "I wish more than anything I could take back the fact that I lied." He insisted truly meaning it.

"The fact that you lied but not the fact that you helped her?" Penny retorted finally meeting his eyes and all she saw was a very confused boy.

"I got to know a different side of her. She's not as awful as everyone thinks." Seaweed answered looking away.

"A side that you liked?" Penny asked and her voice cracked with emotion but she needed to know even if part of her really didn't want too. "Seaweed, do you like her?" She asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I like you." Seaweed answered looking her in the eyes finally. "I'm with you." He added taking her hands in his.

"That's not what I asked." Penny sobbed and the tears fell down her face. "Do you _like her?_" She repeated pointedly. Seaweed closed the space between them, gently wiping the tears off of her face with his hand. She shivered into his touch and cried harder.

"Penny." Seaweed sighed softly with pain in his eyes.

"Answer me." Penny demanded. Seaweed looked into her eyes and knew he couldn't lie. He had hurt her enough by lying already and even if the truth could hurt worse he had to be honest, with her and finally with himself.

"I don't know." Seaweed admitted sadly.

"You don't know?" Penny repeated looking at him wide-eyed.

"I don't know if I like her." Seaweed answered. "I know sometimes I feel things I shouldn't when I'm around her. Sometimes I feel like I do feel something…" He confessed looking down. He could hear Penny sobbing harder than she had been before. He looked up to see her face covered in fresh tears. "Nothing has ever happened between me and Amber." He added wanting to make sure that was clear.

"Oh, that makes it so much better." Penny laughed cynically.

"I've never cheated on you." Seaweed insisted desperately and was starting to think maybe being completely honest was overrated.

"You never cheated on me physically." Penny corrected. "I think I'd rather have been cheated on physically. At least then I could chalk it up to Amber being a slut…" She snickered harshly.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that." Seaweed retorted before he could stop himself.

"Great now you're defending her." Penny laughed bitterly trying her best not to cry anymore. She kept telling herself he didn't deserve her tears.

"Penny, please…I don't want to fight. I'm sorry I lied and that I hurt you. I wish I could take it back more than anything but I can't. I'm just hoping you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you. I want to be with you. If I wanted to be with Amber, I'd be with her. Can we just please move past this?" Seaweed pleaded taking her hands in his.

"You just told me you have feelings for Amber." Penny argued.

"I told you I didn't know how I felt. Maybe I got a little confused…but I know you're the one that I want to be with." Seaweed insisted.

"Are you sure about that?" Penny asked and he hesitated to respond, giving her enough of an answer. "You lied to me for weeks, and might have developed feeling for someone else. How the hell am I supposed to let that go and pretend it didn't happen?" She snapped.

"Not forget, forgive." Seaweed answered softly. "I know we can work this out baby." He insisted gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You can't have feelings for two people. It doesn't work that way, because then you're really not being true to anyone, not even yourself." Penny answered with tears in her eyes.

"Penny." Seaweed.

"I forgive you Seaweed, because I know deep down you have a good heart and you're a good person even if you don't always make the best decisions. But I can't be with you anymore, not until you know what you want." Penny explained and her heart was breaking as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Please…" Seaweed pleaded but he couldn't think of anything else to say because deep down he knew she was right. It wasn't fair to either of them.

"I hope someday you'll come back to me when you figure it out and tell me what an idiot you were. Until then I have to let you go. Goodbye Seaweed." Penny concluded softly kissing his lips for what could have been the last time. It took all the strength she had to actually walk away from him. She could feel her heart tear with each step she took. Seaweed helplessly watched her leave feeling more confused than ever.

* * *

Link felt like he was going stir-crazy. One more week of this and he was pretty sure he'd go completely insane. He knew that singing and dancing on the Corny Collins show was a big part of his life. He just never realized how lost he'd feel without it. Link had to at least hand it to Vinnie; he had manipulated the situation perfectly and gotten exactly what he wanted. Link was suspended from the show, he and Tracy had broken up and now Tracy and Vinnie were dance partners for the time being. The guy had pulled the wool over Tracy's eyes and made it seem like he was her buddy, while Link was the jerk. It was infuriating and it all happened so fast Link had barely seen it coming. He was hoping in creating space between himself and Tracy that she could see what Vinnie was doing. That he was the reason that things had come down to this. Instead he ended up looking like the heartbreaker while Vinnie enjoyed a nice family dinner of pork with the Turnblads. It made his stomach turn just thinking about it.

Now here he sat, his homework done and feeling bored. Most of his friends were dancers on the show so they were all at practice. He suddenly felt angry at Corny for suspending him. If he was honest with himself he had been feeling angry at Corny ever since that moment. After everything Link had done for that show, all the hard work, sweat and tears he put into every performance. Corny had chosen that manipulative, instigating weasel over him. Perhaps that wasn't exactly how it went down but in Link's head it might as well have. Corny saw all the tricks Vinnie pulled. Vinnie should have been the one sitting at home not him. Instead Vinnie was at practice and no doubt, had his hands all over Tracy. The idea of Vinnie touching Tracy in anyway made Link's blood boil. In fact Link had been walking around the past week with all this rage building up and feeling angrier than he ever felt possible.

He gave up on trying to come up with new dance moves. What was the point? He left the comfort of his room and wandered around his almost always vacant, barely lived in house. Link most of the time was at school, practice, filming the show or spending time with Tracy. He didn't spend much time at his house and when he was home, if you could call it a home, he was in his room. That was unless of course he was eating or watching television. His father was rarely home and when he was, they always seemed to miss each other, which really didn't bother Link one bit. So when he entered the kitchen and spotted Larry Larkin, looking in the refrigerator he was struck with surprise and the immediate feeling of wishing he had stayed in his room. Link cleared his throat awkwardly knowing his father had seen him, so he couldn't exactly turn around.

"Link." Larry uttered in surprise throwing Link a glance over his shoulder. He looked about as surprised as Link felt. He didn't show much interest in Link's presence until he turned around.

"Do we have any juice?" Link asked awkwardly and oddly enough it seemed like that is exactly what Larry had been looking for.

"It appears we have nothing in this house." Larry offered and Link grunted involuntarily unable to hold it back. Larry gave him an annoyed look, but not really caring enough to take offense.

"What else is new?" Link retorted finally rolling his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be at ballet practice?" Larry snickered with a snide grin.

"I'm suspended from the show. That should make you happy." Link answered bitterly.

"For what?" Larry chuckled looking amused.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." Link shrugged abruptly.

"It has nothing to do with getting into a fight with the other boy on the air now does it?" Larry asked raising an eyebrow and stunning Link with his knowledge of the event.

"I thought you didn't watch the show." Link shot back and his smirk had the hint of a challenge.

"I don't. I've caught it a few times, people at the office talk." Larry offered with a shrug. "You're not really dating that chubby girl are you?" He cringed and Link wasn't expecting this. It was more surprising then his father knowing about the fight, and more of a blow then his ballet comment was. Larry looked up to see his son's demeanor had changed dramatically. Link looked defensive and his face was serious, apparently Larry had struck a nerve.

"So it is true." He added not really needing Link to confirm or deny it; the look on his face was answer enough.

"Don't talk about her like that." Link answered giving his father a warning glare.

"What? I called her chubby. She is chubby." Larry replied honestly with a smug look and the shrug of his shoulders.

"Her name is Tracy." Link answered through clenched teeth.

"And you're going steady with her? Whatever happened to the pretty blonde Amber?" Larry asked raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you went from Amber to…" He began with a grimace.

"You know what Dad? It's none of your business." Link snapped angrily and Larry's eyes narrowed at him.

"First the singing and dancing, now your going steady with fat girls? You're one step away from being queer." Larry snickered and Link was fuming. If the man wasn't biologically his father and he didn't have some sense of respect that his mother had instilled in him, he would have punched him right in the face. "I warned your mother we shouldn't have let you get involved in that show." He added but Link was already heading for the backdoor.

"Leave my mother out of this." Link warned grabbing his keys and opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Larry questioned.

"Anywhere but here." Link called and with that slammed the door behind him.

__

* * *

**__**

Link got into his car with no real destination in his mind and just drove. He had to get away from that house and the sperm donor he called a father. He wanted to get away from all thoughts of Vinnie, the Corny Collins show and how much he missed Tracy. Which was impossible because it followed him wherever he went. It plagued his thoughts and drove him crazy, until it was all he could think about. Her face, the way her smile lit up the room and she outshined everyone, the way she felt in his arms, her scent, he missed her. He hadn't stopped missing her. He could without a doubt say, he had never had it this bad for any girl _ever_.

He needed to clear his head and get away from it all, so why had he found himself parked outside of the Corny Collins studio just hoping to get a glimpse of her? His breath caught in his throat when he finally saw her leave the building, with _him. _It was drizzling out which had since turned into a soft rain. Vinnie had his arm wrapped around Tracy's shoulder and he was trying to shield them both from the rain as best he could as they made their way to his car. Link frowned watching Tracy smile and laugh. She seemed to be doing fine without him. Tracy was happy and he was miserable. So maybe it was the way things were supposed to be.

He had thought that maybe she was hurting just as much as he was but now seeing her with _him, _she looked happy. Seeing her happy with him felt like a punch in the stomach to Link. Perhaps it was wrong of him to feel that way and he should have been happy for her if she was happy. He just couldn't find it in him, not now, not when his heart was aching as if he had been stabbed with a knife. Link was so fixated on Tracy that he hadn't even noticed Amber approaching his car, until she tapped on the window breaking him out of his trance. Link reached over unlocking the passenger door for her. It was raining after all. She climbed in next to him and he offered her a puzzled look.

"What are you doing here?" Amber smiled with a huff fussing with her now damp hair. Despite her best efforts to shield herself, the rain had done some damage.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Link offered eyeing her.

"I saw you and I needed a ride so I figured…" Amber shrugged. "Did you come to talk to Corny? To try and get him to put you back on the show?" She asked raising an eyebrow but Link was paying more attention to Vinnie's car pulling out of the parking lot.

"Not exactly." Link mumbled still watching the car until it was out of sight.

"You'd think they were going steady." Amber offered causing him to finally look at her.

"Yeah, I guess you would." Link admitted sighing with a frown.

"This can't be easy for you. I mean you must be going insane." Amber prodded. Amber had dated Link long enough to know exactly how much the Corny Collins show meant to him. She knew for a fact it was because of that show that he had put up with a lot of her crap. She could even admit she wasn't the greatest girlfriend or easiest to get along with. When she was with Link it was her way or the high way and they both knew it would always go her way. That is until Tracy came along. Tracy, whether Link would admit it or not, was probably the one thing that meant more to him than the Corny Collins show did.

Amber figured with everything that had went down recently Link had to be reeling. He just knew how to hide it all so well. Link could be a roller coaster of emotional turmoil and the outside world would never know it. He made it that way and she almost envied how he managed to do so, so flawlessly. There were times when Amber couldn't hide it as well and she was afraid the rest of the world knew she was faking it. Times like when Seaweed would look into her eyes and see right through her.

Amber had decided that with everything Link was going through at the moment, he had to be vulnerable and confused. Which she reckoned was the perfect time to pounce on one's prey, when they were at their weakest. Perhaps it was wrong? Hell, she knew it was wrong. But that didn't seem to matter anymore, not when she looked at the bigger picture. She had to opportunity to regain her thrown, launch a new TV show that could kill the Corny Collins show with the help of Link, and most importantly get her off of the same show as Seaweed. She would no longer have to try and stop herself from looking at Seaweed or deal with him parading Penny around on his arm. She wouldn't have to be around him at all anymore. And that's what the Hip Hopkins show would give Link…a chance to leave Tracy behind.

"What do you mean?" Link asked finally after a long silence.

"Link I know better than anyone how much dancing and singing on that show means to you. I think I also know better than anyone how much Tracy means to you. I mean you did kind of choose her over me in front of all of Baltimore…live on television…" Amber trailed off pouting at the thought.

"You don't sound too bitter." Link chuckled staring at the steering wheel.

"Sorry." Amber offered before getting back to her original point. "And I think it's pretty clear how much you dislike Vinnie…" She added.

"I prefer loath." Link smirked. "Amber, where are you going with this?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Truth be told, he really didn't need a recap of things he already knew. He hated thinking about it to begin with and it was constantly on his mind so he couldn't win.

"Do you really want to deal with coming back to a show where the guy you hate is putting the moves on your ex-girlfriend? A girl you're still not over?" Amber pointed out and Link looked out the window uncomfortably telling her she was onto something. "Doesn't it bother you that Corny would put you in that position in the first place? I mean we are the ones who built that show up and made it what it is today…without us…" She began heatedly hoping she was saying all the right things but satisfied she still had his attention and that he didn't seem to question her intentions…yet.

"It'd be nothing." Link finished for her.

"It's almost like a slap in the face. You being suspended from the show." Amber reasoned.

"It is a slap in the face." Link corrected. "And maybe you're right. I don't really know how I am going to manage being around Tracy and him…around _them_. I mean that is what got me suspended in the first place and I'd be lying if I said I was over her. It's gonna be tough." He admitted. And if he was brutally honest he didn't know if he could deal with it, being around them every single day. It would be torture. School was different. He and Tracy didn't see each other as much as they did when they were going steady and he could always avoid certain encounters. But with the Corny Collins show he would have to see them, watch them flirt and touch. He could feel his chest tighten with anger just thinking about it.

"Then don't deal with it." Amber retorted defiantly.

"What?" Link asked looking her right in the eyes feeling confused.

"There's this new show, on this new network being launched. It's called the Hip Hopkins show. It's just like Corny's show only cooler. I think the name says it all…this show is going to be _hip!" _Amber announced enthusiastically.

"And you're going to be leaving the Corny Collins show for this show?" Link asked quirking an eyebrow and Amber offered a nod.

"And I want you to come with me." She added. "Think about it Link, you and me together? We could take this show to the top." She encouraged.

"I don't know." Link shook his head feeling a strange loyalty to the Corny Collins show. Although when he thought about it, the same hadn't been shown for him.

"So you would rather play second fiddle to Vinnie, while he puts the moves on Tracy? I mean come on, Link. It's only a matter of time before they are together. And who knows how much longer you will be off the show? I know you. You've probably been going crazy. I mean singing and dancing is an important part of your life. Wouldn't you rather be on a show where there is no emotional baggage or drama? Where you can just focus on your future?" Amber insisted enticingly. Link chewed on his bottom lip. He really had missed singing and dancing. Then he felt his head spinning with thoughts of Vinnie and Tracy. He just couldn't handle being around them anymore. It was too hard. But did he really want to give up on him and Tracy? Or was he just foolishly holding on to something that wasn't his. He believed deep down that Tracy loved him. He was just so hurt, angry, and confused. Amber looked at Link expectantly waiting for a reply. He silently looked out the window thinking and contemplating. What the hell? What did he really have to lose?

"Okay. Let's do it." Link decided finally looking at her.

"W-what?" Amber uttered in surprise not quite believing her ears. Had she done it? Was Link really going to sign with the show?

"I said yes. Let's give it a shot." Link repeated and Amber was still in disbelief although she knew Link wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to be making this kind of decision. He was upset, hurt and being irrational. He wasn't thinking clearly. She was going to use that to her advantage. She fumbled with her bag, before pulling out the contract her mother had given her. Link looked at her confused.

"Just sign here." Amber answered innocently handing the contract over to him.

"You already had a contract for me?" Link asked raising an eyebrow with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Well I've known about this show for a while I just didn't know how to approach you about it or if you would be interested." Amber answered slowly trying to choose her words carefully not wanting to say the wrong thing. She was so close to sealing the deal. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared. I guess you could kind of say I've been recruiting people." She offered with a fake smile. Link didn't have time to question her motives. He didn't care anymore. He took the contract out of her hand, also taking the pen she offered in the other hand. He glanced over a few of the pages. It all sounded fine enough. He would be one of the lead dancers and was promised at least one musical performance a week. Amber watched eagerly as he licked his lips and examined the paper. She was almost surprised by how quickly he signed his name. She was pretty sure he wasn't the type to make such a big decision without much thought and careful deciding. Yet here he was handing his fate over to her, and simultaneously removing the Corny Collins show and Tracy Turnblad from his life.

"A…Are you sure about this?" Amber uttered mentally kicking herself. She had gotten him to sign with the show…the last thing she needed to do was put doubt in his mind.

"Yeah, I signed didn't I?" Link answered handing the contract over and she took it from him stuffing it into her bag. She tried to stifle the feeling that this was wrong. She tried to rid her mind of thoughts of Seaweed and what he would think. She had to be the Amber that didn't care about anything but herself. Amber looked out the window of Link's car as the rain fell down harder and wondered how an unrequited love had managed to shake her so. "You okay?" He asked after a moment of silence. Amber turned back to him mustering her best smile.

"Of course." Amber nodded.

"I mean this is a good thing right? If this show is gonna be as big as you say, we might as well stake our claim now." Link offered not really feeling the words that were coming out of his mouth. "It'll be like old times." He added sighing with a chuckle, but the truth was he didn't want to go back to the way things were.

"So you and Tracy are really over huh?" Amber asked looking him in the eyes.

"Looks that way." Link answered hesitantly not really believing it was true. He and Tracy couldn't really be over for good could they? He had to admit it was starting to feel pretty final, with how close she was getting to Vinnie and his recent decision to sign with a new show.

"You don't have to act like it's not a big deal. I know you cared about her…maybe even more so than any other girl you've gone steady with?" Amber replied softly. She wasn't supposed to care if her actions hurt Link and there was a time she didn't. But now seeing him like this she couldn't help but kind of feel for him and even Tracy for that matter. She now knew what it was like to love someone…wait, did she love Seaweed? He was the first person she ever considered putting ahead of herself and risking it all for. That had to mean something. At this point it didn't really matter. He had made his decision and now she was making hers, to stick by her family.

She could tell by the look on Link's face her comment had caught him a little off guard. He refused to lose face though, shrugging it off as if it was no big deal and flashing her his famous charming smile.

"If your telling me it's okay to be human, maybe you should take your own advice sometimes?" Link suggested and it struck a cord because she knew he was right.

"It's not always that easy or simple." Amber admitted with the ghost of a sad smile haunting her face. She looked away out the window once again but could hear the gentle humming of the engine as he started up the car. Link's exterior was cold, the way he probably needed it to be. Inside he was probably breaking.

"Trust me, I know." Link answered turning the steering wheel and guiding the car out of the parking lot. She wouldn't look at him again for the rest of the ride, not when she felt like crying. She had an image to protect, just like him, after all.

**_

* * *

_**

****

Vinnie had to admit the idea of letting Tracy meet his mother left him feeling nervous. It wasn't because he had developed feelings for Tracy or anything crazy like that. The truth of the matter was his mother Victoria Von Tussel…wasn't really a _Von Tussel. _Which was why Velma hadn't been too keen on the idea. His mother was nice, sometimes too nice. He supposed when he thought about it, she was a bit like Tracy seeing the world and people through rose colored stain glass. He had explained to an extent that he had to make a good impression with Tracy, but never gave her the full details of exactly what Velma wanted him to do. He could tell just from the tone of his mother's voice she had been weary of the plans but agreed to help him anyway.

He walked on the set of the show and felt blind sided when he discovered Tracy already speaking to his mother before he had even had the chance to properly introduce them. He could feel the color drain from his face, like the wind had been knocked out of him. He took a deep breath and sigh with relief, they appeared to be getting along but he had to get over there quick. The last thing he needed was his mother saying the wrong thing. He hadn't seen his mother since he left to go stay with Velma and Amber. He smiled at his mother who was laughing at something Tracy said. It was nice to see her smile. He thought back to the last time he had seen his mother and the smile slipped from his face, being replace with something dark that he didn't really like to speak of.

_**Flashback**_

_Vinnie could hear the sound of his mother softly sobbing from all the way in the kitchen when he had entered the back door. His father had once again come home drunk the night before and they had gotten into an awful fight. He hated seeing his mother mistreated. He hated feeling helpless. His father truthfully was a raging alcoholic that while intoxicated was easily enraged. Walter Von Tussel was a mentally, verbally and physically abusive husband and father. It was when Vinnie started trying to stand up to him that it had gotten worse for both him and his mother. Living in that house was like constantly having to walk on eggshells, never knowing when he would snap next. He rushed into the living room to see if his mother was alright, and was surprised when he seen her pulling a suitcase to the front door. Vinnie rushed to her side to help her move the luggage. _

"_You're finally leaving him…" Vinnie exclaimed sounding more excited than he had meant too. He had been waiting and praying for this moment for such a long time. Most kids didn't want their parents to divorce. He had a feeling it was the only way to save his mother. He couldn't handle seeing his father do this to her anymore. When Victoria turned to him with tears in her eyes, he noticed a fresh welt on her right cheek. Vinnie felt rage rushing through his veins. He'd do anything to get his mother away from that bastard but he couldn't exactly force her. There was always some excuse why she needed to stay with him. If this was love, what he had been exposed to ever since he was a child…well then he was pretty sure he never wanted to love. Never would he give someone that kind of power over him. _

"_Vincent, don't talk that way. He's your father." Victoria sighed sadly wiping the tears from her face. _

"_I'll stop talking that way when he stops hitting you." Vinnie answered defiantly gently brushing his hand over the bruising on his mother's cheek. His face was completely overtaken with concern. "If we're not leaving then what is all this?" He asked looking confused. _

"_I'm not leaving, but I'm gonna send you to stay with your Aunt Velma for a while." Victoria answered and Vinnie started freaking out before she could continue. _

"_What? No way. I'm not leaving you here with that bastard!" Vinnie exclaimed as his face flushed crimson. _

"_Vincent!" Victoria scolded. "Your Aunt called and said she needed your help with some things. She is willing to let you stay with her, get you enrolled in school. There is a good chance you might be able to get on that show. You've always loved to dance." She explained trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. When she had received the call from Velma she immediately knew it was the perfect opportunity to get Vinnie out of an unhealthy environment. She was desperate for him to agree to it but knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Vinnie was just as stubborn as his father. _

_Vinnie couldn't believe his ears. She really wanted him to believe that leaving her with that monster was a good thing! _

"_I am not leaving you with him." Vinnie stated firmly even if living with Velma, and God forbid Amber, sounded much more appealing than dealing with his tyrant father anymore._

"_Things have just been so tense lately, baby. I just think it's for the best." Victoria insisted. "I need to know you're safe." She admitted perhaps saying too much because it did nothing to calm his worries. As a mother her only concern was for his well being. _

"_What about you?" Vinnie cried in frustration. _

"_I'll be fine." Victoria insisted never meeting his eyes. _

"_I can't just leave. He's gonna end up killing you Mom! We can leave together, maybe go stay with Grams." Vinnie insisted so close to sounding desperate. He had been trying unsuccessfully for months to get his mother away from father. _

"_You know I can't do that." Victoria answered firmly. _

"_Because you love him? He doesn't love us Mom. When you love someone you don't abuse or hurt them in anyway."_

"_Please Vinnie, please I need you to do this for me!" Victoria begged and he wasn't expecting her to break down crying into his arms. He held his mother tightly feeling his heart sink. He knew his mother was trying to protect him. She couldn't leave. Walter would track them down and kill them both. If she could at least make sure her son was safe, she could live with herself. Vinnie rubbed soothing circles on her back not knowing what else to do. She was shaking and crying harder. It was all too much to take. "Please do this for me Vinnie." She sobbed. Vinnie swallowed his pride and bit back his own concern. _

"_Ok." Vinnie agreed with a heavy sigh and she hugged him harder._

"_Thank you." Victoria answered sounding relieved._

"_What about you?" Vinnie asked with a frown once again. _

"_Don't worry about me. I'm gonna be fine. This is only temporary." Victoria insisted although she wasn't really sure how long it would last. "I don't know what Velma needs you for but help her however you can, do what she asks. She is being kind enough to let you stay there after all." She added. Vinnie still didn't have a good feeling about this. How was he supposed to just leave his mother knowing she was getting beaten at least once a week? What if it got worse? If anything happened he wouldn't be able to live with himself. But at the same time he felt like he couldn't say no. Not with the way she was begging and crying. Which only worried him all the more._

**End Flashback**

He tried to shake the guilt and the over-whelming feeling he was a coward. He had after all done what she asked but in his heart he knew he should have stayed by her side. He broke out of his trance, making his way towards Tracy and his mother as fast as he possibly could.

"Mom…Tracy…I see you two have already met!" Vinnie exclaimed awkwardly interrupting their conversation.

"Vinnie, sweetie." Victoria cooed wrapping her arms around her son. Vinnie looked from his mother to Tracy. This was _not _how he had planned it.

"You told me your Mom was nice but you never said she was so…afrotastic!" Tracy beamed and Vinnie's eyes bulged out of his head. His mother just laughed. He took in his mother's appearance making note of the barely noticeable bruise on her arm with a frown.

"So, what have you two been talking about?" Vinnie asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Just girl talk." Victoria teased playfully and Vinnie obviously wasn't pleased with this answer. "Tracy was just telling me what a wonderful boy you are. She was singing your praises and it was music to a mother's ears." She admitted. Tracy smiled slightly blushing.

"It was all true." Tracy offered politely.

"You two should probably be getting ready for the show." Victoria reminded knowing that they didn't have too long to sit and chat. "Tracy, it was nice to meet you." She smiled warmly.

"The pleasure was all mine." Tracy insisted in a genuinely sweet tone.

"Vincent, would you mind walking me to my seat?" Victoria requested and Vinnie obliged excusing himself from Tracy's company and offering to meet her in the dressing room.

"How have you been?" Vinnie asked sounding concerned.

"Vinnie, are you planning on hurting that girl in some way?" Victoria asked suddenly turning to him. She had known anything Velma was involved with couldn't be good. At the time when she had sent Vinnie to live with her, it didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was that he was away from an unhealthy environment. But now having met Tracy, and knowing what kind of person she wanted her son to be…_it mattered_. She almost instinctively knew something awful was being planned because she knew Velma. There was a reason Vinnie needed to get close to Tracy.

"What?" Vinnie uttered in reaction a little surprised by the question. He hadn't told his mother the full details of the plan. He just told her that Tracy didn't know he was a Von Tussel, so not to mention the name.

"Why are you trying to get closer to her? What exactly does Velma want you to do? And what on earth did that poor girl do to deserve whatever it is?" Victoria demanded to know.

"What does it matter?" Vinnie shrugged with a little more attitude than a boy should give his mother. He had to admit he was angry with her. He was angry for what she allowed herself to be put through, what she allowed them to be put through. He was angry she had chosen his abusive father over him and shipped him off. He was mad as hell at her for not being strong enough to fight and leave.

"It does matter." Victoria promised afraid that her deepest fears could possibly come true. Not for her son. Not for her baby, it couldn't be. He was better than that.

"You told me to do whatever Velma asks, help her in anyway that I could." Vinnie reminded and she winced as he repeated the words to her.

"I meant within reason. I thought you knew that…" Victoria began shaking her head with a worried expression on her face. "Tracy is a nice girl." She reminded as if it would somehow change his mind on whatever he intended to do. However, she knew it was near impossible. And the only way to keep him safe at Velma's was to do what she wanted.

"I know that." Vinnie replied with a frustrated sigh.

"So you really do like her then, it not just…whatever this is?" Victoria asked sounding hopeful.

"Have you looked at her?" Vinnie scoffed in horror at the notion. Guys like him weren't supposed to like girls like her. The fact that he was even starting to see her as a human being…a girl...rather than the number on a scale was frightening. Victoria looked upon him with sadness and disgust. Her fear was becoming closer to reality. Vinnie looked away unable to take the eye contact, feeling ashamed and refusing to admit it.

"I think she's a beautiful girl." Victoria answered and the disappointment never quite left her eyes. "Maybe you could even learn a thing or two from her." She added and the shame was even thick in the tone of her voice. For the first time in a very long time he actually felt _guilty_.

"Like what? How to win an eating contest?" Vinnie scoffed. In a way he felt like he had to degrade Tracy to remind himself she was beneath him. He felt bad before the words even left his lips. Now they lingered in the air weighing him down just like his mother's unwavering stare. Perhaps bringing his mother into this wasn't such a good idea.

"She did nothing but speak highly of you and you talk about her like that?" Victoria asked after a moment of silence feeling outraged.

"I can't look at her as a human being Mom. I have to look at her as an obstacle. It's the only way to win and get to the finish line." Vinnie insisted coldly.

"So all you care about is winning? You don't care who gets hurt in the process?" Victoria demanded passionately.

"You're the one who made me go live with Velma!" Vinnie snapped becoming frustrated.

"I was doing the right thing!" Victoria insisted.

"No the right thing would have been to leave him." Vinnie retorted angrily.

"Tracy is the sweetest girl. She reminded me a little of myself when I was younger. It made me so proud to hear her say all of those wonderful things about you. Like I had finally done something right." Victoria admitted and for a moment he could see pride in her eyes and it made his heart swell. "Now, I'm just afraid you're going to end up like your father." She sighed heavily in defeat and with that she sat down looking off as if he wasn't there. Vinnie's jaw dropped at her last words. He couldn't believe his ears. He felt like he had been kicked in the face and punched in the gut all at the same time.

"Whose fault is that?" were his last words before walking off and leaving her alone.

He walk around until he found Tracy standing off-set waiting for the show to go on the air. There was only a few minutes and everyone was rushing and buzzing about getting in their places. He kept telling himself to just shake off what his mother had said and not to let it bother him. It didn't seem to be working.

"Vinnie…" Tracy greeted him then frowned when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Nothing." Vinnie shrugged but his acting wasn't quite as believable as usual, and Tracy wasn't buying it.

"People only say that when there's really something wrong." Tracy reminded. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too but I am here for you." She offered kindly.

"I don't know what exactly you said to my mother but she looked at me like she was proud." Vinnie smiled half heartedly. He could have told her right then that he wasn't who she thought he was. That the Vinnie she knew was a complete lie, an act. He couldn't do that.

"Well maybe she should be." Tracy shrugged with a smile.

"I'm not as great as you think I am. I've done some bad things." Vinnie admitted and this was actually honest.

"What do you mean?" Tracy asked looking puzzled.

"When my father was in my mother's life, he wasn't such a good guy. She's afraid I'm gonna turn out like him." Vinnie admitted only partially lying. "I'm not who you think I am, Tracy." He shook his head looking at the ground.

"Vinnie, you're not making sense. You mean at your old school? You did bad things and weren't such a great guy at your old school?" Tracy asked trying to understand.

"Yeah…yeah, at my old school. That's exactly what I meant." Vinnie answered suddenly forcing a bright smile.

"Well, that's in the past now." Tracy offered and looked up at him with the big, brown eyes. He had to admit his mother was right. Tracy did look beautiful tonight. She was the kind of person that even if you didn't notice her at first glance because of her looks, she could still captivate and win you over. He had never quite met anyone like her and he was pretty sure that is how she made everyone she came into contact with feel.

Vinnie leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, because he wanted too. It was chaste, short and sweet. Tracy blushed in surprise. It was a lot different from the last time he had kissed her.

"Link." She uttered touching her fingers to her lips.

"Not the typical reaction I get." Vinnie laughed with a sigh. It was looking more and more like getting Tracy to go all the way, at least willingly, was going to be a problem. He was starting to think she would never get over Link. Although it hadn't really been all that long but he didn't have time.

"I'm not a typical girl." Tracy smiled with a small shrug.

"I'm learning that." Vinnie nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Vinnie, I still…" Tracy began apologetically.

"I know." Vinnie answered.

"What are you two doing?" Maybelle asked as she came up and slapped Vinnie in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Vinnie groaned.

"We're on in one minute!" Maybelle warned and they both scurried off to get into their places.

**_

* * *

_**

****

The show had gone of the air and now everyone was on their way home. Corny managed to catch Maybelle before she could leave the studio and now they were in the middle of a somewhat awkward conversation.

"Corny, spit it out. What are you trying to say?" Maybelle pressed giving him a determined look.

"D-do your think…you might want to have…dinner with me?" Corny winced painfully and Maybelle couldn't hold back a giggle, which just made it worse.

"You're asking me out?" Maybelle uttered in surprise.

"You two!" Mr. Spritzer exclaimed in a loud, booming voice as he approached that caused them both to jump.

"Yes, Mr. Spritzer?" Maybelle asked politely.

"Why hasn't Link Larkin be on the show?" Mr. Spritzer demanded and Maybelle looked at Corny to answer. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. She never thought suspending Link was the right thing to do and Corny hadn't even asked her. She believed that if Link had actually become angry enough to hit someone, they must have deserved it. The boy wasn't a fighter. Corny fidgeted uncomfortably under her watchful gaze.

"I suspended him until he can get his anger under control." Corny answered honestly.

"Link Larkin is one of our most popular dancers, the ratings went through the roof when he got into a fight with that other boy." Mr. Spritzer exclaimed.

"So you want me to encourage violence?" Corny questioned with a look of disbelief.

"I want Link Larkin back on the show. I don't care if they rip each apart. It'll increase ratings!" Mr. Spritzer insisted. "Fix this!" He grunted before stomping off.

"I told you." Maybelle gloated with a smirk. She loved being right.

**_

* * *

_**

****

_**Thanks to: Ley**__(I thought you might like this and I hope I am right!), __**Irish, onetreefan, JENN, snacgirl, pshyeahright, Kayla, Zikkifan33, LuLuOceanEyes, Katherine. X, Kimmy, Anna, FelineMimiDavis74, Lil Bre, Magz, Amy, **__**-XxDulce.Beat, SapphireSteel, Pandora147, Lonewolf77, InlovewithBroadway, Meredith and Derek, Sarah590, oolorditstay, randomositygoddess, Froody, Just Another Hairspray Love…, Anna, and SADIA!**_

_Thanks to you for being kind enough to review and shame on anyone who reads and doesn't review. :P _

_I also wanted to say I love how people seem to be torn over the P/S/A triangle, and the overwhelming Vinnie hate…which I think is secretly love :P It very amusing. Thanks again. You guys rock. 3_

**Preview: **_Vinnie makes a decision about his next move in the plan, much more. RR! _


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **_Special thanks to Kat, Jess and Kayla who are always asking me about updating! And to everyone that was kind enough to review!_

**Chapter 9**

Tracy Turnblad wasn't confused. At least she didn't think she was. She knew one thing for certain she wasn't conflicted in her heart...romantically. Yes, Vinnie was a nice guy and in another world perhaps there would have been a chance for something more than friendship between them. She'd be lying if she said there wasn't a glimmer of _something_ there. Vinnie, very much like Link, was a hard person not to like. The reality of it was she was and would always be in love with Link Larkin. Sometimes it was like he was the only man that existed in the universe. When she looked at him she saw nothing else, there was no need to. He was everything she ever wanted. Vinnie was a great guy and the attention was flattering and nice, but he wasn't Link. He could never be Link. Without Link there was this void in her heart. A constant ache she could never shake. She could smile and laugh, pretend it was okay but she was never one for faking it. Why did letting them go seem to come so much easier for Link? She wondered if maybe this entire time she had felt more for him than he ever did her. She loved him before he even knew she existed, it wasn't a crazy idea to think maybe while he cared for her it just wasn't as intense as what she felt. Maybe this whole Vinnie thing was just an excuse to break up with her without hurting her feelings…

Tracy shook her head of the thoughts. She refused to let herself think that way about Link. She knew him better than that didn't she? She had to believe because at this point faith was all she had left. She missed holding him. She missed the softness of his lips against hers. She missed the way his eyes used to light up when he looked at her. She missed talking to him. She missed the simple things that seemed like such a big deal now that they were gone. She missed him. She loved him.

Tracy had made it on the Corny Collins Show, helped integrate the show and won Link's heart all in less than a year. She walked through the hall until she reached her destination, just outside of Link's classroom. She leaned against the wall reflecting on 1962. She had done what others considered to be impossible. When she wanted something she went for it and made it happen. When she believed in something she fought for it no matter what the cost. There wasn't anything she wanted or believed in more than what she had with Link. She had a feeling all the protesting in the world wouldn't do it when it came to matters of the heart.

Her heart leapt in her chest when she finally saw him. Link was exiting the classroom with the other students as the bell rang. He walked with his head down and one hand in his pocket. He looked as good as ever, but seemed more reserved and stand offish. He wasn't with his usual friends and Tracy was kind of relieved. She wanted him alone.

She mustered all of her courage and bravely marched up to him, catching him by the arm. Link turned around…or was yanked around, in surprise. He was caught off guard but tried to slip back into his cool demeanor, and not show too much concern for the look of urgency on her face.

"Tracy…" Link uttered smoothing out his suit but it didn't take long for her to reclaim his arm.

"We need to talk." Tracy insisted pulling him down the hall and shoving them both into the nearest janitor closet. She locked the door behind them as Link turned around to face her in the dark.

"Tracy, is something wrong? What happened?" Link demanded finally showing concern because she was acting crazy in a way he had never seen her. Did Vinnie do something to her? He sighed when he realized how quickly he had dropped his guise.

"Yes, everything's wrong. It's been wrong for a while now..." Tracy answered quietly with pain in her eyes. "Tell me you don't care about me anymore Link. Tell me it's over. I need to hear you say it." She insisted softly. Link went to open his mouth but he couldn't say it. They stood there in silence looking at each other intensely for a moment. His silence was music to her ears and before he could respond at all she closed the space between them, smashing her mouth against his in a searing passionate kiss. Link let out an involuntary moan against her lips, knowing he should push her away but kissing her back all the same. He found it hard to think straight with her body up against his, his hands tangled in her dark hair and her kissing him like it might be the last time. He went to pull away or move back trying to regain some control of his mind, but Tracy just moved closer and held him tighter until he was kissing her with reckless abandon.

Their tongues slid over and under in a familiar dance that had become a passionate Tango. In the haze Link felt Tracy's small hands roaming his body until he felt them cup his ass and pull him even tighter against her. Link gasped against her lips, and she grinned against his. His heart was racing and his pants felt much, much tighter. _He _could feel his erection poking her thigh so he knew _she _feel it. She had yet to stop things from progressing. Instead, she took his hand that had been resting on her waist, guiding it up her side until she placed it on her breast. Link's eyes shot open. The last time he had touched her there it had scared her but now she was giving him permission. They weren't even together and things were still so screwed up. This was wrong. He broke the kiss trying to push her away but she persistently captured his lips again in an aggressive kiss. He pushed her away again a bit more forcefully while still being gentle enough to not harm her.

"Tracy." Link gasped breathlessly as he backed away creating much needed space between them.

"Link, please. I want this." Tracy whispered moving closer to him sounding almost desperate.

"Here and _now_?" Link asked looking around them in the dingy closet wondering if he was understanding her right. "You really want our first time to be in a dirty janitor's closet?" He asked raising an eyebrow and looking her in the eye. He knew for a fact that Tracy wanted her first time ever, and their first time together to be special and perfect. A janitor's closet didn't seem to fit that description. It wasn't exactly the way he had envisioned it either, not like that, not with Tracy. He wanted it to mean something with the first girl he actually cared about.

"I don't care where we are as long as it's you." Tracy admitted quietly and she was a whisper away from him the tips of their noses touching ever so slightly. He rested his forehead against hers with a heavy heart.

"We're not even together." Link reminded his head running wild with all the reasons why this was wrong, not like this. There were so many reasons not too. He couldn't help getting lost in her eyes and suddenly for a second none of it mattered. Her lips were on his again and all that mattered was them. She broke the kiss this time and looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

"I was hoping to change that." Tracy admitted leaning in for a kiss.

"With sex?" Link asked backing away with a doubtful look. He didn't want her thinking she had to have sex with him to keep him.

"If that's what it takes." Tracy answered and Link sighed. Tracy mustered a brave smile. She figured it didn't matter if she wasn't sure she was ready, she could make herself be ready.

"I thought you weren't ready." Link reminded looking her in the eyes knowingly. She hesitated to answer him and it was the only answer he needed.

"I am now." Tracy insisted but it was half hearted and Link knew she wasn't, but that she would do it anyway if that's what it took. For Link it was disappointing to know she thought that way of him. She moved closer but he backed away, removing her hands from around his neck and dodging affectionate touches as he slipped passed her.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Link almost sang in chorus and she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself. "This is wrong. I can't do this. It can't be like this for us. We're not gonna have our first time…in a _closet_…on a dirty floor." He insisted finally turning to face her and she looked away feeling ashamed.

"I just want to be us again." Tracy answered with tears in her eyes unable to look at him.

"This isn't going to fix it." Link answered softly shaking his head and wondering how things had gotten so fucked up. They had both been wrong, he knew that much. He just didn't know how to fix it….or if there was any fixing it at all.

"Then what will?" Tracy snapped surprising them both. She was angry and hurt. She felt like she had done everything possible to make it right, but every time it was never good enough. She was tired of feeling played with. She was tired of this hot/cold game. Link claimed all these bad things about Vinnie, when he was the one hurting her. Vinnie had never hurt her.

"I signed with another show." Link confessed suddenly and then winced. This definitely wasn't what was going to save them. It would only drive a bigger wedge between them but he had to tell her.

"What?" Tracy uttered praying she hadn't heard him right. The tears that ran down her face like hot lava told her she did.

"I signed with another show…I'm leaving the Corny Collins Show." Link admitted with a shudder. Tracy felt each word pierce her heart like a dagger. And even though he had known ever since he signed the papers it felt so strange and heartbreaking to say it out loud to Tracy. He had, had second, third and fourth thoughts about it…even while he was signing the papers he wasn't sure if it was the right choice and at the time he didn't care. But now, looking into Tracy's eyes and seeing the tears cover her face, it was all too much to take. He wanted to hold her and console her in some way but he knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn't change what was already done.

"What about…" Tracy began but stopped mid-sentence choked up with emotion. She was afraid if she continued she'd be a sobbing mess.

"I have about one more month with the Corny Collins show and then my contract is up. Since Corny suspended me and they have Vinnie now, they don't really need me anyway." Link offered with a shrug never meeting her eyes.

"You know that's not true! And _I need you_! Why…" Tracy sobbed and he moved closer to her to offer some sort of comfort but she turned away from him.

"It's…just too hard…" Link admitted and he could feel his eyes burn with unshed tears.

"…to be near me?" Tracy asked turning around to face him and he couldn't look at her for fear of falling apart. He didn't answer and she didn't need him too. "God damn it, Link! Why do you have to make everything so much harder than it has to be!" She snapped and he was surprised by her anger. She walked away without another word slamming the door behind her.

* * *

When Vinnie found Tracy, her face was stained with tears and her eyes were swollen. Since he knew he wasn't the one who had made her cry, it had to be Link. She didn't seem to want to talk about it but she did want him to drive her home. So they left school early, something neither of them did too often. Tracy wanted some time to clean up before the Corny Collins show and she just couldn't handle seeing Link at all for the rest of the day. She had thrown herself at him and in return pretty much made a fool of herself. Maybe it was just time to face it that Link didn't want her. At first she just thought maybe he was scared. Now she could see he wanted her out of his life so much so that he was willing to run off to another show.

Tracy and Vinnie didn't speak much to each other the entire ride, mostly because Tracy didn't want to talk. She quietly explained to him that her parents weren't home so it was fine if he came inside. She led him through the backyard where all the laundry hung, drying in the wind. Vinnie followed behind her taking in his surroundings. His eyes bulged out of his skull when he spotted a pair of panties that he was certain had to be Edna's. Vinnie chuckled to himself thinking about how he could probably parachute around all of Baltimore with a pair of those things.

Vinnie was surprised when Tracy invited him up to her room but followed her up the stairs anyway. He was still a bit shaken from his mother's visit but had somewhat managed to bounce back to normal. Although he'd be lying if he said it wasn't haunting him. He took a seat on Tracy's bed. This couldn't have been more perfect. He was in Tracy's house, in her bedroom alone with her. It was just the two of them and no one to interrupt. He couldn't have asked for a better opportunity than this. So why did he feel like shit? Tracy finally sat down beside him on the bed once again wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Vinnie moved closer to her, trying to calculate what his next move could be. The one thing that had been making it impossible to get anywhere with Tracy, were her feeings for Link. But here she was crying her heart out, vulnerable and possibly finally on the rebound realizing she and Link were over. If there was ever going to be a time to pounce, this was it, while she was at her weakest. Tracy believed in the good. She believed there could be fairytales and happily ever after. Vinnie felt kind of jealous because he wished he could believe in those things. He never had a chance too. He almost hated himself for taking that innocence away from her.

He lifted his arm slowly draping it around her shoulders in a comforting manner. He didn't want to do anything to scare her off but things needed to speed up between them and fast. He didn't have time to wait around for her to stop blubbering over Link, not when the premiere of the Hip Hopkins show was so close. At the same time he didn't want to risk making a wrong move and fuck everything up. Tracy leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and softly crying into his neck. He smiled as she reacted exactly the way he was hoping she would. He pulled her tighter against him, feeling the wetness of her tears on his neck. He felt his heart thump in an unfamiliar way at the sound of her muffled cries. God, it reminded him of all the times he had to pick up the pieces and comfort his mother. Tracy suddenly wrapped her other arm around him, turning their embrace into a full hug. He was surprised how easily she was letting herself be open and vulnerable in front of him….but that was the kind of girl Tracy was. She wore her heart on her sleeve.

He held her close and began rubbing soothing circles on her back. He let out a deep breath and without even knowing it, gave into the hug just as much as she had. It had been a long time since he had really hugged someone and in a strange way whether she realized it or not, it was like she was comforting him too. He felt her grip tighten around his neck as she shook in his arms. His heart felt heavy and his eyes were burning. He clenched his jaw trying to maintain his composure. He was the reason she was breaking down and she didn't deserve any of it. He knew all of this but in a strange way in that moment it was like none of that mattered. They were just two friends falling to pieces together. Vinnie was used to having to be the strong one. But with Tracy it was like he had to show that other side that he didn't think he had, the side that was supposed to be all an act. His performance had to have _some _truth to it, to weasel his way in. Tracy pulled back from the embrace to look into his eyes, her own face distorted with emotion and stained with tears.

"Vinnie…" Tracy uttered questioningly searching his face with her eyes. Vinnie let out a breath when he realized despite himself there were tears in his eyes. For what he was going through internally, for what he had to do. He bitterly wondered when he started caring. Why was this getting harder? "Are you okay?" She asked quietly and he chuckled softly.

"I should be asking you that." Vinnie whispered.

"You're upset…" Tracy trailed off looking into his sad blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be dumping all of this on you…" She began to apologize.

"No, I like being there for you." Vinnie reassured quickly, their faces still close.

"I appreciate that. You know what's wrong with me. I can be there for you too you know, if you want?" Tracy offered urging him to share and in that moment he knew he couldn't afford to close himself off the way Link had.

"I…" Vinnie uttered so he chose to tell her something true, for once in his web of lies and deciet. "I'm scared. I feel like I'm being pulled in different directions. I don't know if I'll ever be who my mother wants me to be. _I can't_. I'm not good enough. It's too late…it's gone too far. I don't even know who _I_ want to be." He explained and he couldn't stop the tears from spilling onto his face. Tracy studied him intensely trying to understand. His words came back to her from when she had first met his mother. His past must have been haunting him.

"Why don't you just be yourself? Vinnie you're amazing…" Tracy reassured and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she believed in him. She wiped the tears from his face, surprised he was crying in front of her. Vinnie shook his head.

"You're naïve." Vinnie answered softly and it surprised her. It was the same thing Link had called her.

"No. Your past doesn't define you. I know who you are. You're a good person Vinnie. Everyone has the power to choose who they want to be. If you ask me being just Vinnie, is more than good enough." Tracy insisted whole heartedly. Vinnie ran his fingers through her hair slowly tucking it behind her ear. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers softly. Unfortunately, he had to show her just how wrong she was about him.

This time, she kissed him back. She needed to feel something other than this constant pain, and the sting of Link's rejection. Vinnie's arms provided comfort. His lips were warm and fuller than Link's. His kiss was different and the feel of him against her wasn't the same. He wasn't Link and this didn't feel right, but she kissed him anyway willing herself to let go of Link the way he obviously had let go of her. Vinnie tilted his head deepening the kiss, running his hand up her side. His thumb slyly brushed the underside of Tracy's breast.

Tracy could feel herself tearing up. This wasn't right. She couldn't do this. She wasn't ready to move on or let go, no matter how far gone Link already was.

"Vinnie..." Tracy murmured but he just kissed her harder. Tracy groaned against his mouth pushing him away gently.

"Vinnie, I can't…" Tracy shook her head but his lips were back on hers in mere seconds, his kiss and his hands becoming increasingly aggressive. He was touching her in ways only Link had and it all felt so wrong.

"Vinnie, stop!" Tracy cried shoving him away. He looked at her out of breath and it was time to decide. Was he really going to force himself on her if she wouldn't give in?

"I'm sorry." Vinnie uttered looking into her eyes. _He couldn't do it._ "I'm sorry. I just got carried away." He apologized swallowing down his last hopes of going all the way with Tracy. He couldn't force her. He just _couldn't_.

"It's okay." Tracy reassured from his pained expression and how truly sorry he seemed to be. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I know how you feel about me and I shouldn't have let you kiss me. I'm not ready. I'm not over Link. It's too soon." She explained apologetically.

"I know." Vinnie nodded. His face was flushed and he was trying to avoid her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm not angry." Tracy assured him giving his hand a comforting squeeze. "I'm gonna go get change and ready for the show." She offered as she stood up from the bed and walked over to the vanity looking into the mirror. Her face was red and swollen.

"Everyone's gonna know I was crying." She sighed grabbing a change of clothes and some make up.

"Who cares? We all have bad days." Vinnie shrugged and she offered him a small smile.

"I guess you're right. I'll be right back." Tracy called as she walked toward the door. "We can head to the show early." She added before walking out of the room and heading for the bathroom, leaving him alone.

Vinnie shut his eyes tightly. He tried to clear his head of all the noise. He had to think. He tried to pretend he was in control and not just some silly pawn in Velma's game. He had spent all his time feeling like he was in control and had the upper hand, but really it was Velma with the power. He took a few deep breaths doing his best to calm down and concentrate. His eyes shot open when the idea dawned on him. He couldn't force Tracy to do anything. He just couldn't take it that far. He'd never be able to forgive himself. But that didn't mean he couldn't let everyone think that they had gone all the way. He shot up from the bed and went right for Tracy's dresser, rummaging through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a black bra, with lace trim, probably the sexiest one she owned. He quickly shut the drawers. He looked around. He didn't really have anywhere to put it, his pockets weren't big enough…it would be noticeable. He looked down before letting out a sigh and stuff the undergarment down his pants.

He reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. He always kept at least one condom in his wallet. He tore the wrapper open with his teeth, sticking the unused condom in his pocket and tossing the empty wrapper strategically under Tracy's bed. There was no doubt Edna would find it when she was cleaning. Before sitting back down something on top of Tracy's dresser cause his eye. He walked back over to the dresser, picking up the Claddaugh ring and rolling it between his fingers. He grinned immediately recognizing the ring. He slipped it into his pocket before taking a seat on Tracy's bed once again. He sat in the silence of Tracy's room letting the guilt wash over him and wondering when he had become capable of such an emotion. A few moments later Tracy reemerged looking refreshed but it was still obvious she had been crying.

"Ready?" Tracy asked mustering a smile.

"Yeah, let's go." Vinnie shook his head shallowing down his shame and following her out of the room.

* * *

Vinnie walked through the backdoor of the Von Tussel home feeling emotionally and mentally exhausted.

"What's wrong with you?" Velma asked as soon as she set eyes on him from across the room.

"Nothing." Vinnie replied with a heavy sigh walking over to her.

"That was convincing." Velma smiled sarcastically.

"Sorry, all the acting is tiring. You'll forgive me if I don't waste it on you." Vinnie sneered and Velma wasn't quite liking his attitude as of late. He was the one she was supposed to be able to count on. It was almost like they had become a team. She couldn't afford him developing a conscience or going soft.

"You haven't been yourself ever since your mother's visit. I knew that was a bad idea." Velma shook her head with a sigh.

"Speaking of, has she called here at all? We kind of got into a…disagreement." Vinnie offered.

"Really? Over what?" Velma asked nosily although she had a feeling she knew exactly what. Why couldn't that goody goody Victoria just mind her own business?

"Has she called?" Vinnie repeated in an annoyed tone. It was none of Velma's business.

"No." Velma anwered haughtily. It was a lie. His mother had called that morning and said it was urgent, but there was no way she was telling him that. "How is everything with Tracy going?" She asked.

"It's as good as done." Vinnie retorted.

"You say that everytime." Velma rolled her eyes. "I need results now." She demanded angrily.

"I'm about to destroy someone's life. Is that result enough for you?" Vinnie snapped.

"I think your just stressed out. Pretty soon this will all be over and it'll be worth it. Everything we worked for will be ours. You'll see." Velma promised softly trying to smooth things over.

"And my mother? You're gonna help her? You promised you'd get her away from him." Vinnie asked reminding her of the silent part of their deal. Being the lead dancer on the show and making money was nothing compared to saving his mother.

"A deal is a deal." Velma promised with a smile but he was never sure he could trust her. Velma walked out of the room just as Amber was entering. They exchanged an air kiss before walking passed each other.

"Your mother is Satan." Vinnie offered outloud to Amber. When he looked up he noticed something was off. She looked deep in thought as she sat across from him at the counter.

"I thought that was you." Amber murmured but it wasn't as quick witted as usual.

"Yeah, I feel like shit too. So what's your problem?" Vinnie asked looking at her intently and this caused her to look up at him.

"Seaweed and Penny broke up." Amber answered in disbelief.

* * *

**AN: **_Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to review. You guys rock. Not much Seaweed, Amber or Penny in this one. Perhaps the next one. Stay tuned and keep reading and reviewing!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_"Why is it that hate comes out so easily, yet...love? It gets trapped inside." - Unknown_

**-Flashback-**

_It was the middle of the day at school and Vinnie had mysteriously disappeared with Tracy. Link was brooding and didn't seem to be talking to anyone much. It was 1:53 pm when she heard the rumor that had shaken her very core. Penny and Seaweed had broken up. It couldn't have been true could it? She felt foolish for hoping that she had even a shred_ _of anything to do with it. She couldn't remember a fairytale where the evil witch won in the end. That was the girl she was, the role she was destined tp play. If not by choice, by birth right. Sweet girls like Penny and Tracy, were the ones who lived happily ever after. She sighed dreamily at the idea of Seaweed coming in and sweeping her off of her feet. It was a childish fantasy. It was something that would never happen, could never happen. She knew this but it didn't stop the rumors from plaguing her. It was driving her nuts. She needed to know if it was true even if the break up had nothing to do with her. She shouldn't have cared. It shouldn't have mattered to her at all. But it did._

_"Hello Amber? AMBER?! Did you hear a word I just said?" Tammy exclaimed holding her books tightly to her chest, and looking exasperated. Amber nodded finally snapping out of the trance she seemed to be in. She had so many thoughts swirling through her head, that she couldn't think straight. _

_"Sorry, you were saying Penny and Seaweed broke up…" Amber replied looking more concerned than she probably should have. She was reeling inside. She used to be able to tuck her emotions away so easily. Now she was feeling them helplessly unable to fight. She was stuck between wanting to go back to easier, uncomplicated times when she didn't care about anyone but herself and glad she had found someone who had awoken a heart long afraid to feel. Because even if he could never love her back and it would never amount to anything, he had opened her heart and made her feel alive. _

_"Yes, and that's not even the juicy part!" Tammy gushed excitedly beaming a bright smile._

_"There's more?" Amber asked carefully and for some reason her stomach was in knots. _

_"He cheated on her!" Tammy explained in a hushed tone that caused Amber's skin to crawl. Gossiping used to be so much fun, one of her favorite past times even, but now it just seemed wrong when it was about Seaweed and it was nothing but lies. She didn't care when anyone else was talked about, hell, most of the time she was the one making the stories up. She cared about Seaweed. God help her, she had feelings for him. It wasn't just some phase or passing fad. The feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't butterflies swirling around, this was real. Amber loved Seaweed. This realization was enough to make her cry because she was certain she had never loved before him. She couldn't just ignore it or pretend the way she did with everything else. He had a hold on her without even meaning too. He didn't want her back so what other choice did she have but to bury her feelings, or at least try too. _

_"That's not true." Amber insisted finally sounding offended which took Tammy back with surprise. Amber managed to somehow keep her emotions in check and push back any tears. She didn't want Tammy getting any ideas in her head. "Seaweed would never do something like that." She added a little more nonchalantly. _

_"That's just one of the rumors I heard. And why else would they have broken up? They were perfect together." Tammy shrugged and Amber bit back a bitter sneer. "Besides, why are you sticking up for him anyway?" She asked raising an eyebrow and to the outside world it wouldn't have made sense. They were both from completely different worlds. As far as anyone else was concerned Amber had never been nice to him or his friends, and he wasn't exactly pleasant to her. She herself had been known to spread rumors about Seaweed and especially his friends, so of course it looked weird for her to be defending him. _

_"I'm not." Amber insisted quickly. "I'm just saying he really doesn't seem like the type of guy that would do that." She tried to reason. _

_"He's a guy Amber!" Tammy cried with a roll of her eyes. _

_"I have to go." Amber replied deciding she had to speak to Seaweed herself. She needed to know what really happened. She wanted to make sure he was okay. She abruptly turned on her heel waving a goodbye as she fled down the hall. _

_"You're acting weird!" Tammy called after her, her face scrunching up in confusion. _

_Amber wasn't quite sure where she was heading because she didn't know where Seaweed could be so she just kept on walking. Maybe she'd get lucky and bump into him, and if nothing else it gave her some much needed time to try and clear her head. She didn't have a plan. She didn't know what to say to him. For once she was just following her heart without a script. She boldly asked a few of his friends if they knew where he was, but with no luck. She sighed when she found out he wasn't in detention. He wasn't with Penny because they had broken up…or at least that was the rumor that was going around. His friends didn't seem to know where he was. Link was being Mr. Pouty Loner. He wasn't in detention. She was running out of places to look and going in circles. She was pretty sure he hadn't left school. _

_Suddenly a thought dawned on her and she felt her heart rise in her chest. It couldn't be, but she had to at least check. She walked down the steps she had become so familiar with and turned the corner. She only had to walk a few feet before she finally spotted him. He was in the school basement sitting alone against the wall and he appeared to be deep in thought. It didn't mean anything that he had chosen to come down here for seclusion. At least that is what she kept telling herself. Although it did give her a warm feeling in her heart knowing that this was kind of their spot. It was where they had practiced together, and pretty much anytime they spent together at all was in this room. She approached him quietly still unsure of exactly what she wanted to say. She didn't want to startle him or have him run off. She didn't have time to figure it out because he seemed to sense she was there._

_"What do you want Amber?" Seaweed asked quietly without looking at her and she moved closer until she was only a few feet away. He kept his eyes fixated on the ground. She took a deep breath, he was the only person who could make her nervous. Her stomach ached and she knew it wasn't something she ate. _

_"I wanted to see if you were okay." Amber answered softly being completely honest. Seaweed bit his bottom lip, looking anywhere but at her. "I heard about you and Penny…" She began awkwardly after a moment of silence. _

_"Everyone heard about me and Penny." Seaweed snickered shaking his head. _

_"I'm sorry." Amber offered quietly not sure what else she could say to comfort him. One question still wouldn't leave her mind. _

_"Are you?" Seaweed asked raising an eyebrow and finally looking at her. _

_"Yes, I am…" Amber responded immediately but she was cut off just as fast. _

_"Isn't this exactly what you wanted?" Seaweed accused starting to let his frustration show. "Why did you have to say all those things in that closet? What gives you the right?" He demanded rising to his feet and moving dangerously closer to her. _

_"I told you how I felt. I told you because I couldn't hold it in anymore! What does it matter anyway? You didn't want me! You didn't feel the same." Amber snapped, her voice fueled with emotion. Her cheeks burned crimson while the weight of her words hung in the air suffocating them. They stood still staring at each other, the tension was so thick it was hard to breathe. His burning eyes finally broke away from hers and he let out a deep breath. She watched him lick his lips and clench and unclench his fist. He looked like he didn't know what he wanted to say. "Why did you two break up?" She asked finally breaking the silence. _

_"She thinks I have feelings for you." Seaweed stated boldly looking her right in the eyes. Her breath caught in her throat . Her stomach churned and she felt her heart thump faster. She wondered what would have given Penny that idea, unless..._

_"So why don't you tell her she's wrong?" Amber uttered nervously finally willing herself to look into his dark soulful eyes. _

_"I don't know if she is. I don't want to risk lying to her." Seaweed admitted. Amber sucked in a breath not quite believing her ears. She felt so overwhelmed. In a few short words he had given them possibility, something she never thought they'd have a chance to have. "You're shaking." He added quietly before lifting his hand and softly stroking her arm. She felt goosebumps cover her flesh and his soft touch hadn't made the trembling any better. _

_"I feel shaken." She offered terrified to look up at him and find out this wasn't real or just a cruel joke at her expense. Was he really saying what it sounded like he was saying? Did he feel the same way? _

_"Amber…" Seaweed spoke waiting until she finally looked up at him to continue. She did, and she nearly melted into his eyes and the warmth she felt there. Seaweed, the man that used to look at her with such disdain, never looked at her like that. "I need to figure this out. I need to sort out my feelings and figure out what this means. So, I'm gonna kiss you right now." He warned her and her heart leaped. He gently cradled her face in his hands slowly moving his lips closer to hers. She had gone along with her mother's plan. Despite how real her feelings for him were, she had lied to him the entire time. She didn't want to be that person but she was. Would he want her anyway? She doubted it. _

_"No…" Amber gasped suddenly turning her face away and the softness of his lips brushed against her cheek. "Seaweed, I lied to you. I've been lying to you." She blurted out a confession that pierced her own heart because she knew in that moment, any chance there might have been was gone. _

_"What?" Seaweed demanded removing his hands from her face and backing away. _

_"I was trying to break up Tracy and Link. But I wasn't trying to get Link for myself!" Amber explained quickly. She hoped he didn't hate her. She hoped maybe there was still some chance left. But the look in his eyes had gone from warm to an icy cold. _

_"Then why would you want to break them up?" Seaweed asked angrily. _

_"I got him to sign with another show my mother is running…" Amber answered helplessly and she knew she was saying too much. She shouldn't have been confessing any of this. She couldn't lie to him. She wanted to be worthy of the way he had looked at her. She wanted for there to still be a chance for them. She needed the truth to set her free, from her mother's grasp, from her own restraints. She needed him to still want her despite her faults. _

_"Your mother?" Seaweed shook his head feeling like an idiot for believing her lies and actually letting himself think he may have feelings for her. He risked everything he had with Penny for a back stabber. "So this…" He began to ask pointing between them. _

_"How I feel about you had nothing to do with any of that. I wasn't expecting to fall for you but it happened. God, do you know how much easier my life would be if I hadn't?" Amber insisted emotionally and she tried to reach out and touch him but he pulled away from her. _

_"Link signed with this other show?" Seaweed asked to which Amber could only nod. "I was stupid enough to trust you against my better judgement. I only have myself to blame. Thank you for showing me how truly wrong I was about you Amber." He added shamefully. She wished she could take all back. _

_"I've done awful things, some of them unforgivable even.You just don't understand what it's like with my mother…it's like you don't have a choice in who you want to be. You have to be who she tells you to be and do what she wants you to do, or there will be hell to pay. But you're the only person who's ever made me want to be better than that. When I'm with you…I feel alive. Seaweed, please…" Amber pleaded pouring her heart out and he shook his head. _

_"There's always a choice Amber. You just don't want to pay the consequences of doing the right thing and being your own person. Change is never easy but what you go through to get there is always worth it in the end." Seaweed insisted passionately. "Just when I think maybe…I find out you've been lying to me this entire time, you're still the same. I hid things from my friends for you. I risked what I had with Penny for you." He cried obviously hurt, regretting ever giving her the benefit of the doubt._

_"No, Seaweed please, you have to believe me. I'm sorry. I know I've done some pretty awful things. But I promise you I've never been more myself, or who I want to be than when I'm with you." Amber cried and she was showing the emotion she always bottled up so tightly but she didn't care anymore. She loved him. _

_"That's not enough." Seaweed chuckled. His voice sounded sad and tired, like he had been given more than he could take. She wanted to make it better. She wanted to make this right, to show him that there was more to her than the strings her mother pulled. He turned to walk away. She impulsively grabbed his arm. She couldn't let him go and let it end like this. She looked into his eyes and saw so much there. She had hurt him and his friends. He felt betrayed. She didn't deserve him. She smashed her lips against his without restraint. He was like a stone statue in her hands, although his lips were soft and warm to the touch. He pushed her away touching his lips as if he had been burned. Her heart was racing. A kiss had never felt like that. Even if he hadn't really kissed her back, it felt more powerful than any kiss she had ever experienced. There was so much emotion and need there. She wondered if he felt it too. Or if any chance of him feeling anything was completely dead_. _She felt her chest tighten. She couldn't take the way he was looking at her. _

_"I can change." Amber promised softly and in that moment she meant every word, even if she wasn't sure if it was true. She felt weak and vulnerable as the words left her lips. Her small fingers were still fisted into his sweater. _

_"Prove it." Seaweed answered gently pushing her hands away and walking passed her down the hall, leaving her alone when the tears finally came. _

**End Flashback**

It was around lunch time when Amber finally got to school, completely flushed and out of breath. Seaweed's words and her feelings for him had touched her in such a profound way that she needed to make things right. She had to make things better no matter what the cost. She didn't care about her mother or the consequences, it was all or nothing now. She wanted it all with him. She confided in Vinnie about this, hoping to find a common bond. He seemed to be getting sick of it himself, maybe even feeling sorry for Tracy. But she should have known better. She had known Vinnie her entire life. When he wanted something he made it happen. What she didn't understand was his urgency to destroy Tracy's life. It couldn't have been the money or the spot on the show could it? No, it all seemed more personal than that and it didn't make any sense. When she had brought it up to him, the idea of not taking it any further and trying to right all that they had wronged, he laughed in her face. She asked him not to go through with whatever it was he had planned but there was no reasoning with him. He told her there was no backing out for either of them. He said this was something he had to do. He said it like he needed it to happen. They fought back and forth until Vinnie managed to lock her down in the basement. She finally got out when the maid heard her screaming and unlocked the door. Vinnie had promised by the time she got out, it'd be too late. She ran up the stairs to the school praying he was wrong. It was after lunch and the halls were swarming with students. She felt something strange in the air, something wasn't right. She looked around and spotted a group of her friends talking amongst themselves by the lockers, probably gossiping. She barely stepped a foot towards them when Darla came bouncing up to her.

"You're never going to believe this!" Darla gasped and the other council girls quickly joined them.

"What? What happened?" Amber asked feeling a bit panicked.

"Tracy went all the way with Vinnie!" Tammy blurted out and all the other girls gasped as if they hadn't heard the news already. Amber's heart dropped to her knees. She was too late.

"No way. Tracy wouldn't do that." Amber insisted and she hoped her saying she didn't believe it would sway their opinions. Some of them could be such followers after all.

"Yes, she did! Twice right in her bedroom while her parents weren't home!" Shelley informed like it was a matter of fact. "I overheard Vinnie telling Brad with my own ears!" She added with a smug grin and Amber felt like punching her. Brad and Shelley were now an item, so of course Vinnie would choose to tell him, knowing what a big mouth Shelley had. He probably shared the same story with a few of the other guys who also had chatty girlfriends, and now it was around the entire school. Amber looked around the hall, everyone was talking about it. She'd give him one thing he was smart. A smart asshole.

"He's lying." Amber cried and there was venom in her voice. She knew how odd it must of looked, her getting upset over gossip regarding Tracy but she didn't care.

"Then he's a liar with proof. He had some of her undergarments." Shelley challenged. "Besides aren't you the one who claimed she went all the way with the entire football team last year?" She laughed at the irony but Amber was walking away before she could say another word.

Amber scanned the crowd finally laying her eyes on Vinnie. If looks could kill, her glare would have been the death of him. He was with a group of guys from the show, wearing his usual cocky 'I'm better than you' smile. She started to march right up to him but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Tracy. Tracy pushed passed some of the other students, her face covered in tears. She was making her way over to Vinnie. Amber held her breath. This wasn't going to be good.

"Vinnie, can I speak to you?" Tracy asked quietly unable to hide her emotions. She had obviously heard the rumors and was probably picked on all day because of it. Vinnie exchanged a knowing look with the other guys before stepping aside with her.

"What's up, dollface?" Vinnie smiled like nothing was wrong. Tracy looked around them and he could tell she was trying to be discreet.

"Vinnie, you didn't…did you tell people that we…" Tracy uttered trying to think of the right way to say it. "…that you and I…" She tried but she felt the tears stinging her eyes at the very thought. It was killing her that everyone was saying and believing such awful things about her. She prayed with everything she had that Vinnie wasn't the one spreading these lies. He wouldn't do that. He was her friend wasn't he?

"…that we went ALL the way?" Vinnie questioned rather loudly, startling her and everyone who wasn't looking at them was definitely looking now. Vinnie clenched his jaw, ready to publicly humiliate her and destroy her reputation. Tracy looked around them, her cheeks burning crimson.

"That's what everyone is saying!" Tracy replied in a hushed tone giving him a pleading look to not make a scene and draw more attention to them. "You have to let everyone know the truth." She insisted and her eyes all puffy from tears, were practically begging him.

"That is the truth." Vinnie grinned with a chuckle and she couldn't believe her ears. In an instant his entire demeanor had changed. Something was off, this wasn't the person she had grown to know. He wasn't warm. His eyes were an icy blue. He didn't smile the same. There was more of a smug arrogance. She didn't like the way he was looking at her, like she was his prey and he was about to rip her apart.

"What?" Tracy uttered in surprise. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"It's nothing be be ashamed of _doll. _Everybody does it. You should be happy you lost it to a guy like me. I mean I _did _kind of lower my standards." Vinnie offered coldly with a cocky smile. Amber covered her mouth with her hand, if this was hard for him, he wasn't showing it.

"Lowered your standards? Why are you being such a jerk? _Nothing _happened! Tell the truth Vinnie!" Tracy cried completely enraged.

"I am telling the truth. We had sex and now I don't want you. Deal with it." Vinnie shot back harshly raising his voice. Without thinking, Tracy swung at him slapping him hard across the face. Amber gasped. That was the last thing she expected to see from Tracy, not that he didn't completely deserve it.

"You're a liar. We never did anything. I don't know why you would want to lie or hurt me when I've done nothing but be your friend, but I _know _the truth. I'd never _lower _my standards to your level." Tracy snapped and it was viscous, passionate and fueled with emotion. She stormed off, running down the hall.

"I believe you Tracy!" Amber called as Tracy passed her but Tracy kept running. She had to get away from all the lies and judging eyes.

Vinnie walked over to Link, who was standing nearby. He, along with the rest of the school, had seen the entire exchange. Vinnie stood right before him, their blue eyes locked in a hateful war. Vinnie leaned in close, right next to Link's ear.

"She was good." Vinnie whispered slipping Tracy's promise ring Link had given her, into Link's hand. "Damn good." He grinned cockily like he had won. He walked away and Link was frozen in place staring down at the tiny ring in his hand. The ring he had hand selected as a symbol of everything he shared with Tracy. Their love, commitment, loyalty and friendship. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He should have been a man and went after Vinnie. But all he could do was look at that damn ring in his hand.

"He's lying Link. I know he is!" Amber whispered and he hadn't even realized she was standing in front of him. "Link!" She cried desperately and he finally looked at her. The look in his eyes broke her heart.

"I'm glad I signed with that show. I told Corny I signed with another show today...he wasn't happy about it." Link explained when he was finally able to talk even though he still felt like he couldn't breath.

"Link, did you hear me? Tracy wouldn't do something like that!" Amber insisted praying to get through to him. Link looked down at the ring in his hand and then back into her eyes.

"So, this will be my last week on the Corny Collins show. Friday's my last show." Link continued to speak ignoring her words. "I can't wait for this new show to start. We can finally go back to the way things were." He faked a smile before giving her a small kiss on the lips. All she could feel in his kiss was a broken heart. She didn't want to go back to the way things were. He walked passed her without another word. Seaweed, who had also witnessed the entire thing, gave her a disapproving look before heading down the hall after Link.

* * *

"Link!" Seaweed called following the crooner out the school doors and into the parking lot. Link threw a glance back at him but didn't stop. Seaweed ran to catch up with him, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him around. "Link, come on do you really think Tracy would do something like that?" He demanded.

"Back off Seaweed." Link shouted shoving him away. Seaweed took in a deep breath trying to control his temper.

"Now, I'm gonna let that go because you're upset." Seaweed began, his jaw clenched tightly. "Link, you _know _Tracy." He insisted.

"I thought I knew her." Link admitted quietly.

"So you truly believe Tracy and Vinnie went all the way? That she would do something like that? She still loves you!" Seaweed exclaimed.

"All the evidence says she did." Link shrugged looking away. "Plus, she...she threw herself at me the other day. She wanted to...you know. Maybe she was so ready because she had already done it." He added refusing to meet Seaweed's eyes. Link looked broken, like a little boy struggling to be a man in a complicated world of manipulation.

"She loves you. She wanted you back. Maybe she thought that was the way to make it happen. But I know Tracy. I don't care how much 'evidence' he has stacked against her, making it look like they did it. I _know _Tracy. And so do you. Look deep into your heart and tell me do you really believe She would do that? With him, while still being head over heels in love with you? That's not Tracy." Seaweed explained intensely hoping his words would get through the wall Link had so carefully built up.

"She was hurting...she's human..." Link began to reason shaking his head.

"If Tracy says nothing happened, then nothing happened. Link look into your heart, and stop doubting. You know her. You love her. Stop running away. Because eventually you will lose her." Seaweed advised giving Link's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"You don't know anything about me and Tracy." Link answered pulling away.

"I know you're a fool if you believe Vinnie's word over hers." Seaweed offered honestly. Link looked down at that damn ring again. They were silent for a moment, neither one making the move to walk away.

"Amber manipulated you into signing with that new show, you know? She told me so herself. She was trying to break you two up the entire time." He finally broke the silence looking at Link expectantly.

"Maybe it's for the best." Link shrugged like it didn't matter. He hadn't cared when he signed the contract anyway. He only regretted it when he saw Tracy break down and cry. He couldn't take much more of this. "Who are you to stick your nose into this anyway?" He asked sounding upset and Seaweed wasn't sure why Link was always on the defensive but the answer was simple.

"A friend! I'm your friend. I'm Tracy's friend. You look like you could use a friend. You're being stubborn and you don't want to listen to what I have to say even if you know it's probably true." Seaweed explained honestly.

"Maybe had you paid this much attention to your own relationship, you and Penny would still be together." Link called as he walked away to his car, there was anger in his voice.

"Maybe if you had opened up to Tracy, instead of running scared, Vinnie would have never been able to come between the two of you in the first place! Stop blaming it all on Tracy, Link!" Seaweed shouted as Link climbed into his car. "You_ know _her!" He yelled shaking his head watching Link pull out of the parking lot and speed off.

* * *

Amber rushed through the back door of the Von Tussel home, and Vinnie wasn't too far behind her.

"Amber this is ridiculous, stop being so dramatic." Vinnie sighed closing the door and she looked around like she was on a mission.

"No, I'm gonna fix it." Amber insisted desperately.

"There's nothing you can do now." Vinnie replied calmly.

"Yes, there is. I'm gonna find Link's contract and then I'm gonna tell everyone your my cousin. I'll tell them everything." Amber snapped angrily.

"And then they'll hate you even more. You'll betray your family and everyone will hate you anyway. What sense does that make?" Vinnie reasoned not taking her very seriously.

"I have to try." Amber answered simply and quickly walked out of the room just as the phone rang.

"You'll never find that contract Amber." Vinnie called after her with an exasperated sigh and roll of his eyes. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"Vinnie! Sweetie, it's me. How come you never called me back?" Victoria Von Tussel questioned worriedly.

"Called you back?" Vinnie asked in confusion furrowing his brow.

"Yes, I called the other day and Velma said she'd give you the message. I wanted to talk to you about something. I've been thinking a lot, ever since I came out to visit you. I know it's mostly my fault, and all you've ever done was try to protect me. But I couldn't live with myself if you turned out to be anything like your father. If I know your Aunt Velma, whatever she wants you to do must be pretty awful. Please Vinnie, don't hurt that poor girl. I promise I'll leave your father and we can start over. We'll move in with Grandma until we can get on our feet, we'll make it work. I should have done this a long time ago. You're the most important thing I have in this life. Staying with your father isn't worth compromising my boy's heart. I promise I'll leave him...but please don't hurt Tracy." Victoria pleaded. Vinnie's mouth hung open in shock. He felt like he couldn't breathe. It was everything he ever wanted to hear. Finally, he and his mother would get away from his wretched father. That day, meeting Tracy, must have really clicked something in her. She didn't want him to be that kind of person. It was too late. Things had gone too far. He could feel his eyes painfully burning.

"Vinnie, are you there?" Victoria asked with concern becoming even more worried by his silence.

* * *

"But everyone thinks we did!" Tracy sobbed as Penny wrapped her arm around her shoulders and they walked up the stairs.

"You know it's not true and I believe you Trace! Who cares what everyone else thinks." Penny offered supportively. Penny who was still nursing a broken heart, still managed to be there for Tracy in her time of need.

"What about Link?" Tracy sniffled. They finally got to her bedroom door and Tracy was startled to see her mother, Edna, sitting on the bed. She looked up spotting the two girls in the doorway.

"Tracy Edna Turnblad, I have never been so disappointed in you." Edna announced and there was pain in her eyes.

"What did I do?" Tracy asked wiping the tears from her face and looking at Penny fearfully. Penny held her hand tightly.

"Would you care to explain this?" Edna asked. Tracy stared at her mother's hand for a moment before she registered exactly what she was holding. An empty condom wrapper. Tracy's face dropped. "I found it under your bed while I was cleaning. Your father and I trust you and this is how you repay us?" She cried heatedly.

"Ma, I swear I don't know where that came from!" Tracy cried choking on the tears that were already building up again.

"Now, your going to lie right to my face?" Edna snapped with a frown becoming increasingly upset.

"I'm not lying. Ma, I swear!" Tracy insisted desperately but she could tell from the look in her mother's eyes she didn't believe her.

"So it just got here on it's own?" Edna shook her head incredulously.

"It's mine, Mrs. Turnblad." Penny blurted out suddenly, taking the fall for Tracy. Tracy's mouth dropped open and she looked at Penny in surprise.

"Penny Pingleton." Edna gasped. "I'm very disappointed in you. Wilbur and I take you into our home and this is how you repay us?" She cried just as upset, because Penny was like a daughter to her.

"I'm so very sorry Mrs. Turnblad." Penny apologized.

"Wilbur and I will have a talk with you when he gets home. Tracy I'm sorry for accusing you." Edna replied shaking her head at Penny and giving Tracy a hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Penny..." Tracy uttered softly looking at her best friend.

"I figured better me than you." Penny offered and Tracy threw her arms around her in a big hug. They stood there, holding each other in a tight, comforting embrace. They both needed it.

_"That old law about 'an eye for an eye' leaves everybody blind. The time is always right to do the right thing." - Martin Luther King, Jr._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Special thanks to Kat...who is about to suffer for this chapter. :P And thanks to Jen for being kind enough to yell at me when I need it. lol. Thanks to Kayla and Jess as well for always asking about updates. __**Thanks to: onetreefan**__, __**KAT**__(your review was so cute and sweet! You got the S/A/P back full force in this one...the last chapter was just some important things that needed to happen but so was this one lol.), __**MAGZ**__(If you liked Vinnie in the last one I am sure you loved him in this one ;)), __**JESS **__(Aww, thanks Jess, that means a lot to me that you like the way that I write them!), __**Sarah**_(wow, thanks!), **Lola, Az, Ley**(I love you and your Vinnie love, and how despite what he does you always manage to have faith in him.I LOVE YOU MORE!) **Kayla **_(LOL), _**Wifey**_(LOL), _**Anna, Irish, Pandora147, -XxDulce.Beat**(thanks for the wonderful review, glad you noticed that!)**, Sher(**Nice SN. Thank you for RR all the chapters! I loved hearing what you thought. Things certainly progressed in this chapter for all of them so I can't wait to hear what you think!) **Ashley, and chasing-heartbeats. **For being kind enough to leave reviews, I love hearing what you guys think and it really helps with the updates(motivation:P) It doesn't hurt that Kat is going to profess her Vinnie love for the world to see either! LOL.

**Preview: **Shit hits the fan. Stay tuned and please remember to RR. :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Link was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling caught between being stubborn and listening to his foolish pride or blindly following his heart. It was silent in the room but he still felt like there was so much noise inside his head. There was so many different voices telling him different things, he was struggling to hear his own. He couldn't describe the pain he felt just at the thought of Tracy being with Vinnie. There were so many emotions he was feeling right now. He knew Tracy. He also knew that to an extent Seaweed was right, but he was still being stubborn and hard-headed. He couldn't help it. There was so much that said Tracy did it and that everything Vinnie said was true. If he looked at it based on 'evidence' and what everyone else believed, then Tracy had slept with Vinnie. IQ had even called Link with the latest that apparently Tracy's mother found an opened condom wrapper in her room and Link knew for damn sure it wasn't from him. If he listened to logic and half of the voices in his head then it was all true. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Now if he could manage to let go of his pride and think with his heart, it all boiled down to one thing. _He knew Tracy._ He knew her better than half the people who were claiming all of these things about her. He also saw right through Vinnie and knew the snake he was before Tracy could ever see it. Tracy could have been tricked into...she was vulnerable...there were those doubts again creeping in and poisoning his thoughts. He queezed his eyes shut tightly taking in a deep breath. Tracy didn't do it. He knew this in his heart despite what his brain said...and even his brain was half arguing for her. Tracy wasn't a liar. If she said nothing happened, then nothing happened. He knew she was still in love with him. There was no way she would have willingly done something like that with Vinnie. Link could feel his blood boil at the idea of Vinnie forcing himself on Tracy. The very thought made him feel sick to his stomach. He could only imagine how Tracy must have been feeling, so alone like the entire world was against her. He didn't even want to say 'I told you so.' He just wanted to hold her. He needed her to know he was there, that he had always been there. Even when it didn't always seem like it.

He knew he wasn't perfect. They had both messed up in their own ways and made some poor choices. What they had was more real than anything he had ever felt for any girl and there were times it scared him. This was so new to the both of them. He knew he had made bad decisions. Maybe he never worded things perfectly or expressed himself quite the way he should have. Anything that had gone wrong between them, he was half to blame and it wasn't fair to let her think otherwise. He pulled the Claddagh ring out of out of his pocket, sitting up and staring at it. He thought back to the night he had given her the ring, given her a promise.

"_It's a Claddagh ring and a symbol of our commitment. The heart means love, the hands mean friendship and the crown means loyalty." Link had explained. "Let love and friendship reign." And that's what I'm hoping we can do. As long as we have each other we can rise above anything the outside world has to throw at us." _

Let love and friendship reign...love, loyalty, trust and commitment. By trying to give them space and in his own way, protect her, he had broken that promise to her. He had foolishly played right into Vinnie's games all the while warning Tracy of him. He ran away. They were both at fault but at least Tracy tried to fight for him.

He jumped up from the bed pulling on his jacket. He needed to see her. He could only hope she planned on showing up at the Corny Collins show. He couldn't blame her if she didn't. No...Tracy wasn't the type to hide her head in shame. She would stand up proudly and face Vinnie down. It's just the type of person she was to never back down. It was scheduled to be Link's last appearance on the show. He needed to see Tracy. He needed to able to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Vinnie leaned against the wall in the doorway of Velma's office, watching while Amber rushed around the room looking everywhere and tearing the place apart.

"There's no way you're gonna get this room looking back the way your mother had it. She's gonna kill you." Vinnie informed in a monotone voice but it didn't sound cocky or taunting, just like he was stating a fact. He was still processing exactly what his mother had said to him.

"I don't care." Amber answered not looking at him while going through her mother's file cabinets.

"You're never gonna find it Amber." Vinnie promised and if she didn't know any better she'd swear she could almost hear regret in his voice.

"Screw you." Amber retorted not letting that stop her from looking. She'd find it even if she had to tear the entire house apart.

"Incest is gross." Vinnie grinned grimly even though niether of them were in the mood for jokes. She ignored him and continued on her search. "You realize if you turn back now you'll be ruined? Life as you know it will be over. There will be severe consequences. I mean God only knows what your mother will actually do..." He reminded watching her carefully and playing the 'hot/cold' game in his head.

"Yes, I know. Life is gonna be a living hell but I don't care. Have you ever loved someone so much, it makes you want to put them ahead of yourself?" Amber asked finally looking at him but continued before he could respond. "Of course you haven't. For the first time I do. I love the way he makes me feel without even trying. I loved the way he looked at me in that moment when he thought I was better than I am. I disappointed him because I wasn't. I wasn't good enough but I can be. If there is a slight chance he could ever look at me that way again, it'll be worth it." She explained letting the words spill out of her mouth with heartfelt emotion.

"You know that's never gonna happen right? You actually think he's gonna forgive and forget after everything you did? And then on top of that give you a chance?" Vinnie pointed out trying to be realistic.

"You think you know everything don't you? I know that this might not change a thing, but at least I'll know that I tried. Even if he and I are never anything more than friends it'll still be worth it. Seaweed has a big heart. I know someday he'll forgive me and if I can prove myself to him maybe I'll even deserve it. I'm tired of being like this Vinnie. I'm tired of being this person. I hate her. So yes, I know what I am doing and I know I'll suffer the consequences and it'll be awful but being this way is worse. I'm done." Amber offered shaking her head.

"Fair enough." Vinnie nodded finally in understanding.

"Can I ask you a question?" Amber inquired looking up at him. He gave her a nod. "Why are you so passionate about this? Why does it matter so much to you? I know it can't be the money because your family is well off and it can't just be the lead spot on my mother's new show. You've always been popular and you've already become one of the most popular dancers on the Corny Collins show, if it were about being on a show you could just stay there. So tell me why is ruining Tracy's life and launching my mother's network so important to you?" She demanded truly wanting to understand because it just didn't make sense to her. Normally she would just chalk it up to Vinnie just being his usual asshole self and wanting to win no matter what the cost or who got hurt. But something told her there was more than that. Why else would this mean so much?

"Amber my family's not as perfect as you think." Vinnie answered finally and she was surprised by the honesty even if she wasn't sure what he meant. "My father he's..." His voice trailed off. He and Amber didn't usually confide in each other but they had never really been close. She didn't realize that in a way they were both struggling with a lot of the same demons. "He's always been abusive...in all ways. He has an alcohol problem. My mother wanted to protect me and get me away from it but she wasn't brave enough to leave him. So she sent me to stay with you guys. I promised Aunt Velma I would do whatever she wanted me to do if she'd help me save my mother before it's too late." He confessed biting his lower lip to will off the tears that were now burning his eyes just talking about it. He looked away unable to handle Amber's constant stare.

"Vinnie, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I was always so jealous of your family." Amber admitted feeling guilty.

"We look perfect on the surface." Vinnie offered with a shrug. "Beyond that, we're a mess. So now you know why it meant so much." He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." Amber repeated. They exchanged glances and there was a moment of understanding. Amber stood still behind her mother's desk with her hands on her hips. She licked her lips looking around the room feeling hopeless and tried to laugh it off when the tears came. They stood like that silent for a moment, neither of them saying a word but the room was thick with emotion and it was almost suffocating.

"Amber..." Vinnie began breaking the silence.

"You're right." Amber admitted and her voice was strained with emotion. She blinked and the pools of tears streamed down her face. She looked him right in the eyes. "It's too late. I'm never gonna find that contract. It's probably not even in this house." She sobbed softly and looked away once again.

"Amber." Vinnie called forcing her to look up at him. She looked on feeling confused watching him dig into his pocket and then throw an object her way. It flew through the air and she caught it, fumbling only for a moment. She looked down turning it over in her hand...a key. She looked him in the eyes. "Underneath your mother's desk, feel with your hand. There's a secret compartment. Link's contract is in there." He explained and Amber's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears and it took her a moment to process. _He was helping her!_ She did as she was told reaching under the desk and feeling around with her hand. Sure enough, there it was. A small hidden drawer no one would know was there unless they got on the hands and knees and looked. Amber quickly unlocked it and pulled the drawer down. She withdrew the thick document and held Link's contract in her hands. She looked down at the papers in her fingers and could feel the tears forming already.

"How did you..." Amber began as she rose to her feet and stared at her cousin with teary eyes.

"Your mother's not the only Von Tussel with a few tricks up her sleeve." Vinnie offered with a small smile and in that moment she was proud they were cousins.

"I thought you said it was too late." Amber reminded hugging the contract to her chest, and walking around the desk closer to him.

"That's just what I wanted you to believe." Vinnie shrugged. He paused for a moment before looking at her thoughtfully. "It's never too late to do that right thing." He answered. She walked right up to him and threw her arms around his neck, feeling overwhelmed.

"Thank you." Amber sighed. His surprise quickly faded and he hugged her back tightly. After everything they had been through it was a hug they both needed. He could hear Amber softly sniffling and he knew that for once he had done the right thing. It felt better than anything he had done this entire time.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? You know I think I liked it better when the two of you hated each other." Velma sneered in the doorway breaking up what any normal mother would consider a touching moment. Amber looked at her mother fearfully as she further entered the room. Vinnie strategically positioned himself near the doorway behind Velma carefully watching her every move. Velma's eyes were locked on the documents that Amber clutched so tightly to her chest.

"I bet you did." Vinnie snickered causing Velma to turn her death glare on him. Velma was now standing in between he and Amber.

"You know I would expect this from her. She's weak. But you were supposed to be different." Velma hissed before turning her attention back to Amber. "Amber give me that contract!" She demanded in a warning tone. Amber let out a shaky breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. There was no denying it. She was scared.

"Don't do it Amber." Vinnie encouraged giving her an emboldening nod.

"Shut up Vinnie!" Velma roared furiously. "Amber if you know what's good for you, you will hand that contract over right now before I physically take it from you!" She snapped seething with her fists balled up at her sides. Velma's tone and the look in her cold eyes caused Amber to tremble. She held onto the contract even tighter and knew there would be hell to pay for what she was about to do but she wasn't backing down, not this time.

"No." Amber stated firmly standing up to her mother defiantly. Velma was caught off guard by her boldness. Did she just actually say NO? Velma's nostrils flared when she took in a deep breath and Amber could have sworn she heard her snarl. If looks could kill, Amber would have been a goner. She gulped feeling less confident and very small under her mother's glare.

"I said hand it over!" Velma demanded angrily.

"No!" Amber cried. Velma's eyes bulged out of her head in complete shock that Amber wasn't backing down.

"You're not getting out of this house with that contract. I promise you that." Velma hissed. She lunged forward snatching a hold of one side of the contact while Amber fought to keep it from her. They struggled pulling back and forth both enraged with passion and fight. Velma raised her fist above her head and Amber shut her eyes tightly preparing for the blow but it never came. She opened her eyes at the sound of her mother's gasp. Vinnie had caught Velma's arm before she was able to hit Amber and he was now restraining her. Velma spun around to face him, ready to make him feel her wrath. Vinnie didn't look scared at all. He looked determined and calm.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" Velma snapped still not fully understanding Vinnie's behavior and complete change in attitude.

"Why didn't you tell me my mother called?" Vinnie callenged raising an eyebrow and her face dropped. He could only smile cynically and shake his head. "You never planned on helping me did you? You were using me like some kind of pawn in a game and I don't like getting played." He added. Velma continued to silently glare at him, the anger practically radiating off of her. "Checkmate." He smiled like he was about to win and she laughed evilly in his face.

"You silly little boy." Velma shook her head still laughing which only caused Vinnie's anger to rise as he clentched his jaw tightly. "That idiot you call a mother isn't going to learn her lesson until your father beats her to death, and she'll probably deserve it too." She sneered and now Vinnie's fists were balled up at his sides. He fought with everything he had to control his temper. Velma raised her hand and struck him hard across the face. He could hear Amber sharply gasp from behind her.

"Come on, what are you gonna do Vincent? Hit me?! Like father like son?" Velma taunted getting in his face and practically begging him too. Vinnie forced himself to take a deep breath and look into her eyes, part of him wanted to hit her. He wanted to so badly and he hated himself for it.

"I'm not like him. No, I'm not gonna hit." Vinnie shook his head speaking through clenched teeth. Amber would make it out of the house with that contract. He'd make sure of it. "No. I'm gonna hug you Auntie Velma." He smiled and she was confused but before she could react properly his arms were wrapped around her securely and tightly. She could barely move.

"What are you doing?" Velma cried trying to pull away but his hold was too tight.

"Amber, run! Get out of here!" Vinnie yelled and suddenly Amber understood what he was doing like a lightbulb had gone off in her head. He restrained her mother in a bear hug while she ran past them and out the door, with her mother unable to do anything but scream her lungs out. Velma fought against him to break loose but he was too strong. She screamed in his ear as loud as she could hoping to break an ear drum or anything as long as it forced him to release her. She then tried using her heels and stomping on his feet but he dodged her everytime. She continued screaming and screaming and he just held her tighter. Her cries soon turned into sobs and when he was sure Amber had safely gotten out of the house he let her go.

"You're not getting out of this room." Vinnie warned. She cried harder and instead of attempting to get passed him she started hitting him. She pounded her fists into his chest, face and anywhere else she could reach. He refused to hit her back but managed to get a hold of her arms and restrain her once more.

"Why? We could have had everything! All of that hard work...for nothing! Do you realize what you're doing." Velma sobbed and hot tears covered her face.

"I don't want everything. I just wanted my mother to be safe." Vinnie answered taking a deep breath. "I thought I was doing the right thing by doing whatever it took to protect my family but you were just stringing me along, telling me what I wanted to hear to get me to do your dirty work. I've done a lot of awful things. I don't want to be like my father and when I'm around you I can feel myself become more and more like him everyday. I may have had reasons for doing these things but that doesn't excuse my actions or make any of it better. I set out to hurt people who never did a damn thing to me, for my own personal gain. I can't take any of that back but I can fix it. I can make it right." He offered and the determined look in his eyes combined with his heartfelt words made her want to vomit.

"So suddenly you have a conscience well that's just great. I'm sure your mother will be very proud from the grave because we all know one more round with your father and that's where she's headed. I could have helped you." Velma laughed bitterly. "It doesn't matter if you don't want to be like your Daddy or if you've had some huge moral awakening! Even without that contract, the damage is already done." She shrugged with a smug smile.

"I'll tell everyone the truth." Vinnie replied trying to keep himself composed and not let everything she as saying about his mother get to him. Velma couldn't believe her ears. Vinnie cared about his social status. He wouldn't dare. Everyone would hate him.

"That would destroy your reputation and drag the Von Tussel name through the dirt." Velma scoffed and the challenge in her eyes was calling his bluff.

"And save hers." Vinnie nodded referring to Tracy. "She and Link could work things out and they would all be happy again. I guess I have some work to do." He added glancing at his watch and figuring he had bought Amber more than enough time to get away.

"You can't do that!" Velma cried desperately. "What about everything we've worked for Vinnie?! Have some common sense! No good can come of this for _you_! Your mother is never going to leave your father, and you'll just be making things worse for yourself! Everyone will hate you once they find out and you'd be betraying your own flesh and blood for complete strangers! No good can come of this!" She tried to reason.

"Why don't we get down to what you really care about? No one will want to be a part of your network or show and it will be a huge flop. All that planning and need for revenge will have been for nothing. It's like having your dreams dangled in front of you and having them ripped away before you even get a chance to touch it. Trust me I get it. But once again all your care about is yourself and your own personal gain. You don't care who you have to hurt or step on to get there as long as you're on top. I know that's part of who I am too. I can't deny that. But I need to be a better man and son for my mother and myself. I need to be someone she can be proud of. She's already been let down enough by my father and I can't be in that same category. No matter how good my reasons were for doing this, it was never right. Now I'm gonna fix it." Vinnie explained and Velma was stunned speechless with anger.

"You spineless little bastard! Your mother makes you feel guilty when she visits and now your ready to throw it all away? Don't be stupid!" Velma snapped but Vinnie ignored her and continued on with his thought.

"Now I have to go. I don't trust you so I went snooping around your room and found these tucked away in a box with a bunch of other unmentionable things. Who knew Auntie Velma was such a slut? I guess that's how you kept your spot at the Corny Collins show for so long, cause God knows it couldn't have been your winning personality." Vinnie chuckled as he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. Velma gasped. He wouldn't dare! Velma tried to get away but Vinnie was too strong and before she knew it she had her arms behind her back and was handcuffed to her desk chair. He rummaged through her purse and pulled out her keys. He shut the door using the keys he had just stolen to lock it and could still here the sound of Velma's screaming through the door. Handcuffing and locking up his sweet Aunt might have seemed drastic but he knew he had to eliminate any possibility of her interefering. Velma would stop at nothing to get what she wanted and with her unable to leave the house or even make a phone call it was one less thing to worry about. Now Vinnie needed to hurry. He had to make it to the Corny Collins show.

* * *

Link walked onto the set of the Corny Collins with all eyes on him, or at least that was how it felt. He returned everyone's greetings despite the hushed whispers and judging looks. He knew exactly what they were all talking about and the kind of things they were saying. A few of the girls had even expressed how sorry they were to hear about Tracy and asked for him to call them if he ever needed anything...someone to talk too, a shoulder to cry on...or _anything_ else. He wouldn't give them or their offers a second thought. Tracy was the only girl he wanted in his life. He finally spotted her with her head down, sitting next to Seaweed. Her spirit was dim but she had still shown up despite how hard it must have been. Seaweed noticed Link heading toward them and jumped up before Tracy saw him. Seaweed and a few of the other detention kids had been protectively huddled around Tracy.

"Link, if you're coming over here to make her feel worse save it for another day. She's been through enough." Seaweed advised sternly in a warning tone. Link could have been upset or offended by Seaweed's comment but he wasn't. After their conversation earlier it was only natural for him to react that way and really he was only looking out for Tracy. Link certainly couldn't blame him for that. He was being good friend.

"How is she doing?" Link asked looking and sounding concerned but Seaweed was still miffed from their prior encounter in which Link had refused to listen to reason. Of course, it must have been hard for Link especially when everything made it seem like Tracy had indeed gone all the way with Vinnie, but to him, it just seemed like Link should have known Tracy better than that. But then when he put himself in Link's position, well he couldn't blame him really. Seaweed figured if it had been him he probably would have reacted worse...as in Vinnie would be in the hospital right about now.

"Oh, so now suddenly Cracker boy is concerned?" Seaweed snickered and there was a hint of a grin on his lips.

"I was always concerned." Link insisted sounding annoyed.

"It seemed like you had made up your mind about the whole thing earlier." Seaweed offered with a shrug. "I'm just saying she's been through a lot already so if your just coming over here..." He continued.

"I can speak for myself." Tracy chimed in from behind Seaweed, and neither of the boys noticed her approaching. Seaweed spun around to face her. "Thank you for looking out for me but I can do this." She nodded putting on her brave face and sounding stronger than over. Seaweed gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze before walking past her back to the Detention Kids. She looked Link directly in the eyes never waivering. He could see the emotion in her eyes, it was the same kind of pain he was feeling. His breath caught in his throat just looking at her.

"How are you doing darlin? Are you ok?" Link spoke finally releasing a shaky break. He couldn't put on an act or pretend he didn't care. He was done playing those games just to save face and not get hurt. She meant everything to him, whether she realized it or not.

"Link..." Tracy uttered. She couldn't stop the tears from rushing to her eyes. She could tell that he still cared and was genuinely concerned, hearing him call her darlin again despite all of the rumors and lies was like music to her ears. She had been so torn up about their relationship, and feeling like she was the one who cared more. He had been the one to break up with her. She fought for him and tried to make things right but each time he shot her down. She was beginning to feel hopeless like, maybe he just really didn't want to be with her anymore and was just trying to spare her feelings with all the excuses. He always complicated things and made them harder than they had to be. She couldn't blame it all on him though...he had clearly been right about Vinnie. They had both made mistakes, neither of them were entirely innocent. Vinnie! Oh, she could only imagine all of the awful things that had rushed through Link's mind about all of the rumors. She could only hope that he would believe her. She honestly couldn't believe he was even talking to her. Vinnie had everyone else convinced, and with everything he had stacked up against her had she not known any better she would have believed it herself. Yet, here Link was, not looking angry at all...but sad, and over whelmed with concern. She knew in that moment that he still felt the same way she did, he had too. "Link, I swear nothing happened with Vinnie, everything he said is completely untrue. I don't know why..." She began to ramble shaking her head with tears dropping from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Link caught the tears with his thumb, gently stroking her cheek.

"I know." Link hushed moving closer to her.

"You believe me? Even after everything..." Tracy questioned and felt like her heart was leaping inside of her chest. She didn't care what anyone else thought as long as her friends and family knew the truth.

"Yes." Link answered simply even if it was crazy too, when logic and all the facts seemed to prove other wise.

"Why?" Tracy asked softly. She could understand why anyone would doubt her. Vinnie had done an excellent job of making it look like he was the one telling the truth and she was the liar. But Link seemed to believe her whole heartedly without any doubt.

"Because I know you." Link replied simply with a small smile and his answer made her cry harder. "And I could tell something wasn't right about Vinnie from the moment I met him. I knew he was no good." He added with a shrug.

"Link, I'm sorry." Tracy apologized.

"No baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Link began to tell her how sorry he was but Tracy pressed her finger to his lips to hush him.

"Will you just hold me?" Tracy asked softly. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her without a second thought. She hugged him back tightly, her arms resting snuggly around his waist. She let out a deep sigh, it had been way too long. He breathed in her scent pulling her even closer until there wasn't an inch of space between them. They stayed in that embrace for a while, squeezing each other and softly crying. Link could feel her hot tears seeping through his shirt.

"My feelings for you never changed Trace." Link whispered into her ear because it was something he needed her to know. It made her smile into his neck and sob a bit harder even if it felt so good to hear.

"I never chose him over you. He never meant more to me." Tracy promised quietly and Link rubbed soothing circles on her back. "What does this mean?" She asked after a moment of silence pulling away and looking into his soulful blue eyes.

"Guys, it's almost time for the show." Seaweed reminded as he approached then quickly hurried back to finish getting ready himself. Link and Tracy looked at each other.

"We'll talk more about this after the show." Link offered. She agreed with a nod. They parted and when he looked back, smiled and gave her a heart melting wink, she knew they weren't over.

* * *

Vinnie was shocked when he burst through the doors of the Corny Collins studio to find that he had gotten there the same time as Amber. They bumped into each other in the hallway on the way to the set.

"You just got here?" Vinnie asked sounding surprised because she had gotten a headstart on him. He expected that she would have already gotten the contract to Link by now.

"Give me a break! I had to walk and catch a ride with one of the other girls." Amber huffed sounding exasperated. She had one hand on her hip and the other still protectively clutching the contract as if she was afraid someone might snatch it away. She was surprised to see Vinnie there. She didn't think he'd make the show since he was supposed to be with her mother. So who was making sure Velma didn't cause any more trouble?

"Ok good, so you haven't given Link back the contract yet?" Vinnie questioned.

"No, why?" Amber asked worried he might have changed his mind and was attempting to stop her.

"I have something I need to do. Give him back the contract or destroy it yourself and let him know he's free, but wait til after I'm done." Vinnie explained.

"What are you doing?" Amber demanded.

"The right thing." Vinnie grinned before jogging off. They were about to go on air any minute and he needed to get in his place.

He walked onto the set and could feel the eyes of Tracy, Link and most of the Dentention kids burning a hole right through him. He had gotten nods and smiles from those he was friends with and the other people on the council seemed to be indifferent or not sure what to make of the entire situation, especially after seeing Link and Tracy hugging earlier. Corny took his place in front of all the kids and they would be on the air live in 5 seconds...4...3...2...

They all started singing 'Nicest Kids In Town' smiling and dancing like they did for every show, acting like nothing was wrong even though there was a ton of tension on the set. It took everything Link had not to beat the hell out of Vinnie right there. He felt like kicking the bastard's ass after what he did to Tracy. Tracy tried to block it all out as she danced and sang but it was definitely clear how much this was all affecting her. She didn't have her usual glow or enthusiam. Link watched her while he danced and sang, realizing how heartbreaking it would be if Vinnie had ruined that part of her and the way she viewed the world. Sure, it could be frustrating in certain situations such as Vinnie the ass, but ultimately it was one of Tracy's best qualities. He didn't want her to change. The opening song came to an end and Corny started talking about the new dance of the day.

The council started dancing the new dance, which was likely to become one of the most popular dances of the month. Amber felt nervous anticapation as she danced and sang, and threw a glance or two Vinnie's way. She was wondering what he was up too and exactly when he planned on doing whatever it was. She could only hope that he really meant it. She couldn't help having her doubts, this was Vinnie after all and the last thing she had ever expected was for him to have a change of heart and want to help her. He could have easily changed his mind from the last time she saw him. He seemed like they were still on the same page, but this was Vinnie! Vinnie and 'the right thing' didn't exactly go in the same sentence. But the same could be said about herself. The new dance ended and Amber found herself silently willing Vinnie do whatever it was he had in mind. She wondered if he just planned on apologizing to everyone during the break and explaining everything or if he had something entirely different in mind. He didn't plan on doing this on the air...did he? They were on live with tons of people watching. He couldn't have been thinking that.

It was now time for the partners dance, and with Link out for so long...Vinnie had been Tracy's partner. Tracy's discomfort and pain were written all over her face as soon as the partners dance came up. She didn't want to have to dance with Vinnie after everything that happened and who could blame her? Vinnie was now standing next to her and he could tell at his side was the last place she wanted to be. She looked everywhere but at him, wishing this would just be over. Link was also wishing he could do something to make it better, just watching Tracy from not too far away was killing him. Corny continued to rattle on, asking Vinnie and Tracy to come forward for a dance.

"Excuse me sir?" Vinnie spoke up stepping forward and startling everyone. Corny gave him an odd look but continued to smile widely. They were on the air live and this certainly wasn't a part of the show. "I have something I'd like to say before we get to that dance." He offered.

"That's not exactly something we usually do, but just keep it short. We've only got so much time." Corny answered with a chuckle and his signature cheesy smile. Vinnie walked to the middle of the floor ready to address everyone. Tracy looked on nervously hoping he wasn't about to spread more of his rumors and lies on television for the world to see. It was bad enough most of the school believed him.

"My name is Vinnie...Von Tussel." Vinnie began and gasps could be heard around the room. Tracy covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. She really hadn't known him at all, even his name was a lie. "I've done nothing but lie to everyone ever since I debuted on this show. My Aunt asked me to help bring this show down, which included breaking up Link and Tracy, destroying Tracy's reputation, and helping to recruit other people to her new show which she was hoping would crush the Corny Collins show in ratings. She thought if she could manage to get Link to sign with her show it would give her the boost she needed. I'm a liar and I'm manipulative and I set out not caring who I hurt and even trying to intentionally hurt people." He confessed and everyone was now stunned silent.

"Tracy and I never slept together. I lied about the entire thing and all Tracy ever did was try to be my friend. I used her kindness against her. I'm not proud of what I did. It was all the act of a desperate person and I have no excuse for it. Yes, my Aunt Velma put me up to it, but it was all my doing. Tracy isn't the one everyone should be hating, taunting, or gossiping about. It's me. I played you all for fools but Tracy is the one who has suffered the most because of my actions. She sees the good in people, and fights for what's right and believes even when she shouldn't. She's a dreamer. She even managed to make me want to be a better person and do the right thing, even if I don't benefit from it and everyone hates me." He continued finally turning to look Tracy in the eyes.

"Tracy, I am so sorry for everything I did. You are the last person who deserves any of this and the sad part is I know you have a big enough heart to forgive, because that's just the kind of person you are. I tried to break that spirit and change you, yet here you are as strong as ever even when everyone was against you. I hope you never change." Vinnie apologized sincerely and now there were tears rolling down Tracy's cheeks. He wanted to brush them away and hug her but he knew it was way too soon for that. He had just hurt her like hell and lied to her for months and it would take time for her to ever even look at him the same, that was if she ever could. He had a feeling he'd never find out either way. He wasn't sure where he was going from here but he certainly couldn't stay with Velma anymore, which meant he wouldn't be attending the same school and he obviously couldn't stick around the Corny Collins show after all this. Vinnie himself now had tears burning his own eyes.

"Link, I'm sorry. You were right all along and I'm sorry for everything I did, whether it was messing with you on the show or just interfering in your relationship with Tracy. I hope the two of you can work things out." Vinnie apologized looking right at Link before directing his attention to the rest of the council. "I apologize to everyone. I'm sorry." He added with a nod before walking off the set. Amber was still struggling to pick her jaw up off the floor after everything Vinnie had just publicly said. It was a manly gesture to get up in front of everyone like that and admit that he was wrong and she had never felt more proud of him, even if she was still reeling from the shock of it.

"Wow, um...now we're gonna take break. Stay tuned." Corny uttered in shock and then they were off the air, at least for a few minutes.

Everyone looked around confused muttering to each other and before they could really turn their attention to Amber...since she was a Von Tussel too and chances are she was also involved with it, she made her way over to Link.

"Link, I want you to know I destroyed your contract with my mother's show. You're free to stay with the Corny Collins show. I'm also sorry to both you and Tracy." Amber informed him but he didn't know how to react so he just nodded and turned his attention back to Tracy who was also still processing it all. Amber locked eyes with Seaweed, and walked right up to him knowing this very well could be the last chance she'd have to say how she felt.

"I'm not proud of who I've been or the things I've done. I'm not perfect and I've made a ton of mistakes. There's one thing I know that's true, and it's my feelings for you, they were always real. I'm a better person than I was because of you. Even if life as I know it is over, things are never the same and my mother makes my life a living hell, I'll never regret my feelings for you. And if you and I are never anything more than friends, I'll still never regret any of this. I'm so sorry for how I have hurt you, your family and your friends in the past. Thank you for teaching me not to be so selfish and showing me what it's like to care about someone so much it makes you want to put them ahead of yourself. Thank you for giving me the courage and strength I needed to stand up to my mother and be a better person. I love you Seaweed." Amber confessed. She closed her eyes allowing the tears to roll down her face before softly kissing him on the cheek. She walked away off the set in the same direction Vinnie had gone and Seaweed couldn't help but feel like somehow despite everything, she was taking his heart with her.

* * *

Corny tried his best to get the rest of the show running smoothly as possible but everyone in the room was still shocked from everything that had just taken place. Needless to say when the episode was finally over it was a relief. Tracy found Link waiting for her outside of the dressing room, in the hallway leaning against the wall. Tracy had been pretty quiet ever since the show went off the air.

"Hey." Link greeted her softly. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern moving closer to her. It was a lot to be dealing with all at once. Tracy really thought Vinnie was her friend, and finding out all of it was just a lie must have been pretty damn hard.

"Link, where do we go from here? What does this all mean? Where are we at with each other?" Tracy asked quietly while looking him in the eyes. Yes, finding out Vinnie wasn't who she thought he was hurt like hell, but she had been hurting long before that. Her heart hadn't stopped aching since her break up with Link, and she was honestly more concerned about that. She could sort out her feelings over everything Vinnie did at another time. Right now, she needed answers about their relationship.

"I don't know. I know I want to be with you Trace. I always have." Link admitted looking deeply into her eyes. She could see the honesty there and she knew he meant it, but they still had so much to work on.

"Maybe we could take things slow." Tracy offered.

"Slow sounds good." Link nodded.

"Link, I know I was wrong about Vinnie and that I should have never trusted him. But I am never gonna stop believing in people. It's who I am and I can't change that. Maybe there'll be times, like now, that I'll get hurt because of it. But I believe for the most part that people are good. If you can't accept that part of me then maybe we shouldn't be together. Yes, Vinnie broke us up and we were set up, but he never would have succeeded if there weren't already problems with our relationship." Tracy explained even if it was hard for her to admit.

"Trace, I never wanted you to change. I made a mistake. I thought that space was what we needed. I didn't know how else to deal with it. I wanted so badly for you to see him for who he really was before he had a chance to hurt you. I ended up playing right into his plan and doing exactly what he wanted me to do. I'm sorry if I made things harder on us..." Link apologized.

"You completely pulled away and closed yourself off to me." Tracy answered painfully.

"I was scared and hurting...I didn't know how else to deal..." Link tried to explain unable to look her in the eyes. This was always the part that was hardest for him, letting his guard down and being vulnerable. Tracy cupped his face forcing him to look at her and he felt a rush of emotion going through his body with tears forming in his eyes.

"You could have talked to me. We could have..." Tracy replied and her voice trailed off. She was trying to say that, this all could have been avoided despite how Vinnie had played them against each other. If Link had just opened up maybe they would have never broken up, but he always put his guard up and ran away when things got to close for comfort.

"I know. Every relationship has problems. I think we both have things to work on." Link agreed finally nodding.

"Are you willing to do that?" Tracy asked looking up at him hopefully with tears in her eyes. She needed him to say yes. If he wasn't willing to try to open up to her, what was the point? They would eventually find themselves dealing with the same issues all over again.

"Yes." Link decided. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but it would be worth it and he needed to have Tracy in his life. He loved her. These past few months had been torture. He didn't want to live a life Tracy wasn't a part of, that much he knew for sure. She threw her arms around him in a big hug with tears gushing down her face. He held her tightly not holding back the emotion or the tears that now ran down his face. It was a start, wasn't it? Tracy pulled away from him wiping the tears off his face with her thumbs.

"Link Larkin, are you crying?" Tracy teased playfully.

"Shh...you'll ruin my image." Link answered returning the favor and wiping her wet face with a soft brush of his thumbs. "So...is hand holding slow enough?" He asked softly with a sly smile with his arms already wrapped around her waist.

"Hand holding's nice." Tracy smiled taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers.

"How about a ride home?" Link offered gently squeezing her hand as they walked down the hall.

"Maybe even a small kiss?" Tracy nodded with a smile turning to face him. He grinned before leaning down and softly kissing her lips. They both sighed like it had been too long. It was a sweet and chaste kiss. Link pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you Link. I know you didn't believe it when I first said it and you don't have to say it back, I just need you to know I do." She confessed and maybe it was too much too soon for one night, after everything they had just gone through but she needed to say it. Link didn't say anything, but pulled something out of his pocket. It was the promise ring he had bought her. He slipped it back on her finger, with the heart facing toward her. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into another hug. Tracy closed her eyes and softly sighed, and for the first time in months she felt hope and knew that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

AN: Sorry if there are any mistakes, I usually try to beta it myself the best I can and I was kind of in a rush to get this chapter out...this one's for you Jess. ;) I'll miss you girls while you on on vacation.

Chapter 12: Link confronts Vinnie, there may be a small time jump, Vinnie and Amber face consequences for their actions, Link and Tracy are back together and working on their relationship, more on Penny and Seaweed...much more. RR. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

He shouldn't have felt this wild need to go after Vinnie and make him pay for the things he had done. Okay, so maybe that was a natural reaction after everything he had been through because of Vinnie but he knew it wasn't what Tracy would have wanted. She would have wanted him to be the bigger person and let it go. He tried. It wasn't working. He found himself parked outside of the Von Tussel home in a mental tug of war. He finally had Tracy back, that was what mattered. They had a lot to work through but at least they were together, despite how much their relationship had suffered. He should let it go. He should let Vinnie walk away from this and be satisfied with the idea of never having to see his despicable face again. He should resist the urge to destroy that evil perfect face. All of the angry emotions he felt were still running fresh in his veins. He couldn't do it. No matter how against violence Tracy was. No matter how much Vinnie apologized. He got out of his car and rounded the vehicle heading straight for the front door of the house. He clenched his fist, the muscles in his arms tightening as he walked up the steps trying not to think of Tracy's face or the way the disapproval in her eyes would have looked at this very moment. Vinnie had put them through so much hell. He had to pay for it. What kind of man would have just let him get away with all this? He was pretty sure Vinnie wouldn't be a problem anymore though. It seemed like he was leaving and would soon be a distant memory. Link grudgingly thought, maybe he should just let it go. It would make Tracy proud. The thought made him smile and he grunted feeling confused. Suddenly the door opened and Vinnie was standing in front of him.

Vinnie shut the door behind him looking Link over with a sigh. He eyed his clenched fist and noted the anger still fuming in his blue eyes. He didn't seem surprised by Link's appearance, or scared either. He looked tired, like he'd been through a lot. They stared at each other silently for a moment before Link even realized Vinnie had a bag in his hand. He placed the bag down on the ground. Perhaps he was prepared for a fight? Link was always more of a lover than a fighter but in this one instant he would have loved nothing more than to beat Vinnie's face in. Before Vinnie could utter a word, Link had him slammed against the wall, his fingers dug tightly into his sweater. It knocked the wind out of Vinnie and Link tightened his hold, fury strongly burning in his blue eyes. Vinnie glared into his eyes hard but he didn't attempt to defend himself or to loosen Link's hold on him.

"You're a Von Tussel." Link stated shaking his head, the anger he felt still clouding his mind. He wasn't asking. Vinnie already confirmed this fact.

"Yes." Vinnie answered locking eyes with Link. Link slammed him against the wall again, and Vinnie remained in the same position as before. If it had hurt, he wasn't letting on. "I'm not going to fight you Link. If you still want to kick my ass, I'll let you. I'll stand here and take it like a man. I deserve it." He admitted. His eyes were burning into Link. Link could tell he meant it. It was then, that Link noticed the right side of Vinnie's face was already swelling.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wants to teach you a lesson." Link snarled eyeing his right cheekbone. Vinnie smiled grimly.

"No, you're certainly not. Velma took a shot at me. Although I'm more worried what she has planned for Amber." Vinnie explained and the truth was he should have been getting out of there as fast as he could. He wasn't sure what Velma was planning and he wanted to get back to his mother. Velma still seemed to be in shock which bought him some time. She would eventually seek some sort of revenge and he knew when it came to Velma she always tried to hit right where it hurts. If she wanted to get back at him, she wouldn't do anything directly to him. No, she would try to take it out on his mother. And then Vinnie would be put in prison for murdering his Aunt. He cringed at the thought.

"Because you two didn't complete her plan." Link nodded slowly loosening his grip.

"Precisely. It's nothing." Vinnie answered referring to the swelling of his cheek. "My father will do much worse. Can we get this over with? I need to get back to my mother's." He added referring to whatever sort of beating Link had come to give him. Link let him go but continued to glare into his eyes.

"Why did you do it? I know you apologized, and that Velma put you up to it, but I want to know why you did it? What was in it for you? Was Velma paying you?" Link asked. He deserved to know why.

"Yes, money and a lead spot on her new show was a part of the deal but that's not why I did it." Vinnie answered honestly.

"Then, why?" Link demanded.

"What would you give to be able to see your mother again Link?" Vinnie questioned and the look in Link's eyes was immediately pained. He wasn't sure where Vinnie was going with this or what any of this had to do with his mother. "I know it's a sensitive issue for you, but what would you do to be able to see her again? To be able to have her in your life?" He continued.

"Anything." Link answered. It was impossible to hide the raw emotion in his voice. Vinnie nodded as if he already knew the answer.

"When she was alive...what would you have done to protect her?" Vinnie asked.

"Anything." Link answered immediately again. "But what does this have to do with..." He began.

"It was my mother's idea for me to come and stay with Velma, it wasn't something I wanted to do. My mother was more concerned with protecting me then her own well being. My father is an alcoholic and he tends to be pretty abusive. I want more than anything to save her and get her out of there before it's too late. Velma promised me she would help me do just that, all I had to do was help her take down the Corny Collins show. I wasn't expecting to feel any remorse or for Tracy to affect me in any way. I thought it would all be easy..." Vinnie explained looking away feeling guilty.

"Now what about your mother?" Link asked with concern in his voice. Suddenly, he understood so much better. He still thought what Vinnie did was wrong and disgusting but he couldn't hate him for it. He would have done the same if it meant protecting his mother when she was alive, he was sure of it.

"She wasn't happy when she found out what I was up too. She promised she'd finally leave my father if it meant I didn't turn into someone like him." Vinnie answered finally meeting Link's eyes and was surprised to see that hateful glare was replaced with warm understanding. It was strange because in a way he knew that if anyone could understand, it was Link.

"Do you think she really will?" Link asked.

"I don't know. She never has in the past, but all I can do is hope and try to get her out of there. My grandmother has a house here and we could go stay with her. My father should be out of town, but if he shows up when we are trying to leave it won't be pretty. I also don't know what Velma is planning..." Vinnie explained.

"You don't think she would..." Link began and his eyes widened.

"I _know _she would. Family or not, if Velma doesn't get what she wants there is hell to pay. She knows the best way to hurt me is by hurting my mother. So if the thought occurs to her..." Vinnie trailed off. "I'm really relying on her state of shock right now. That and I am sure she is going to deal with Amber first. But then....hell hath no fury like that woman scorned." He chuckled humorlessly.

"Do want help?" Link asked suddenly and he didn't know who was more surprised to here the words come out his mouth mouth, he or Vinnie. "I could get Seaweed and some of the other guys together and we can help you move to your grandmother's house. With all of us, we'd be done faster, plus if your father showed up....he can't take us all." He grinned with a shrug.

"You really think the Council Kids are gonna want to help me after everything I did?" Vinnie laughed and the sound was more genuine this time.

"No, but I never thought in a million years that I would want to help you either." Link reminded thoughtfully.

"Why would you? After everything I've done." Vinnie shook his head. Link thought it over for a moment. Vinnie's reasons didn't excuse his actions but Link understood. Vinnie was desperate and trying to protect someone he cared about. He had done awful things to save someone he loved. Then, he risked everything just so he could set things right. Link could hear Tracy's lovely voice in his head and he knew exactly why he needed to help Vinnie.

"Because it's what's right." Link smiled easily like the answer was simple and right there in front of them all along. Vinnie couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**One Month Later**

A month had gone by since Link gathered some of the guys together, and helped Vinnie move from his father's house to his grandmother's. They were lucky and the move went surprisingly smoothly. Vinnie's father wasn't happy when he found out but there wasn't much he could do. Vinnie's mother was trying to keep her word and stay out of the abusive relationship but his father continued to harass them. Tracy was surprised when she found out Link actually helped Vinnie, but there was no denying the pride in her eyes. He knew it was exactly what she would of done despite everything. The only negative was that, since Vinnie was also staying with his grandmother, he was still attending the same school as them. Link was looking forward to life without Vinnie. Yes, he helped Vinnie when he needed it, but that didn't mean they were friends or that he wanted him sticking around. Vinnie kept his word that he wouldn't be any trouble though. He wasn't on the Corny Collins show anymore, and was barely noticeable in school because he'd taken to keeping to himself. Many of the other kids shunned him since his stunt on the show but Link had a feeling the isolation was also self-inflicted. Vinnie wasn't the center of attention. He wasn't trying to be. He wanted to blend in.

Things were slowly starting to get back on track with Link and Tracy. Since getting back together, finding any real alone time was difficult. Edna refused to take an eye off of them and if she did let them out of her sight other than for school or the show, she insisted they have someone with them. It didn't help that she somehow found out Link's house had a decided lack of adult supervision. Things had gotten much more strict ever since the 'condom incident.' Link still wanted to kill Vinnie for that one. It was kind of hard to really be together or work on their relationship with Edna constantly breathing done their necks. Between school, the Corny Collins show and Edna's watchful eye, alone time was hard to come by. So could anyone really blame them during those moments where they acted as if no one else was in the room?

Link's lips curved into a smile. He studied Tracy with hungry eyes when he should have been concentrating on his homework. She had a dreamy smile on her face too, so he reckoned there was no way it had to do with the subject matter...no she must have been thinking about something else. Maybe about how much she wanted to be alone with him? He had to admit the thought was plaguing him, ever since he decided he was ready for this relationship. He was ready to open up and let her see the real him, or at least he was going to try to be. That was if he ever got a second alone with her. Right now they were at a diner that had become popular with the kids from the Corny Collins show. Coincidentally, Link was surprised to find out that Vinnie now worked at the diner after school. Apparently, Vinnie was trying to help his family out financially. Poor Penny had been assigned as Link and Tracy's babysitter by Edna. Link nearly forgot the quiet girl, who always looked so sad, was even with them.

Tracy pressed her lips together and it reminded Link that he hadn't gotten to kiss her as much as he wanted too. It sucked because they already lost so much time with all the recent drama. Tracy finally looked over at him, an angelic smile spreading across her face.

"What?" Tracy smiled curiously. But Link didn't say anything, instead he leaned in and kissed her softly. Penny looked away awkwardly.

"Excuse me, but this is a family restaurant." Vinnie grinned placing Penny's 3rd chocolate malt in front of her. Link and Tracy broke apart. Tracy sent him a glare and Link just rolled his eyes.

"Von Tussel..." Link sighed. Vinnie grinned, he hadn't come over to cause trouble. He kept out of their hair quite well, if he did say so himself. There was nothing he could do to change the things he'd done, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to make amends. From what he'd heard through the grapevine, Mama Turnblad had become a lot more strict. He was pretty sure that was his fault.

"Look, if you two want to get out of here I can look after Penny, until you guys head home." Vinnie offered and received looks of horror, disgust and confusion.

"What?! I'm not spending anytime with you." Penny cringed wide-eyed.

"Suit yourself if you'd rather feel like a third wheel, and if you two enjoy making her uncomfortable." Vinnie answered throwing a look between Link and Tracy before walking off. Tracy's mouth dropped open in rage and Penny stared down at her hands quietly. Tracy jumped up from the table and followed after him.

"Vinnie, where do you get off?!" Tracy demanded. He was now behind the counter, filling up another customer's coffee.

"Is that really an appropriate question? I told you this is a family restaurant." Vinnie grinned wickedly and she scoffed in disgust. He walked down to the end of the counter where no one was sitting and Tracy followed him. She stood right in front of him with her arms firmly crossed over her chest. Crap, he definitely ticked her off. "I was trying to help." He offered more seriously.

"By making Penny feel like crap?!" Tracy snapped heatedly.

"Okay, so I could have approached it differently." Vinnie allowed and Tracy raised an eyebrow that told him 'Ya think?.' "You don't think you're making her feel like crap by making out with your boyfriend in front of her while she's still nursing a broken heart?" He pointed out. Tracy's jaw dropped.

"I wasn't..." Tracy answered quickly but was cut off.

"It's no secret you've been on lockdown, my fault, I apologize for that." Vinnie offered. Tracy gave him a look but he seemed like he was being sincere. That was the problem though, he always seemed that way. He faked their entire friendship!

"Penny has been forced to go with you two on all your little dates and witness all of your couple moments, while you and Link are forced to never be alone together. It can't be easy for anyone involved. But a good friend would notice how miserable she looks." He reasoned hoping she would understand what he was saying. He didn't want to offend her any further. He was actually trying to help.

"Don't you dare tell me about friendship." Tracy spat. Their eyes locked and Vinnie gave her an understanding nod. He had no right to really say anything, especially about friendship after everything he'd done to her. But he was trying to help her in this instant. He could tell she wanted to be alone with Link, and he had been the cause of so much strain in their relationship, the least he could do was help them to get a few hours alone together. Tracy placed her hands on her hips. "What makes you think I would trust you with my best friend anyway? Haven't you hurt enough people I care about?" She reminded and there was no hiding the hurt in her eyes when she said this.

"You're right. You have no reason to trust me." Vinnie agreed. He and Tracy never got the chance to talk after everything that happened. He figured he was the last person she wanted to hear from and he was probably right. He already apologized and there wasn't much more he could say or do. So he just kept his distance, because he couldn't make it better. "I'm trying Tracy. That's all I can do. I can say every word you want to hear and it's not going to mean anything unless I prove it. It's going to take time. I don't blame you if you can't believe that but I'll show you because I owe that much to you." He answered sincerely. It felt refreshing to be completely honest and own up to it all. They looked at each other silently for a moment. She was a beautiful person, he had to admit. He wasn't sure how he'd missed it before. It was almost hard to believe there was a time he was repulsed by her, or when spending time with her was an effort. A time when he thought he was too good for her. An arrogance he must have gotten from his father. Now he could only wish that she would find it in her heart to forgive, when he knew she'd never be able to look at him the same and he didn't deserve her too. He had to rely on that heart of hers that he considered a weakness for so long, and hope that he hadn't damaged it enough to really change her.

Tracy chewed on her bottom lip uncertainly. As much as she wanted to spend time alone with Link, she couldn't just leave Penny alone with someone like Vinnie. She already experienced him at his worst. She could only imagine what else he was capable off. She promised herself she wouldn't give him the chance to hurt her or anyone she cared about ever again. He seemed sincere but he was good with words and an even better actor.

"I can't do that to Penny." Tracy shook her head not noticing Penny and Link both approaching from her side.

"Yes, you can." Penny spoke up to everyone's surprise. Was Penny serious?! "You should go. This might be the only chance you'll have to spend alone with Link for a long time. I'll be fine." She added with a quick reassuring smile. Her smile didn't quite meet her eyes but that was nothing new these days. Tracy wasn't quite convinced. Why would Penny agree to be left alone with Vinnie when just a moment ago she looked a mix between disgust and horror at the very idea?

"But..." Tracy began to argue.

"I'm serious Tracy, it's fine." Penny answered giving her friend an encouraging nod. Tracy really wanted to believe her but something didn't feel right. Vinnie was slime. Ugh, she didn't know what to do. Part of her was begging to run off with Link and the other part was screaming that this wasn't a good idea.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Trace." Link pitched in draping an arm around her shoulders. Link thought this was a good idea? Had everyone gone mental?! This was Vinnie Von Tussel they were talking about. The guy that wreaked havoc in their lives for months. "And if Vinnie does anything to make us regret this decision, he'll pay for it later." He added with a grin trying to sooth the worry from Tracy's face. Link hadn't gone crazy but for some reason he trusted Vinnie in this case. He couldn't sense any kind of hidden agenda. Maybe he was being selfish but he wanted some time with Tracy to himself. Even if that meant sneaking it and leaving Penny in the hands of Vinnie.

"Oh please, Larkin." Vinnie rolled his eyes and grinned.

"I'll be fine." Penny insisted. Tracy sighed, the stern look Penny was giving her, told her to go.

"Are you sure?" Tracy asked with a worried look, throwing a glance at Vinnie.

"Yes, now go!" Penny answered practically pushing Tracy and Link toward the door. Link grabbed a hold of Tracy's hand and pulled her along.

"No funny stuff Von Tussel." Link called over his shoulder. Tracy looked back, the worried look still not quite disappearing from her face. The door shut behind them and Penny let out a heavy sigh. She looked worn out, defeated and really sad.

"So, what should we do?" Vinnie grinned trying to distract Penny. She looked like she was about to cry. He wasn't so good with that kind of thing. He was usually the cause of it.

"What?" Penny asked harshly. She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not actually going to hang out with you. I just said that so she would go and not feel bad. The last thing I need is their pity. Like you said I wouldn't want to be their third wheel when they obviously want to be alone." She explained and the last part came out sounding more bitter than she meant for it too. She couldn't help it. Maybe she was bitter. She was a lot of things right now.

"Why didn't you let them know they were making you feel that way?" Vinnie asked curiously.

"Because." Penny snapped.

"Great answer. Well, you're not going anywhere without me. I promised I would look after you." Vinnie reasoned with a smile that just angered her even more.

"I'd be better off without you." Penny rolled her eyes.

"I gave them my word." Vinnie shrugged.

"Your word means crap." Penny reminded with a cynical laugh.

"I'm trying to change that." Vinnie offered with a grin. "And luckily for you, I'm off in..." He continued looking down at his watch. He held up one finger. "Wait, for it."

"I'd rather not." Penny replied dryly.

"Now! Lucky you." Vinnie smiled pulling off his work hat and apron. "Whatever happened to the sweet, bubbly Penny? I liked her." He asked as they headed for the door.

"She got dumped for your cousin." Penny answered throwing a look over her shoulder right at him. This time he wasn't smiling. She walked off and he was out the door in and instant trying to catch up with her.

* * *

Tracy and Link walked hand in hand into the Elementary School Auditorium they both attended as children. She was a bit surprised that this was where he wanted to bring her. It wasn't what she was expecting when he said it was somewhere that held a special place in his heart. She was still worried about Penny, but those thoughts were somehow pushed to the back of her mind and forgotten. She was alone with Link. Something that hadn't happened since they'd gotten back together. It felt so good to hold his hand and feel his body close beside her. The silence so far didn't even matter because they were together. She almost felt like breathing a sigh of relief. Between all the drama they'd been through, and now her mother always being on their case it was like they never got a chance to just be. The time was never enough and she knew this moment wouldn't last nearly as long as she wanted it too so she needed to soak it in and treasure it. They walked down the isle toward the auditorium stage and a smile spread across Link's face. His smile and the look on his face was nostalgic and bittersweet, like he was remembering something that made him happy and sad all at the same time.

Tracy watched him in wonder and followed along when he led her up the stage steps. He pulled her to the center of the stage, where he stood silently for a moment. He looked out at the empty seats. He remembered standing on this very stage when he was a child. His memories were clear and vivid yet somehow they still felt faded and too far away. Tracy supportively squeezed his hand causing him to shake his head and come out of whatever daze he was in. He looked down at her with a small smile gracing his beautiful face. Tracy sighed. He was so dreamy. He still made her heart flutter. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. Somehow, her lips felt jealous. He smiled again, at the look on her face.

"So, this is the special place you wanted to show me?" Tracy asked with a bright smile and the raise of an eyebrow. She looked angelic. He couldn't imagine losing her, not ever.

"I've had a lot of good and bad memories on this stage." Link smiled down at her.

"I'd think any memory of you on a stage would be a good one." Tracy offered thinking back to the first time he ever really noticed her at the Hop. His voice sounded like velvet when he sang 'Ladie's Choice' that day. She'd never forget the sexy way he moved his hips or the alluring look in his eyes when he watched her dance. It got her flustered just thinking about it and she could feel her cheeks burn crimson. He smiled and softly brushed his thumb against the blush on her cheeks. If only he knew.

"I remember when I performed my first solo on this stage. It was one of my mom's favorite songs. She used to listen to it all the time when she was doing chores. Sometimes I think music was her escape from it all. I guess I'm the same in that way. I was so nervous I kept my eyes shut through the entire song. But when I opened them, she was crying. She looked so proud. I knew in that moment that I always wanted to be able to make her look that way. I told her how much I loved performing and she said I had a gift. She was always there anytime I wanted to do something. She would never miss a show." Link explained. Tracy held his hand tighter. His eyes were glistening and emotion was written all over his face. He looked away from her out to the empty seats.

"My father never came to any of my shows, not one. He didn't understand why I spent so much time singing and dancing. He thought it was something more for girls. He wanted me to be out playing sports and what not. There was one night, it was our final show of the school year. My mother and I begged him to go but he wouldn't. I'd went to the school early with one of my friends. I hated it when they fought, especially when it was because of me. So, he decided he didn't want her to go either. They fought and he refused to let her take the car. He claimed he had plans with a work friend but he was a no good liar." He shook his head. There was a pool of tears welled up in his blue eyes and Tracy could feel herself tearing up too. She silently rubbed his arm with her other hand. He was finally opening up to her.

"She knew how much it meant to me, for her to be there. It meant the world for her too. She couldn't miss it. She wouldn't. So, she decided to just walk to the school." Link choked on the emotion as the last word rolled out. He blinked and the tears streamed down his face but more just came gushing to his eyes like a never ending river. Tracy felt hot tears cover her own face too and this wasn't even her memory. Seeing him like this made her heart feel like it was being strangled. "But she never made it." He sobbed looking down at his feet.

"I sang my heart out that night. It was one of my best performances ever. Then, when I got off the stage my teacher told me that my mother was hit by a car on her way to the school." Her arms were around him in an instant and they cried together. He cried harder. His body quaked in her arms and all of his pain was now hers too.

"Link, I'm so sorry." Tracy murmured softly because it was all she could do.

"You know what the worst part is?" Link spoke into her shoulder, holding her tightly.

"What?" She asked sadly rubbing his back trying to comfort him.

"He was off screwing his secretary when she was dying." Link answered. Tracy could feel his hot tears on her shirt. "That's why he needed the car." She could hear the disgust and bitterness dripping from his words. He pulled away to look her in the eyes. She could barely take the look on his face. If she wasn't already crying so much, she would have been a wreck from just looking at him. She hated seeing him in this kind of pain. She would have taken it all on herself if it would have saved him from it. Link slowly brushed his hands against her face wiping away her tears and looking into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Tracy breathed. Link shook his head.

"You were like a ray of light on a dark day. I'm so scared of what I feel when I'm with you." Link admitted and Tracy felt her heart leap at his words. She felt consumed by the intense look in his eyes and all of the emotion of the moment.

"Why?" Tracy asked softly desperately wanting to understand.

"Other than my mother, I never had anyone who fully accepted me and loved me for who I am, good and bad. I feel like a part of me died and went numb after she passed. I went for so long not feeling a thing. I became popular. I kept with the singing and dancing cause I knew that's what my mother would have wanted me to do and then the Corny Collins show came around. Guys wanted to hang out with me because I had the cool image. Girls wanted to be with me because I was Link Larkin, the popular heartthrob. I dated girls but I never really cared about any of them. Then you came along and spun my world around." Link explained seriously.

"You weren't like the other girls. My looks and my popularity weren't the only reason you were interested in me. You wanted more. You never ran away screaming when the mask I wore for so long started to slip and it was clear I wasn't perfect. You still wanted me flawed, and fucked up as I am. It was like you woke up my heart and suddenly I was feeling all of these things I'd never felt before. I was afraid and instead of standing by your side when Vinnie tried to come between us, I ran away. I wasn't ready. What we had was so intense and real. Vinnie was opening up to you and giving you all the things I couldn't. I was scared to let my guard down and let you see the real me. I didn't know if I was enough to keep you. I was afraid to let myself need you as much as I do and now I can't imagine my life without you. I can't lose you. I came so close to ruining us." His voice cracked and he broke off. He could only hope that he was explaining this right. He was never that great with putting his feelings into words. He couldn't do it justice. He loved her so much.

Tracy felt fresh tears in her eyes and she blinked them away. Link leaned his forehead against hers.

"Link, I'm not going anywhere." Tracy promised and her voice was strained with emotion. Her throat ached from it. "I don't think you understand how much I care about you. I felt like I couldn't breathe when we were apart....like a part of me was missing." She tried her best to explain wishing she could take her heart out of her chest and show him that it beats for him.

"I know." Link nodded looking deeply into her eyes. He believed her.

"Are you still scared?" She asked softly caressing his cheek.

"No. I'm ready." Link smiled and the sadness in his eyes faded and twinkled into happiness. She felt a smile spread across her own face.

"I love you, Tracy." He admitted wholeheartedly for the first time. This time there were tears of happiness filling her eyes. She waited so long to hear him say those words to her. It was even better than she imagined it would be. Her heart inflated with all the love and hope in the world.

"I love you too." Tracy sighed throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Penny's legs were getting tired and her attempts to get away from Vinnie were unsuccessful to say the least. He had no problem keeping up with her no matter how fast she walked. Penny huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. How could Tracy leave her with Vinnie? Ugh, okay, so she had insisted Tracy go off with Link, but it was so obvious they wanted to be alone. She really was the third wheel. She knew it wasn't fair to be angry with Tracy....even if she had been lacking a bit in the friendship department. Maybe she was just over reacting and it only felt this way because she no longer had a boyfriend. It wasn't exactly easy watching the Link and Tracy lovefest when she was alone. Vinnie was right about that one. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder....ugh, yes he was still there. He flashed her a brilliant smile and it made her blood boil.

"What exactly do you think is going to happen to me if you let me go off on my own?" Penny finally broke the silence sending him an annoyed glare.

"I don't know and we're not going to find out. I said I would take care of you..." Vinnie began to explain and she cut him off.

"Why? To prove your not that bad of a guy? To win points with Link and Tracy? Well, I say once a Von Tussel always a Von Tussel." Penny snickered.

"Wow, he really did a number on you didn't he?" Vinnie asked raising an eyebrow. Penny felt her entire face grow hot and she knew she was flushed with emotion.

"Yeah, he did. And if it weren't for you and your stupid cousin we'd still be happy together." Penny snapped. She sucked in a deep breath trying her hardest to hold back any tears. She did not want to cry in front of him.

"Maybe so, but if Seaweed was going to stray and develop feelings for someone else it would have happened eventually. It just so happened he and Amber developed some sort of attraction they never knew they had. I'm not saying it's right...but what happened with Amber and Seaweed was real. It wasn't part of our plan to take down the show. It just kind of happened." Vinnie explained it the best he could.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. That makes it worse." Penny shook her head refusing to look at him. She wished she could run away. She didn't want to be having this conversation. It was bad enough that everything that happened with her and Seaweed was still constantly eating away at her. But now she had to talk about it with Amber's cousin? She couldn't imagine what she did to deserve any of this.

"I'm just trying to say that...Seaweed and Amber hurting you wasn't intentional." Vinnie reasoned. She remained silent and stared off in the opposite direction refusing to look at him. "You know he came into the diner not too long ago asking about Amber. I think he's gonna go see her." He added. Penny whipped her head around angrily.

"Why are you telling me this?! Is that why you insisted on looking after me? So you could torture me?" Penny snapped. It was cruel. Maybe he really did only insist on hanging out with her so he could hurt her. It wasn't such a crazy idea considering some of the things he'd done.

"Because I think you deserve to know what's really going on, just in case you are holding onto hope of some sort of fairytale ending for you and Seaweed. Maybe the two of you will get your happily ever after, but you should know that he still has feelings for Amber and wanted to see her. Anyone can see how hard this break up has been for you. I mean you're still moping around...you should know he's not." Vinnie answered softly and even if his raw honesty wasn't appreciated it was still the truth. Penny fully turned to look at him. Crap, she was crying. Her face was covered with fresh tears.

"Are you happy now? You hurt me. Now you can go, mission accomplished." Penny congratulated him looking away and wiping the tears from her face.

"I know you think the worst of me and I don't blame you for that but I wasn't trying to hurt you. Okay, I knew it would hurt...but I felt like you needed to hear these things." Vinnie offered and she finally looked at him. She didn't know what he was after. She didn't understand him at all. He was trying to help her? Was he trying to redeem himself for all the rotten things he'd done by telling her all these things she didn't want to hear?

"Why? Why do you care?" Penny asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm trying to be a better person. I think you deserve to be able to get over this and move on. I thought maybe knowing what was really going on would help. I wasn't trying to hurt you and I'm sorry if that's how it came off. I don't usually sugar coat things." Vinnie shrugged simply. Penny believed him for some reason, even though she really didn't want too. She still didn't want to like him for all the things he'd done.

"Thanks, I think." Penny mumbled awkwardly.

"I sat and watched my mother be a part of an abusive relationship for years. I don't think any woman should be put through that." Vinnie explained. Her eyes met his.

"Seaweed's not abusive." Penny replied defensively.

"I believe that. He seems like a good guy. But there are different forms of abuse. He doesn't need to hit you in order to make a relationship unhealthy." Vinnie continued. "This..." He motioned to her current state. "This doesn't look healthy." He frowned. She couldn't argue with him. She'd been miserable for the longest time and the entire world could see it. Her cheeks were wet from tears and she couldn't remember the last time she didn't feel like crying. She couldn't remember the last time she truly laughed or felt happy. That wasn't a healthy thing. But how could you let go of something that wasn't even yours anymore? She didn't know how to move on when all her heart wanted to do was hold on.

All she'd been doing since she and Seaweed broke up was walking around like some kind of zombie. It all hit her hard and she wasn't ready for it, because she hadn't really broken down either. She felt her entire body shake as convulsive sobs took over her. Vinnie froze. He didn't know what to do. He'd made her cry before, and it was what she needed. She needed to know Seaweed might have real feelings for Amber. But this was different. She was breaking, falling to pieces right in front of him and he didn't want to make it worse. Normally one would offer a hug but they weren't friends, in fact he was pretty sure she hated him.

He pulled her into his arms just when she was about to crumble to her knees. She didn't fight him, instead she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. He held her tighter, like his arms were the only thing that was keeping her together. He wasn't entirely sure that wasn't the case. His grip was strong and soothing. Penny was surprised by how comforted she felt. She didn't care how embarrassed she would feel after this moment. She needed someone and he was there. It didn't matter what he'd done in the past or how much she was supposed to dislike him. He was there for her in her time of need. Penny closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

* * *

"I can't believe it's already time to go." Tracy pouted in between kiss. She and Link were now in his car. It was time to go and save Penny from spending any more time with Vinnie...not to mention they needed to make curfew. The last thing they needed was to show up late but Tracy just didn't want to let him go. She was still completely blissed out from the magical evening they'd spent together. She felt closer to Link now more than ever.

"There's never enough time." Link agreed rubbing his nose against hers and than kissing her lips.

"Especially when you have to sneak it." Tracy agreed with a frown. Link kissed her pout away and she smiled from ear to ear. "Say it again." She urged softly.

"I love you." Link smiled. It was amazing how easy it was to say those words now. Tracy beamed and pressed her lips against his once more.

"We better go, you're mom will kill me if I bring you home late darlin." He chuckled starting the car.

"We can't have that. Let's go save Penny." Tracy giggled. They drove into the night with their hands intertwined feeling happier and more in love than ever.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to Jess for always being on my ass about this. And to everyone I am sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it. :D

**Preview: **Use your imagination :P There will most likely be some sort of Seaweed and Amber in the next chapter....as for the rest you will have to wait and see. Please RR!


End file.
